Change of Program
by SomnoInsanity
Summary: -Re-vised!- One day, Vanellope comes across Turbo who has been regenerated back in to Sugar Rush. Still seething with vengeance, along with a glitch, how will Turbo cope with the flaw, and will Vanellope help him and take him under her wing? And more importantly, will they even get along? Rating: PG
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Aaaaaand we're back! I am so sorry this took some time to those who supported this story. After, what I would actually assume a mis-understanding, although not everyone will which really, I don't give a toss about. Sorry and pardon my tongue, but I'm not allowing despiteful remarks turn me down. This story is going to see the light of day and will go on until its very last chapter. The title will stay the same. I just can't think of any other better one. Titles are my weakness. The end.**

**I'm actually shaking right now... me and my nerves. Lastly, after scouring the Internet; DeviantART, Tumblr and any other I could think of to hold Wreck-It Ralph fandom, I have given the Turbo-Time Twins just basic names; Jack and Russel. Only popular with the dog! **

**No more rambling. Please, enjoy the re-take of this story. And to the one of the changes, please save your review until you see this finished! I will not put up with such accusations! Think before you post.**

******The following characters does not belong to me. All characters belong to the creators of Wreck-It Ralph; Walt Disney.**

* * *

It was all over for Turbo. Everything went down hill as he watched the kids abandon him for the new game that had just arrived. His sunken yellow eyes that granted him a skeletal feature scanned the title of the new game; _Road Blasters_. He was instantly hit with such jealousy that he growled furiously until his throat began to feel sore. He also had to cover himself up as the kids heard this strange sound of computer distortion. Turbo quickly yelled; "Turbo-tastic!"

But nothing was "Turbo-tastic" for him any more.

As Turbo awaited for Litwak's Arcade to close, he left his game and wandered aimlessly around Game Central Station. His mind was full of worries and swimming with such thoughts that the world around him had fallen in to a haunting silence.

_"You will never be played again."_ a voice chuckled deep within the racers mind. _"The kids don't like you. They adore Road Blasters. You're just as good as unplugged, Turbo."_

"Turbo?" the said racer was welcomed back to the sound of characters around him and a sudden touch upon his shoulder. He turned to see who spoke his name. It was Fix-It Felix Jr. who bared a worried expression. "I thought it was you. What are you doing?" the handyman immediately asked.

"What does it look like, Fix-It?" Turbo sneered as he moved Felix's hand away.

"Well, that is why I'm asking because you've been wandering around in random directions. Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, there is and it's about that new game that just arrived today." Turbo answered.

"Oh, _Road Blasters_? That new racing game?"

"Yes! That very game that has taken away my thunder! Those kids abandoned me just because of its graphics!" Turbo spat in such a manic tone many characters around the station began to turn their gaze to him and Felix.

"Easy, Turbo. So it was just two kids. There's alot of other gamers who will still play _Turbo-Time_."

"No they won't! I'll be unplugged and all because of that sparkling graphic game!"

"Come now, Turbo. You're over reacting. You need to remember the classics are the true type and that game is just cars. There's no real character in them."

"I don't care! I'm going put an end to _Road Blasters_! I'll get back my thunder! My pride and glorious game play will continue rather than I just wandering around the race track!" Turbo spat as he began to pick a pace up at his legs.

"Turbo! You can't just go in to that game! What if it detects you as a virus? It could damage you and you could be stuck in there!"

"I won't, Felix! I'll be in and out in no time! Nothing will stop me!" Turbo spun on his toes and he ran to the far side of Game Central Station.

"Turbo! Wait!" Felix called out as he ran after the racer who was just much too fast for the handyman. Turbo was now in his own plugs connection and was about to jump in to one of the small carriages only to suddenly feel something grab him at his shoulders and pull him away.

"Let go!" Turbo snapped as he thrashed his arms wildly.

"Turbo, listen to me!" Felix snapped as he dragged Turbo to the wall. "You can not follow out what you have planned! That game could destroy you!"

"No it won't! And at this point, I don't care! At least the twins will get to be played!" Turbo spat in protest.

"That can't happen and you know it! You know they aren't playable because you're the lead character. They will die if you follow out this ridiculous act. In short; _Turbo-Time_ will be unplugged!"

"No. _Road Blasters_ will be the first and last game to be unplugged. Now, get off of me!" Turbo exclaimed as he tried to free himself from Felix's grip.

"Please, Turbo, you could die in the game. It could detect you as a virus and it will surely destroy you. Please, just give it time. You know other kids will play _Turbo-Time_. I can guarantee it."

"Why should I listen to you?!" Turbo spat as he managed to pry himself free from Felix.

"Because I've always been there to support you. I've always helped you seen sense and now you're deciding to turn it down. That is not the Turbo I know. You may love the attention but you should remember what I've told you every time you go looking for it; you won't last long with it."

"That's easy for you to say, Felix. You and Ralph get played all the time."

"That may be but even if it isn't for a full day we're thankful for even been glanced at."

Turbo looked over his shoulder at the blue eyed handyman, glaring at him. "Why do you bother with someone like me, huh? Why me?! A... ghostly racer as many mark me who also just wants all the kids attention to himself!"

"Because I know deep within your luminescent eyes there is a heart willing to change and going to Road Blasters is not the way. If you just continue as though nothing happened you will still have the kids play Turbo-Time."

Turbo was immensely struck with such guilt as he stared Felix right in to his blue eyes that were crest fallen of such emotion of sadness and also plea. "Fine." the racer sneered. "But I'm only going to give it until tomorrow. Mark my words, Felix; _Road Blasters_ will be gone before the arcade can even close!"

Felix wasn't sure how else to respond to Turbo's very well created famous last words for _Road Blasters_. Although, even if the handyman could say something it was too late; Turbo had hopped in to the train carriage that pulled away and travelled through the extension cord. Felix simply watched Turbo disappear.

The handyman did not want to leave the area. He was worried. What if Turbo decided to head back in to Game Central Station to do his bizarre bidding? Would the racer actually pull such an unimaginable stunt to go as far with the possibility of death by his side? Felix was in such depth of his thoughts that it took the Voice Command to bring him out of his mind.

_"Attention. The Arcade will be opening within the hour. Please head for the final train to your appointed games."_

Felix sighed, his shoulders falling slack as he did so. He then made his way to the far end where his own extension lead led to his game; Fix-It Felix. Jr. As the handyman sat in the first carriage, he felt his stomach churn with such a foreign feeling wash over him.

"If only I could be in _Turbo-Time_ right now." Felix muttered to himself as the train rolled along the length of the wire. "Turbo, please do give this longer than tomorrow" Felix looked up to see the familiar jet-black sky and ten storey high apartment stand out in the centre of the 8-bit block world.

"Felix?" a deep voice caught the handyman off guard as he hopped at least ten feet high. "Whoa! Sorry, Felix! It's only me, Ralph." and indeed it was. Felix looked up at the broad, tall man. His hair was chestnut brown and an unruly mess. He wore a maroon chequered overall which had a single strap hanging on over his dark red t-shirt and trousers. The only off putting feature about this muscular wrecker were his colossal hands that weren't built to wield delicate tasks.

"Oh! Jiminny jaminny, Ralph. It's just you." the handyman sighed as he also smiled nervously.

"Yes, it is and are you ok? I didn't mean to scare you there." Ralph asked.

"I'm ok. I just wasn't expecting to see you so suddenly." Felix answered hoping to reassure the wrecker.

"Well, that's good to hear. But are you sure you're ok? You really don't look yourself." Ralph asked once more.

"Well, it's really because I saw Turbo just some time ago. He started going on about that new game _Road Blasters_ and ranting on about it catching the attention of some boys during a game play He's real mad at the game." Felix answered as he self-consciously ran his gloved fingers over his golden hammer.

"Ahh. Well, he'll come round soon. If it's attention he wants he'll just have to seek it later or elsewhere." said Ralph as coolly as he could. Personally, thoughts nor care about Turbo never did cross the wrecker's mind.

"Well, that's what I'm worried about. I just hope he won't do anything rational."

"Come on, Felix, don't worry about it. He'll behave himself and you'll see as soon as the arcade closes."

Felix knew that Ralph was trying to reassure him but the handyman just could not shake off the uneasiness that made his very code tremble.

"Come on, Felix. We'd best be ready for the first quarter alert." Ralph called out as he made his way to the far side of the dumping ground for the broken bricks.

Felix slowly trudged along towards the apartment where many of the Nice-Landers awaited for their dear, friendly handyman.

"Hello, Felix!" Mayor Gene called out. His beaming smile that was forever placed upon his face immediately dropped down to a worried frown. "Felix, are you ok?" He then asked. He noticed the handyman's usual smile was replaced with a lethargic look and his face was ghostly pale. Even the rest of the Nice-Landers began to worry.

"Felix? What's wrong?" Deanna asked as she stepped forth and took hold of Felix's gloved hand.

"I'll be ok everyone." Felix whispered in such a melancholy tone. "Let us all just get in to our positions. The kids are bound to be ready with their quarters." Felix then managed to pull his hand away from Deanna and walked to the far side awaiting for his role of the game to start.

Ralph approached the Nice-Landers who turned to him with hopeful looks. "If you're wondering what is wrong with him, he's worried about Turbo from Turbo-Time. That ghostly kid apparently has plans to try and put the new game Road Blasters out of order."

"Aren't them two friends? Felix and Turbo?" asked Don.

"Yep. It turns out they had abit of an argument and - " it was then a sudden familiar sound blared away.

"Quarter alert! Let's go people! Quickly!" Mayor Gene exclaimed.

Ralph immediately hurried away from the apartment which all the Nice-Landers hurried in to. Ralph then turned his gaze to Felix who set his golden hammer aside which was now ready to collect for him to play his part. _'Don't worry, Felix. Turbo will be fine.'_

However, outside of the _Fix-It Felix Jr_. game and to its left was _Turbo-Time_ which was deserted; lonesome. Deep inside the game, Turbo was pacing around by his cart that sat before the starting line of the oval track.

As Turbo kept up his anxious pace, he could not have known the twin NPC racers of _Turbo-Time_ were ever so slowly tip-toeing closer to their unexpected fellow racer.

"Ready Jack?" asked one of the twins.

"Ready Russel!" the second replied, excitedly. They awaited as Turbo had his back facing them and in that split second the twins, Jack and Russel pounced on to Turbo sending the poor teen down flat on his stomach on the dirt track.

"Ow! What the - ?!" Turbo's ears then seemed to perk up to a familiar hearted laughter giving him the hint that the dead weight sat upon his back were the ones he greatly despised. "Jack, Russel, you have five seconds to get off of me before I beat the living code out of you!" Turbo snapped as he tried to buck the twins off of his back.

"Yeah. _You_ beat us up? Good one, Turbo." Russel chuckled.

"Are you guys forgetting the way I got you back after you did a monstrosity act upon my hair?" Turbo snarled.

The twins then stopped laughing and the look of shock was planted upon their faces. To what filled their minds to cause them to become regretful on jumping on Turbo, the twins quickly rose up and stepped to one side.

Once Turbo felt the weight leave his back, he pulled himself up to stand on his feet.

"Sheesh, Turbo! You can never take a joke or have some fun." said Russel as he folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

"What makes you think I want to at a time like this?!" Turbo spat and it was done literally in Russel's face.

"At a time like what? Nothing has happened. And control that lisp of yours, please." said Russel as he self-consciously wiped a hand over his face.

"I don't have a lisp," Turbo quickly denied, "and it looks like I have to spell it out to you two once again. Clearly NPC's are not programmed with common sense or able to see logic and reason." Turbo sighed as he pinched the skin between his brows. He then set his hands on to Jack and Russel's shoulders gesturing the twins to walk along with him. "Look up there." They all looked up at the screen, there they saw the outside world of Litwak's Arcade.

"Turbo, is this about that new game that came here yesterday?" Jack asked.

"Finally!" Turbo exclaimed rather too ecstatic as he pulled away from the twins. "Some sense has sprouted in one of you! Yes! You see that game, _Road Blasters_ has taken away my thunder!"

"Turbo, I know what you're really getting at. You're jealous just because those gamers abandoned this game just to try out _Road Blasters_." said Russel.

"Jealous? Ha! That's a laugh! A good joke, Russel" Turbo chuckled, maniacally.

"No, I'm just been factual and you're been stubborn and petty as always." said Russel as he rolled his eyes and shook his head to Turbo's attitude.

Turbo flashed a deadly glare at Russel. He then threw a clenched fist at Russel, hitting the twin at his arm. "I am not the stubborn one! Nor am I petty! So you just watch what you say to me, Russel!" Turbo snarled as he also grabbed the twin by the scruff of his neck.

"Guys! Stop it!" Jack jumped in as he tried to pry Turbo's hand free from the collar of Russel's jumpsuit.

"It's ok, Jack, he just can't get his own way." said Russel as he looked at Jack, hoping to reassure his twin. "Turbo," He then turned his gaze back to the racer. "You ought to learn that you can't have everything that you want and also keep your jealousy under control because it won't get you any where fancy. It'll just get you in to trouble."

"You don't know me well enough, Russel. So here's one thing and remember it well; No-one takes away my thunder!" Turbo snapped as he released Russel and kicked at the stands where the block pixel audience sat. Turbo was clouded with such anger that he surprisingly didn't feel the pain strike his toes.

"Jeez, Turbo! Calm down!" spat Russel who now rubbed at his throbbing arm as he approached the racer who was ready to throw more of a tantrum. "The Arcade has just opened. There are other kids who will play the game."

"No they won't!" Turbo screamed to the top of his lungs as he now threw a punch at the stand. This time he felt the agonizing pain of possible broken bones. He dropped down to his knees, hissing through gritted teeth.

"Turbo? Are you ok?" Jack asked as he knelt down to Turbo's level.

"Forget him, Jack, this always happens with Turbo just because the bratty baby can't have his bottle." Before Russel could then register why he was suddenly on the ground, he caught the sight of a white fist that struck him squarely between his eyes.

"Turbo! Stop!" Russel heard his twin yell in such a pleading tone and before Turbo could continue his assault, Russel, now gifted with a surge of adrenaline managed to grab Turbo's clenched fist and strike him at his stomach with his knee.

Turbo rolled over on to his back, wrapping his arms around his stomach. Jack hurried over to Russel and helped the twin to stand up.

"You brat!" Russel spat as he forced himself up. He was slightly dazed as he staggered towards Turbo in a drunk-like walk. He was about to deliver a kick at Turbo's side only to be stopped by Jack who grabbed the twin by his arm and pulled him away.

"No Russel! There's no point." said Jack.

"Whose side are you on?!" Russel snapped baring a vicious glare at the twin.

"I'm not on anyone's side!" Jack exclaimed in protest. "I'm just trying to put a stop to this ridiculous fight!" the twin then made his way to Turbo, kneeling down by his side and stretching out a helping hand offering the gesture to the racer.

"I don't need your help!" Turbo snarled as he slapped Jack's hand away.

The twin eyed Turbo with a hurt expression. "Fine. I was only going to do what was right. I won't allow this feud to go on between you and I and Russel." Jack then rose to his feet and walked up to Russel who set his arm over the twins shoulder. "Let's go get that nose fixed up."

The twins left Turbo who pulled himself up to his feet, slightly keeled over as he kept an arm wrapped around his stomach. He watched the twins disappear in to a two storey building. He then looked up at the very window that separated him from the Arcade. He then saw the two boys from yesterday who were playing the new game Road Blasters.

Deep within Turbo's throat a vicious growl thrummed away as he now spun on his heels and hurried over to his cart. He leapt in to the drivers seat and started the cart up. Shifting the gear in to first and striking the accelerator with his foot. The cart roared to life as Turbo spun the steering wheel around guiding the vehicle over the grass in a harsh turn upon its wheels. Turbo drove the cart to the exit of Turbo-Time now entering the wire.

"I'll get that _Road Blasters_ unplugged, no matter what!" Turbo growled to himself as he drove on.

However, as Turbo darted along the length of the extension wire, running out of his own games outlet was Felix. He came to a halt as he heard the barriers sensor blare.

"No! I have to make sure Turbo hasn't done the unthinkable!" Felix then dashed to the other side of the outlets. As he did a strange sound echoed the very station. Felix looked to see a sudden flash of red and white dart out of an outlet.

"Turbo?" Felix spoke aloud. And indeed it was.

Turbo was now racing away from the outlet of his game and gliding along in Game Central Station. He whizzed down along the opposite outlets. He eyed each one until his eyes that gleamed with such a look of a maniac met the words Road Blasters. Turbo even spotted Felix. He grinned wickedly as he set his cart in to fifth gear. The carts engine echoed with a violent roar, silencing out Felix's shouts. Turbo spun the cart harshly and drove right in to the entrance.

The handyman could only watch Turbo drive in to Road Blasters outlet. "No... He actually went in!"

"Hey!" Felix looked to see an entire blue holograph man approach him. "What are you doing out here during working hours?"

"I'm sorry, Surge Protector, but I'm Felix from _Fix-It Felix Jr_. and the lead character, Turbo from _Turbo-Time_ has just gone in to _Road Blasters_!" Felix answered.

"What? Why has he done that?!" the Surge Protector snapped.

"Because he is jealous of the game!" Felix snapped back. "He wants to put that game out of order; unplugged forever!"

"Well, there's nothing that can be done now and I doubt he'll get out of there alive. That game has a system to delete all spyware and malware. In short; any foreign visitors will be terminated. He is as good as dead if he doesn't reconsider coming out any time soon."

Felix felt his heart miss a beat towards the Surge Protectors words. All he could do now was stare at the outlet of _Road Blasters_ with such high hopes that Turbo would come back in to Game Central Station and go home before any one noticed the racers absence from _Turbo-Time_.

Meanwhile, Turbo had managed to enter the game with no problems whatsoever. The world of _Road Blasters_ was more vast and greatly detailed than he imagined. As he drove along he heard the sound of cars in the distance.

Turbo toed the accelerator, travelling forth along to the road where the cars of the game went along their role of play. Turbo then looked up at the screen to see the boys who were playing the game.

"_Turbo-tastic_!" Turbo exclaimed as he raised a thumbs up and drove to the far side of the game.

"Hey! Is that - ?"

"_Turbo-tastic_!" Turbo exclaimed again as he drove along the road again.

"That looks like Turbo." said one of the boys as he then eyed _Turbo-Time_ which was behind him and his friend.

"What is Turbo doing in this game?" the other boy asked as he continued to play the game, turning the steering wheel joystick.

In the game, Turbo drove on to the road once more only this time crashing in to the car the boy controlled. "_Turbo-tastiiiiii_ - !" Turbo was caught in a convulsing glitch.

On the screen the game began to glitch break in to dozens of pixels and codes, malfunctioning uncontrollably. "Oh, come on!" the boy moaned. "Mr. Litwak!"

Meanwhile, still convulsing and appearing frozen in the malfunction of the game, Turbo tried desperately to pull away. His yellow eyes managed to peer at that shocking familiar piece of orange paper that was slapped over the screen.

_'I... I did it! But I have to get out of here!'_ Turbo continuously revved the engine but the cart was also still caught in the frozen system. _'Come on! Come on!'_ Turbo growled slightly as he shifted the gear in to reverse which finally allowed the cart to be free and dash backwards. _'Time to get out of here.'_ Turbo shifted back in to first gear and steered to the exit of Road Blasters.

Outside of _Road Blasters_ outlet, Felix kept staring hopefully at the entrance. "Do you think he will come back?" Felix asked the Surge Protector who remained standing by the entrance.

"I'm not sure. All I do know is that you should head back to your game. Litwak could very well pull your plug if he sees that your game has no signs of activity. Plus, it's not like you to go against the rules of leaving the game during working hours." the Surge Protector answered.

Felix knew the Surge Protector was right. So he decided to praise his words, he turned on his heels and trudged along slowly back to his own outlet. He looked over his shoulder to eye the _Road Blasters_ outlet. There was no sign of any activity or even flash of red and white that would be Turbo.

As Felix was about to head in to his game it was then an all too familiar sound of a carts engine caught Felix's hearing. He turned around to see Turbo darting out of _Road Blasters_ outlet and drove forth towards where Felix stood.

"You may think whatever you like, Fix-It! But no-one, and I mean no-one takes away my thunder! Road Blasters will be unplugged and I shall be played once again!" Turbo exclaimed as he revved the cart, assuming to show his bursting glory.

Sadly, Felix hung his head as he sighed down-heartedly. "You won't be if you don't get back to _Turbo-Time_, Turbo. I suggest you get back as soon as you can before any one notices your absence" Felix then turned on his heels and he slowly sauntered back in to his own outlet.

"Nothing will happen, Felix! And I'm going back; back to be played once again!" and so, Turbo did praise to his words; revving his engine as he shifted in to first gear and raced down to the far end of the station.

Felix watched Turbo disappear in to the _Turbo-Time_ outlet. "Just... be safe, Turbo. And remember I'll be here to help you whether you know it or want my help at all." Felix whispered to himself.

Back in _Turbo-Time_, Jack and Russel were scouring the entire game to find Turbo.

"Did you find him any where, Jack?" Russel asked as he spotted Jack come back his way.

"No, Russel. I didn't." Jack sighed as he looked at his twin with fear in his eyes. "You don't think he left the game do you?"

"If he has then Litwak is bound to notice! He could pull our plug!" Russel exclaimed.

However, as Russel spoke these words, the world of _Turbo-Time_ began to fall in to a orange haze. The twins looked up to see Litwak place up that horrifying piece of paper on the screen. It was the very notice every character dread to see on the screen of their game. Russel and Jack stared in horror at that notice.

"We're... out of order?" Jack whispered, his voice trembling. "We... No! We can't be!" He then screamed to the top of his lungs.

"Stop it, Jack!" Russel snapped as he grabbed his twin roughly by his shoulders.

"I - I don't want to die, Russel!" Jack whimpered.

"We are not going to die! I won't allow that to happen!"

"Well, what do we do now?"

"The only thing we can do, Jack; leave. We have to leave the game. Hopefully there's another game that can hold us in until we figure something out. Let's get going."

As the twins were about to get in to their carts on the oval track, a familiar honk of a horn blared away. Jack and Russel looked up to see Turbo came to a halt, the tyres screeching viciously.

"Haha! I did it!" Turbo screamed with glee as he jumped out of his own cart. "_Road Blasters_ is as good as unplugged now!"

Consumed with such anger, Russel suddenly charged forth at Turbo, pinning the racer down upon the carts bonnet.

"You reckless brat! Not only is _Road Blasters_ due to be unplugged but this game is also on the list!" Russel spat and rather literally on Turbo's face.

"First, control how you talk, Russel, and lastly, what are you talking about?" Turbo asked.

"Look!" Russel forced Turbo to stand up firmly on his own two feet. As the racer gazed up at the notice, his eyes dilated small out of horror and his jaw dropped open, speechless as he gawked at the notice.

"And guess what, Turbo, it's all your fault!" Russel snarled as he forced Turbo against his cart with such brutal strength. Turbo yelped as he collided with the left side mirror of the cart upon his side.

"You and your damn jealousy and attention seeking self has put us out of order!" Russel snapped as he leapt in to his cart. "Come on, Jack. Litwak will be here to unplug the game soon. We have to leave."

Jack knew that Russel was right. The time to leave was now. Before making his way to his own cart, Jack looked down at Turbo who slowly pulled himself back up on to his own two feet. The racer eyed Jack with such sorrow.

"Will we, well, when can I see you again?" Turbo asked.

"I don't know, Turbo." Jack exhaled in sigh. "You have gone too far this time. Our only home now is within Game Central Station. If we do cross one another, well, I only hope you won't go Turbo." and with that, Jack calmly sat himself at the steering wheel of his cart. In sync, he and Russel started up the vehicles and drove for the exit of Turbo-Time.

Turbo watched the twins disappear. He then looked up at the notice once again causing the racer this time to be on the brink of tears that were slowly welling up at the brim of his sickly-yellow eyes. "What am I suppose to do now?" He asked aloud to the eerie silence.

However, deep down within the racer who was now in a sea of regret, almost drowning towards his inevitable doing. His jealousy had made him become blind upon all reason of the world around him but only granted him the sight of desires and dreams and nothing more.

Turbo wiped away the stray tears that flowed graciously down his cheeks. He climbed in to the drivers seat of his cart and before setting off, he looked up at the notice once more. "I can't dwell on it any more. I'm homeless... That I need to see to."

Turbo left his game, unable to look back even for a split second within the view of his side mirrors.

As every character of Litwak's Arcade would put it; it was game over for Turbo-Time and of course for Turbo. Right?

* * *

**I'm still trembling as I put this up! My nerves are shot! Sucks to have Anxiety Disorder. Any way, I hope this approves. Guess what if it doesn't? Nothing. I don't care. This story is going on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: No rest for the wicked. This chapter is basically how it would appear on King Candy/Turbo's death. Heck, you'll find out later within future chapters. Story is nearly finished any way, so it should be sooner than later, hopefully. Please, enjoy.**

******The following characters does not belong to me. All characters belong to the creators of Wreck-It Ralph; Walt Disney.**

* * *

"No, no!" Turbo tried with all his might to stop himself drifting towards the blinding yet mesmerizing light that erupted from Diet Cola mountain. This foreign body that he was now apart of refused to allow him getting in the way of flying towards that ever so hypnotic light.

"_Yes_!" a sudden ecstatic voice echoed within Turbo's hearing. Who was that? "Go in to the ligh - _ahh_!" it was then the scolding heat consumed him in that split second of a hot, white flash. The world was unimaginably bright; intense and unbearable to endure.

Then, in such a painful slow pace, the world began to plunge in to darkness. The racer then felt strangely light and incredibly warm as a sudden flash of bright red lights shone above him. He looked up to see two words flash continuously; GAME OVER.

_"Wait... Does this mean I'm - ?"_ Turbo felt his entire body quiver and grow cold to the very thought that planted itself to domain in his mind. _"I'm dead? No... no, I can't be dead! I can't die!"_

Unfortunately, Turbo did not have much of a choice within this situation he was now in. It looked to be the very end for him, now. Not a single spark of hope would shine for the racer. And as this continue to remind him, he saw the words flicker as they began to fade out.

_"No! This... This is all that damn glitches fault!"_ Turbo suddenly snapped aloud to the darkness. _"Vanellope, if I ever get out of here, I will see to destroying you, your halitosis wrecker friend, Mr-Fix-Everything and the Psycho Woman!"_

There was a sharp spurt of energy that was billow with electricity and static causing him to jerk and shiver. _'Wait... what did I just say?'_ Turbo thought to himself. Who were those people he had just mentioned? And why did he remember just those fewer seconds of what he said and why did the memory disappear?

_"What... What is wrong with me?!"_ Turbo exclaimed as he clasped his hands upon the sides of his head. _"Why is this - ugh!"_ Turbo suddenly cringed as he felt his body quiver once more. Every piece of his coding was been ripped away yet he stayed as a solid form. Deep within his form, the coding that tore itself away managed to repair itself as it flashed to a blood red colour frantically.

Something was definitely not right at all. Turbo collapsed on to his side, curling within himself on the non-existent ground, quivering as sparks of electricity began to pulsate around him, causing the racer to convulse. His eyes closed tightly shut and he hissed through gritted teeth as he could feel his code pulling away, separating but somehow managed to refrain from leaving him completely.

The world before him was malfunctioning and for what reason it had was to terminate the hidden dangerous source that tried to keep itself from been removed. It clung on to Turbo's code for such dear life. The nuisance would not allow the system Turbo remained dormant in to take its existence away.

The system tried and tried again to dispose of the little threatening bother, but Turbo's code had tricked the system; its identity had cloaked itself. It was still known to be a part of this game and therefore it would not allow him to die but instead to make him regenerate. It could not be deleted, the system could only allow the threat to escape and return the same way it had entered the game.

And at that moment everything was still. Turbo had managed to refrain from quivering uncontrollably. He fluttered open his eyes, everything around him was coming in to focus. They still remained an 8-bit block style. His coding was still slightly jarred for his body had not completely reset itself. He looked up at the world around him. It was shockingly unfamiliar.

Turbo reached out an arm, wincing before he managed to drag himself to stand. His knees began to buckle but he managed to keep himself upright. He wrapped his arms around his chest and kept his head tucked down, making himself look small and fragile.

As Turbo trudged along he could feel himself becoming weaker. He could feel he was getting colder. He could remember his body had gone through such change, causing drastic damage. He had also gone through the shock of a near-death experience and having his first taste of his code being ripped away from his frame and he didn't enjoy the feel of them at all.

The thought of it ever happening again made him shiver in disgust. He wouldn't allow death to overcome him again. He won't allow it to try and take him away.

It was then a surge that made his entire form tense up and his vision was victim of a foggy sight. No, he decided not to dwell on to any more thoughts.

Turbo finally collapsed to the ground. He had fainted.

* * *

**Short, I know. But hopefully it'll be worth the wait...  
EDIT: Slight issue as Turbo states the others; "your hilatosis wrecker friend, -Everything, and the Psycho Woman!" Where it says "Everything" it's suppose to say Mr-Fix-Everything if the issue hasn't cleared up. Sorry. I've edit and updated the chapter but it hasn't bothered to settle itself.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok... here we go. Yes, I am typing this while I'm behind the chair; my only shield to hateful reviews again. If that will happen. Now I'm praying that my Horoscope will be right for the rest of today and tommorow. Now, I'll say this on both header, here and footer at the end of the story; Please! No negative reviews. I will not allow this fic to receive another black mark. If you don't like this story then please, keep it to yourself. Save yourself the time and read something else.**

**Thank you. And thank you to the reviews of the first two chapters. I want this story to continue on as much as you do so I will grant that. The story is nearly finished any way. So you can expect more chapters to arrive within a couple of days apart. Now, on to the story.**

**The following characters does not belong to me. All characters belong to the creators of Wreck-It Ralph; Walt Disney.**

* * *

In the game _Sugar Rush_ it was peaceful as ever. That was unless you could count out the tremendous roar of cart engines gliding along the candy themed race track.

Princess Vanellope was ahead of her fellow racers. In the distance she could see the finish line which was getting closer and closer. The banner gleamed a rare gold in the midday sun with the words "FINISH" dancing slowly.

Taffyta and Rancis suddenly arrived at Vanellope's tale, bumpers were now touching. Vanellope gasped which sent a shocked glitch which rippled her entire frail frame. She winched as Taffyta raced past her and crossed over the finishing line, followed by Rancis then Vanellope.

"The winner is; Taffyta!" the announcer blared. The audience of such candy assortments cheered for Taffyta's win of the Random Roster Race.

Vanellope pulled up next to Taffyta who beamed proudly as she twirled her lollipop around in her mouth. "You were rather desperate to win today, Taffyta, but could you not cause our bumpers to nuzzle again? You made me panic-glitch!" Vanellope chuckled, nervously.

"Sorry, Vanellope. It happened as I over took Rancis." Taffyta apologized.

"Well, congratulations any way, Taff." Vanellope said with a cheerful beam that raised to both her ears as she also stretched out her hand and gave Taffyta's a gentle shake.

"Thank you." Taffyta smiled as she released her hand. "Say, we plan to go to _Tapper's_ tonight. Would you like to join us?" Taffyta asked.

"Oh. Well, I'd love to but Ralph is coming to visit me. Perhaps another time, if you don't mind?" said Vanellope as she shuffled her feet awkwardly.

"Sure. It's no problem," Taffyta said as she gave Vanellope a comforting squeeze upon her shoulder. Vanellope smiled and suddenly skipped along back to her cart. "Where are you off to now, Vanellope?" Taffyta asked.

"Just for a quick drive that's all." Vanellope answered as she shifted the gear in first and nudged her toe against the accelerator. The cart roared in to life as Vanellope span the vehicle around. "See you soon!" She called out.

Taffyta and Rancis watched, along with the other racers, their Princess or President, as she formerly appointed herself as disappear in the distance. "I bet she's off back to Diet Cola mountain. I wonder why she goes there." Taffyta spoke aloud to her fellow racers who could simply shrug for either they couldn't think of an answer.

Vanellope soon arrived in to a clearing before the mountain. She switched off the ignition and relaxed her legs. She then hopped out of her cart and looked around the area. There were several candy-stripped trees standing tall and sat in the ground were jawbreakers and several coloured gum-drops.

"I love it here." Vanellope sighed to herself as she looked at the beauty the candy had to offer. This was one of the places that she could call home not long ago. Now, it was just a place to come by every now and then. It was just that peaceful for her.

As Vanellope walked around a jawbreaker her foot came in contact with something. She quickly looked down to see a prone figure that wore a white helmet with a scarlet T emblazoned upon the centre, a red and white jumpsuit and red boots. They laid on their side and appeared unconscious. Vanellope suddenly gasped in horror for her hazel eyes were stunned with the familiarity with this figure.

Flashes of images struck her mind. She could see the familiar figure that once wrestled her deep within the Nougat Mines as they destroyed the windscreen of her cart, they had soon changed entirely as Vanellope glitched out of fear and declared who they were. They were not the once delightful yet manic loyal lead character called King Candy. No. They were a character believed to be dead a long time ago.

"T - Turbo!" she suddenly shrieked. She quickly covered her mouth with her stumpy hands and stared down at Turbo who began to groan as he slowly curled in amongst himself. Vanellope quickly glitch teleported herself to hide behind a nearby jawbreaker which unfortunately didn't hide her brilliantly or as she hoped for. Nor did resorting to be down on her hands and knees.

"Uhh! My head!" Turbo hissed through his sickly-yellow, gritted teeth as he rubbed at his forehead. His sunken eyes slowly flickered open half-lidded. "What happened to - ?" Turbo's yellow eyes snapped open. They surprisingly appeared to enlarge to the size of saucers as he gawked at the candy themed scenery.

"What is this place?" He asked aloud. However, for Turbo to do so this made Vanellope cringe with a touch of anger building up within her.

_'Is he stupid?! He tried to take over this game! I was as good as dead if Ralph hadn't made Diet Cola mountain erupt with all the Mentos!'_ Vanellope then raised herself up slightly to see the back of Turbo. _'Actually, he does look lost and... Wait. What am I thinking?'_ Deep down, Vanellope had such a mixture of thoughts and feelings brewing within her towards Turbo.

The young racer knew that Turbo wouldn't suddenly try to turn a new leaf after months of that horror she went through because of him. Especially when she realised he had disguised himself as King Candy, a character that was left out of the game and she, the rightful lead character of Sugar Rush, was forced to become a glitch. Or was it possible that Turbo's memories were wiped? Therefore did it cause such an amount of time for Turbo to regenerate in the game? Did Sugar Rush now recognize him as a character?

Vanellope's train of thoughts was interrupted as she heard the sound of feet shuffling among the chocolate ground. In a blink of an eye, she was now staring in to Turbo's eerie, glowing yellow eyes. The young racer screamed to the top of her lungs as she fell flat on her bottom while glitching severely.

"Whoa! Sorry! I - I didn't mean to scare you there, little girl!" Turbo spoke hoping to reassure Vanellope as he raised his hands and slowly approached the young girl who shuffled herself backwards, working her hands and feet to get as far as possible from the older racer.

Vanellope gasped as she came in contact with a nearby gum-drop against her back. Turbo stopped in front of her and smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry. Please, don't be afraid of me. I won't hurt you." Vanellope could only stare at Turbo in horror. "I know I'm not bound to be easy looking on the eyes, but please don't fear me."

"I... I'm n - not afraid! Just get away from me! I don't even want to look at you!" Vanellope spoke in a shaking voice.

Turbo could only furrow his brows in confusion. "Can I ask why? I haven't done anything to you. I've only just met you and I mean you no harm at all." Turbo said as he managed to get closer to Vanellope that he was knelt down in front of her.

"Please, girl," Turbo whispered.

"Vanellope." the young racer muttered.

"Vanellope? Vanellope Von...?" Turbo's voice trailed away in to a whisper. The racer's pupils dilated incredibly small as he stared at Vanellope with a horrified expression. As he stared on deep within his minds eye various images began to suffocate his vision.

Turbo only ever saw the young girl who claimed to be Vanellope in the view of an apparition; a series of locations and situations involving her and of course himself. The racer could see himself; staring down at the Royal Raceway where many Avatar racers.

One especially in a turquoise hoodie who bounced to her feet for her goal had now become a triumph; _"Yipee! I'm in the race!"_ and Turbo could hear a familiar voice; his voice; _"Vanellope?!... That "glitch" can not be allowed to race!"_

But there was more that struck him; Turbo could see himself now in a pure white cart that darted forth along a secret track that ran along by the main duplicate rainbow track in the Nougat Mines. He had forced his cart down on to Vanellope's own, forcing its front end on top the others fender.

_"Get off of my track!"_ these words echoed through Turbo's hearing.

_"Hey! What are you, crazy?!"_ Vanellope exclaimed as she tried to reverse her cart off of the other.

The image then changed to Turbo wrestling with Vanellope over a rod he used to break her windscreen. She glitched away as she grabbed hold of the rod which now acted as a conductor; forcing Turbo to also glitch. His vision distorted in to static with a hint of red phasing in and out as he then looked down at himself in shock.

The image finally faded. Turbo was now staring at Vanellope who had a raised a brow as well as tilting her head out of curiosity. "Why were you screaming?" She asked.

"Wh - What?" Turbo spat coldly.

Vanellope cringed to his yell. Especially towards his change of behaviour. "You were screaming some words out; my name and also calling me a glitch."

"W... Well, that's because you are one, you brat!" Turbo snapped as he stepped closer to Vanellope, kneeling down in front of the girl.

"Hey! I'm proud that I am! Even after the reset of the game I still have it because it's who I am!" Vanellope snapped back at the older racer.

"Haha! Well, you deserved it! Especially all the ridicule that I told the other racers to do so that you - "

"So that I would what? That I wouldn't want to race ever again? Well, think again. Racing is in my code. I knew it all those years which you ruined for me. You ruined everything I had!" Vanellope interrupted.

"Rephrase that; you ruined everything I had in this... this place!" Turbo raised his arms gesturing to his surroundings. However, he appeared greatly confused. "Uhm, remind me what this place is again."

"Well, if you just remembered who I am then you should remember. _Uh-doi_!"

"Yeah, sure it's... it's - Uhm..." Turbo furrowed his brow as he concentrated hard on the very name of the game that he was in. Sadly it did not ease his patience that was roaming on thin ice. "Gah! I don't know! I don't know this freaking' place!" Turbo screamed as he then kicked at the gum-drop just missing the tip of Vanellope's ear.

"Hey! Watch it!" She hissed as she rose up on to her feet.

"Don't talk to me unless the words that come out of your mouth tell me where I am!"

"Have you really lost your mind?!" Vanellope instantly snapped, seeming to have grown courage and sprouted away from fear. She had risen on to her feet and shot Turbo a deadly glare with her adorable eyes. "You're in _Sugar Rush_! And you, you are the one who nearly made this game become obsolete if I have to remind you of that as well."

Turbo stared at Vanellope with bemusement. "And... and I would have completed that goal if you had not sneaked your way in to that damn race! You and your damn friends helped you, didn't they?!" Turbo spat as he gave a harsh prod at Vanellope's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Vanellope slapped Turbo's hand away. "And yes, my friends helped me and it was to get rid of you! Why are you here any way? How are you still alive after what happened at Diet Cola mountain?!"

It was then Turbo's expression was clouded with confusion once again. It was true that he wasn't sure why he was in _Sugar Rush_ or how he very well arrived in the game. Not a single image made its presence in his mind to explain the girl's question.

"Why am I in _Sugar Rush_ is actually a good question. Well, I just awoke from who knows how long I've been unconscious for. I... well, I can only remember seeing this light and I was been dragged to it and... that's it. The rest is just an obnoxious blur. That's all I can say." Turbo then sighed as he hung his head as well as feeling regretful on answering Vanellope's question.

However, Vanellope then strangely felt her heart drop to her stomach; she was feeling guilty. _'Why do I feel this way? I could've died! Sugar Rush would have been obsolete!'_ She then looked at Turbo who raised his gaze. His yellow eyes that were sunken giving him that same skeletal feature also did glint strangely with plea and a little spark of light was within them. It was of hope.

"Are you sure, and I mean absolutely sure that is all you remember?" Vanellope asked.

"Yes, yes! I don't know why I can't remember anything else. And been here, as I barely remember this place, I doubt it could jog my memory." Turbo then looked up at Vanellope with that same spark of hope in his eyes. "I... I'm going to regret asking this especially after what has happened; can you help me?" He asked the young girl.

"You... y - you want me t - to help you?" Vanellope spluttered. "Are you serious? Why would you want my help when you tried to get rid of me?!"

"Hear me out, glitch, I didn't ask to end up here in this cavity source world and I doubt any one else would help in or out of this game. And I do remember that you're the lead character so I also see you'll turn a little favour down and get rid of me." Turbo then sat himself down on the chocolate ground, pulling his knees up to his chest.

_'I want to get rid of you indeed!'_ a little voice spat in the back of Vanellope's mind. _'But... I was taught on how to help others. He taught me and I will follow it out but I can't stand Turbo! I'm just so... so mad about what he did!'_ It's true that she was mad at Turbo for all that had happened. But now, and she could feel it, that something wasn't right about how Turbo was acting.

The young girl sighed and out stretched her small hand to Turbo who looked at it, then looked at Vanellope. "Well, if you don't want my help then that's fine." Vanellope shrugged as she slowly retreated her hand back only to suddenly have Turbo's own pure white hand take hold of hers.

"Ok, let me just clarify all this," Turbo then released Vanellope's hand and gave his own a quick wipe on his jumpsuit seeming worried he'd catch something from the girl, "I'd rather not have your help, but since I have no choice right now I will actually be thankful if you were to help me. And if I'm honest, I truly and gladly will return the favour." said Turbo as he pulled himself up on to his feet.

"I don't know about you returning a favour back to me. You may as well just be grateful a President is taking you in to her castle and is willing to help you with anything."

"Wait just a minute. Even if you are the lead character of this game, and you're a, let my memory re-run itself, you're actually a Princess yet you say you are a President that lives in a castle? Well, I have never heard of that one before especially from a child that is full of over-the-top imagination." Turbo chuckled slightly.

"Well, I _was_ a Princess, but I changed it. Plus, I was greatly known as a "glitch" because of you trying to get rid of me and I've never given up the ability to use it." and with those final words, Vanellope released Turbo's hand as her body began to distort in to dozens of blue pixels which instantly reverted back to her proper form.

"Whoa!" Turbo gasped in awe. "So it's true that you're still a glitch."

"I _was_ a glitch." Vanellope corrected as she wagged a finger at Turbo. "I just still do it frequently but I'm that used to it really." she finished as she balanced herself on the balls of her feet, rocking back and forth.

"So it really doesn't cause you any problems? I know it can happen to any one, but I never thought it wouldn't worry you; a young girl of what? Seven or something like that?" Turbo asked as he gestured to all of the young girl.

"You're close, but we'll spare the guessing game. I'm nine." Vanellope answered. "And I suppose it must be very rare in your view?" She then asked.

"Well, yes, it is." Turbo shrugged.

"Well, I'm stuck with the glitch not you so you don't have to worry about it." Vanellope beamed as she gave a soft nudge at Turbo's arm who cringed slightly to have her touch him. "Well, come on. We'll head up to my castle. Follow me."

Turbo stayed close behind Vanellope as she led the way to where her cart was parked. At first sight of the vehicle Turbo was immensely gob-smacked. He remembered the other carts with their candy style. But now, the bizarre design which Turbo had never seen on such a vehicle before was just parked there before him. He could only stare at the strange arrangement of decoration upon its body.

"So how did you manage to come by... this kind of cart? If that is what I'm looking at." Turbo asked as he began to inspect the vehicle from its chocolate covered wafer spoiler down to its frosting-sprinkle covered bumper.

"A friend and I made it so I could enter the Random Roster Race which you have to pay to play." Vanellope answered as she laid an arm on the carts bonnet.

"I know about the Roster, glitch, and I know this is clearly candy land, but because it still baffles me just tell me why and even how can something that is made out of what looks like bread cakes, various assortment of sweets and even icing actually run?" Turbo asked as he gestured to each decoration upon the cart.

"Welcome back to _Sugar Rush_, Turbo. To where ever it was you came from, I'll let you know that everything has changed in the arcade. And also we have a bakery. I didn't think I would have to remind you of that or that you tried to stop me getting away with the cart." Vanellope then swung her legs over and landed in the drivers seat. "Now, hop on, Turbo, or else you will have to walk to the castle."

"Just one problem, glitch, have you forgotten that your cart is a one seater and that is for you; the driver?" Turbo questioned Vanellope as well as pointing out the obvious problem.

"Well, yeah, I can see that. So why don't you just sit on the back and hold on tight?" Her suggestion earned her a disapproving glare from the racer. "Look, I won't drive too fast to knock you off unless you come up with a reason that I should." Vanellope continued as she gestured to the back of the cart.

Turbo was about to say something in protest. Instead he sighed and gave a quick shrug as he pulled himself up on to the back before the spoiler which he held on to tightly as Vanellope switched on the ignition and shifted in to first gear.

Vanellope had kept true to her words; the cart was rolling along a gentle speed. The drive was so smooth that Turbo had allowed himself to lay back and relax slightly and enjoy the scenery of the candy themed world which stretched as far as the eye could see.

_'Actually I wonder how_ Turbo-Time _is.'_ Turbo thought to himself. _'I bet the twins miss me beating them in the races and I winning that beautiful trophy as always.'_ Turbo beamed to this thought as well as chuckling softly to himself. He even started to wonder if he'd be able to leave _Sugar Rush_ for awhile just to see the twin racers and just before the arcade would open.

Turbo was cut short of his thoughts as Vanellope now drove up a long, en-winding road that led to the grand castle in the distance.

"To say that castle belonged to me it sure is quite a castle you have, glitch." Turbo said aloud over the sound of the carts engine.

"Even so just you wait until you see more on the inside. It'll make you think it would need an extension or something." Vanellope replied as she shifted the gear to fourth, making the cart glide along quicker. She steered the cart to the right where a shutter-like door opened automatically. They entered a dim-lit tunnel that seemed to have no end.

"Where exactly are we now?" asked Turbo.

"We're under the castle. This leads to a separate room for my cart and also to the main hall." Vanellope answered. And just as that saying goes; there's always a light at the end of every tunnel soon sparked to life for the very thing could be seen just a few feet away and was getting closer, and closer until finally the young racers came in to a small room that was entirely dark violet and in the middle was a large turn table with a ramp acquired.

Vanellope eased the cart up on the turn table and came to a gentle halt. "Did you enjoy the ride?" she asked she hopped out of the cart.

"It... well, it sure was something," Turbo answered as he allowed his dangling feet to drop to the floor, "I may have been in this game for years but whatever the reason I still can't get over how well the programmers did this game."

"Why don't you get in to the century, old man? Things have to change here and there and not everything lasts forever." said Vanellope as she then grabbed Turbo by his arm, dragging him along as she pushed past the tall, crimson curtains that led to a grand corridor.

"Hey! I'm not that old!" Turbo exclaimed in protest. "My programmer set me for the age of 18."

"Wow, really? Huh, I never figured you to be the age of a... what's the word, adolescent?" said Vanellope as she began to scan the racer from his helmet to his boots.

"And I still never figured a young girl like you to be the lead character of this game. But what does it matter now? I'm here in this sickly game with barely any memory of what I did. It's just like time decided to out run me." said Turbo as he shrugged at his very words.

"But it has been - " Vanellope stopped her sentence right there. _'No. I shouldn't tell him yet. He'll be worried even towards his game which is long gone. That is if he remembers it.'_

"Hey, glitch?" Turbo's voice snapped the young girl out of her trance-like state. "What were you saying?" He asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking, that's all. Now, come on, let's not lag. I best show you around." Vanellope cheered which echoed the hollow corridor as did the squeak of her boots as she skipped along the cookie tiles.

It was no sooner that Vanellope had shown Turbo around the castle they had stopped for a break along with a decided quick snack that Vanellope had suggested. Turbo, knowing that the castle was made of edible sweets, also knew the snack was bound to be something sweet enough to bring on a cavity.

"Ok, then what do you fancy?" Vanellope asked Turbo as she skipped in to the dining area.

"I really don't know. So long as it isn't candy filled. I've seen enough to make my stomach churn." Turbo said as he brought a hand to his stomach which disobeyed his words by growling slightly.

"Sounds more like it's of hunger." Vanellope giggled as she gave quite a poke at Turbo's belly.

"Ok, glitch, it could be that but it isn't my fault your programmer who obviously had a sweet tooth decided to make the game look even edible for the gamers of the arcade." Turbo finished as he raised his hands in defeat.

"Ok, I get what you mean. So how does some pancakes sound?" Vanellope suggested.

"I guess they would be ok." Turbo however sighed out of frustration to the idea. He just wanted to leave Sugar Rush and get back to Turbo-Time.

Not noticing his ominous annoyance, Vanellope then hurried along to the counter which led to a built-in kitchen. She spotted Sour Bill, the lime green cough drop sweet tidy away the used cutlery. "Hey, Bill!" Vanellope called out.

"Hm?" Sour Bill hummed in his deep, monotone voice as he turned to see who called him out, almost dropping the cutlery surprise as he saw the Princess. "Oh! Miss Vanellope, what can I do for you?"

"Could you whip up two worth wounds of pancakes for me and my guest?" Vanellope asked.

"Of course, Miss. Is it Wreck-It Ralph with you?" Sour Bill asked as he lit up the oven behind him.

"Well, not exactly. Now, don't freak out, Bill, but it's Turbo." as the name "Turbo" rang in Sour Bill's hearing, this time he did drop the cutlery. "You'll get bad luck if you pick up the forks and knives." Vanellope quickly muttered. "Any way, I found him unconscious near Diet Cola mountain. He has no memory whatsoever of what happened at the mountain. I think he even still believes his game is still in the arcade."

Sour Bill couldn't help but stare at Vanellope as though she had turned insane. "Are... are you sure i - it is wise to allow him here, Miss?" Sour Bill stuttered in question.

"I know what he did was terrible, but now, even if he doesn't remember, I'll jog his memory. Plus, this'll be a chance to redeem himself." Vanellope answered.

"Well, I can't say otherwise, but when Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix and Miss Calhoun come over what will they think?" Vanellope knew Sour Bill had a point.

"I have a feeling that they won't agree but I'll figure it out. In the mean time just treat Turbo as a guest. I know he did terrible things but let's see how it goes first." Vanellope ordered.

"Yes, Miss Vanellope. I shall make a start on the pancakes. The drinks are on the table by the window back in the dining area." Sour Bill pointed out.

"Thanks, Bill!" Vanellope chirped as she spun on her heels and ran back to the dining area where Turbo was awaiting her return. "Hey, sorry about that." she quickly apologized.

"It's ok. There's no need to apologize." Turbo idly shrugged.

"Well, go ahead and take a seat. Sour Bill will have the pancakes ready shortly." Vanellope said as she gestured to the dining table. She and Turbo made their way and sat down opposite each other. They remained in rather a haunting silence.

Turbo's cat-yellow eyes scanned the area in a curious manner. He had never seen such a grand dining area with a kitchen just a few feet away from where he sat. His half-hearted curiosity since he recalled his time in the castle was how everything still appeared to be made of various sweets.

"Enjoying the layout and such?" Vanellope asked, breaking the silence between she and he.

"Oh. Yes, I must admit it's still rather nice. Even to this day it just still baffles me on how such a game like this can handle all this memory." Turbo answered, still gazing upon the decorations of the room.

"You sure are old school aren't you?" Vanellope giggled.

"Well, glitch, why don't you tell me how you would feel if you awoke in to an unknown game which does give you abit of a shock with such a difference you could never imagine to appear before your very eyes?" Turbo asked.

"Well, I guess the same actually. But also, I would just accept it and go with the flow like we all should when it comes to change." Vanellope answered shrugging her shoulders alittle.

"Not everyone can accept change just in an instant." said Turbo as he folded his arms on the table and laid his head to rest on them.

"Turbo, I'm sorry you had to go through that. But I promise to help you out, no matter what." Vanellope said as she reached out her small hand and squeezed Turbo's arm softly, hoping to give him some comfort.

"Well, thank you, I suppose." Turbo muttered as he raised his head. There Vanellope smiled softly while Turbo exchanged the expression nervously stared at each other; Yellow eyes and hazel eyes stared longingly upon each other which could have lasted for an eternity if it wasn't for Sour Bill who cleared his throat as he approached the racers, holding two platefuls of pancakes.

"Your pancakes, Miss Vanellope and Turbo." Sour Bill raised the plates up to Turbo.

"Thanks, cough-drop." Turbo smiled as he took hold of both plates. He passed one on to Vanellope.

"Thanks, Turbo, and thanks for making the pancakes, Sour Bill." Vanellope thanked the cough drop assistant.

"You're welcome, Miss." Sour Bill then looked at Turbo who smiled warmly. But Sour Bill couldn't help but stare at Turbo with fear in his eyes as he slowly backed away from the racer and hurried on his jelly bean-like feet to leave the area.

Turbo furrowed his brows in confusion as he looked down at his plateful of pancakes. "That's odd." He muttered under his breath.

"What?" Vanellope asked as she began to pour some maple syrup over the top of her pancakes.

"It was just the way he looked at me. He looked... frightened." said Turbo rather meekly as he looked over his shoulder to where Sour Bill had disappeared.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's been through a lot and such and he's easily frightened." said Vanellope as she then held out the small jug of syrup to Turbo. "Maple syrup?"

"Yes, p - p - please." Turbo stuttered as though the word was poison he should keep clear from his tongue. He took the jug and poured a small amount atop of the first pancake.

"Oh, would you like a drink?" Vanellope quickly spoke up.

"Yes, but allow me to get them for us." said Turbo as he pushed the chair back and rose to his three foot stature.

"Well, if you insist. They're just by the window on the table and I would like a drink of orange please." said Vanellope.

Turbo gave a slight nod and made his way to where several jugs sat atop a table where Vanellope had pointed out. He plucked up two cups and filled one up with orange juice and the other with water.

"Here." said Turbo as he approached the dining table. He set the cup of orange juice down by Vanellope's plate.

"Thanks, buddy." Vanellope beamed from ear to ear.

"You're... you're welcome." said Turbo as he sat down and began to cut his pancakes down to size. "So what do you have planned for me any way, glitch?" Turbo asked.

The young racer raised a finger, signalling for him to allow her to rid of the mouthful of food to speak. "How do you mean? I don't have anything planned to do to you."

"I'm sure you do, glitch. So do tell. I'm sure you're bound to have something in stall for me who tried to get rid of you and take over this game. Say something like torture or lock me up in the Fungeon for the rest of my life? If I'm giving you ideas then you're welcome."

"Turbo, I'm not going to do anything to you, but do you know this game well?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah. Well, actually most of it. I never did decide to browse the game. I only ever learnt there were different areas when I went in to the code of the game. I've only ever fancied been by the starting line." Turbo answered. "But really it sure would be nice to race again." Turbo sighed before eating a piece of pancake. "Actually, I'll be able to when I head back to Turbo-Time."

Vanellope, who was drinking her orange juice suddenly spluttered the drink over the table, spraying Turbo slightly at his arms.

"Whoa! Be careful there, would you?" Turbo winced as he wiped the spew off of his arms.

"Sorry!" Vanellope coughed as she tried to clear her throat but her coughing began to get worse that Turbo immediately jumped to his feet and hurried over to Vanellope and began to pat at her back.

After a few more pats, Vanellope's coughing ceased as she inhaled sharply for air. Turbo rubbed gently at her back as she caught her breath. "Thank you." Vanellope whispered as she smiled softly at Turbo.

"Yeah, well, it's ok. No problem. Do you feel better any way?" Turbo asked as he eyed Vanellope with a pinch of concern in his voice.

"Yeah. I'm sorry but you kind of gave me a shock there." Vanellope answered.

"You mean when I talked about going back to _Turbo-Time_? Well, I have to go soon. The arcade will be open in a couple of hours. Plus, I am sure the twins are missing me and of course want to mess me around with their usual antics." Turbo said. Even his very words had him chuckle slightly. He knew how the twins would feel if he didn't return to the game and even if he did; they'd be grateful but of course more playful and teasing than ever.

"Well, yes, it is about _Turbo-Time_. You see, well, I don't know how to break this to you, and I don't know if you'll believe me even if I could tell you but I don't want to upset you, Turbo." Vanellope span round in her chair and looked at Turbo directly upon his yellow eyes.

"Vanellope," He finally spoke her name, "believe me when I say this to you. I will believe what you say because I actually do need your help and you said you will give it to me. But my game is just fine, I know it is. The last time I left it was only a few hours ago and that was when I found myself waking up in your game." but as Turbo spoke, Vanellope could only shake her head.

"No, Turbo, the last time you left wasn't even an hour ago." Vanellope then allowed her feet to drop to the floor and stare solemnly at Turbo. "It was - " a sudden creak interrupted Vanellope. She and Turbo snapped their heads round to see the doors open ajar and there, peeking round the slightly open door was Sour Bill.

"Excuse me, Miss Vanellope?" Sour Bill muttered loudly. "I didn't mean to interrupt, but they are here now." the cough drop then gave a quick flick of his head to the side.

"Ok. Thanks, Bill, let them come in." Vanellope then looked back at Turbo who looked back at her with question creeping upon his face.

"Who's "they"? And what do you mean by my leave of _Turbo-Time_ wasn't "even an hour ago"? What is going on, Vanellope?" Turbo questioned the young girl. His face now becoming distort with fear that even Vanellope read instantly upon his look.

"I... well, I'm sure they can explain it to you as well. But I'd best explain why you're here to them first. They may not take your presence to be of a friendly sorts." Vanellope quickly grabbed hold of Turbo's hand and squeezed it tightly causing even his knuckles to turn more whiter.

"Vanellope? Why are you - ?"

"Listen, just act as you normally do when you meet new people. I don't know if you'll know them or if they will know you but they have been in this arcade longer than me. Don't let them think different of you or else they may try to... do away with you?"

"Do away with me?!" Turbo exclaimed.

"Vanellope? Are you ok?" a deep voice called out. Then all of a sudden there was a sound of a cocking gun and heavy foot falls that caused such vibrations to ripple beneath Vanellope and Turbo's feet. Then the ginger-bread doors flung open while also falling off their weak hinges.

Vanellope shook her head as she eyed the very people who had caused the doors to fall and crumble. "Hey, Ralph, did you forget that things around here can be broken so easily?"

"Sorry about that." said the tall wrecker. "We did hear a shout and - is that?" Ralph then gawked at Turbo who stared fearfully at the trio that stood by the entrance.

"Oh, my land!" Felix the handyman gasped. "I - is that Turbo?"

"Yes, it is him, Felix!" Ralph bellowed to the smaller man. "And why exactly is he here, Vanellope?"

"Wait." Turbo mumbled in a nervous tone. "I think I remember you." He then released his grip from Vanellope's hand and began to approach cautiously close to Felix.

However, Calhoun who was standing protectively close to him aimed her gun down at Turbo. "Don't get any ideas, kiddo!" She whispered in a voice that could definitely kill.

"Tamora, please, put the gun away." said Felix as he set a hand on to the woman's arm. "He's clearly of no threat and I know you like to keep it on the toes for risks." luckily, the handyman's words had Calhoun soften her expression and set the gun away. "I'm sorry, Turbo. We have to be cautious nowadays." said Felix.

"Are you, by any chance, Fix-It Felix Jr.?" Turbo asked, keeping his eye on Calhoun as he spoke.

"The one and only handyman from the very game as my name. This is Ralph," Felix gestured to the wrecker who glared at the racer with a murderous look. "He's also from the game. And this," now gesturing to Sergeant Calhoun and reaching out to hold her hand, "This is Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun. My wife and she's from _Hero's Duty_."

"Yeah, I'm starting to remember you and Ralph now. I'm sorry that I don't know you, miss." Turbo said looking sympathetically to Calhoun.

"I've only been here for a few months worth, kid." Calhoun sneered.

"Ok... and why are you and Wreck-It giving me such looks?" Turbo asked. "I know I'm not perfect looking so give me a break would you?"

"I'll give you more than that, you dirty little psychopath!" Ralph snarled pointing a colossal finger at Turbo, unfortunately losing his patience with the racer.

"Psychopath?! What the heck did I ever do to you? We've just met after who knows how long!" Turbo exclaimed in protest.

"Guys!" Vanellope snapped. All eyes immediately diverted to her. "Before this gets out of hand, I need to tell you three something very important. So, Turbo, would you excuse us for abit?" Vanellope asked as she approached the racer.

"Yeah, sure." Turbo watched as Vanellope led Felix, Ralph and Calhoun out of the dining area.

"So care to tell us why Turbo is here in this very castle, Vanellope?" Ralph spat.

"Ok. Listen carefully. I went near Diet Cola mountain just for a quick wander around then I came across Turbo who was unconscious. He soon woke up but he scared me at first because I thought he was going to attack me, but he didn't recognize me until I said my name." Vanellope answered.

"Vanellope, he could very well be playing you on. It could be a trap." said Calhoun.

"She's right!" Ralph exclaimed. "He was a threat before and will be again. He can't have just turned a new cheek like that!"

"I'm afraid I have to agree. Ralph and Tamora do have a point, Vanellope," Felix spoke up. "Turbo could be playing a dangerous trick on you. We can't afford another disaster that could have _Sugar Rush_ unplugged this time."

"Well, guys, be it a play on listen to this; Turbo still believes that _Turbo-Time_ is still in the arcade. He must be out of it because he thinks the arcade has opened. He only remembers what he did in _Sugar Rush_ but he doesn't know why he's alive and still in the game."

Ralph, Calhoun and Felix shared a concerned and nervous look to each other as well as Vanellope. "So guys, what shall we do?" the young girl asked.

"Well, I suppose we'll just have to tell him everything." Ralph suggested, shrugging idly.

"We can't just go back in there and tell him straight!" Felix snapped in protest. "If he has lost his memory then the news could very well send him in to shock."

"In all honesty, I don't care what happens to him, and I'm going to prove how much I can't stand him after the threat he brought to this game and likely to the whole arcade!" Ralph snapped as he barged past Vanellope, Felix and Calhoun, storming his way through the crumbled remains of the ginger-bread doors.

"Ralph! Stop!" Vanellope shrieked to the top of her lungs.

But Ralph would not listen. He continued his way in to the dining room, darting forth towards Turbo who flinched as Ralph stormed his way to him. A boulder for a fist swooped down and grabbed the racer by the collar of his jumpsuit, hoisting him off of his feet, swaying around as Ralph hurried over to the windows which he pushed open and stretched out his arm. Turbo was now hanging in a grip that was slowly giving in on him.

"Ralph! Put Turbo down now!" Vanellope shrieked as she threw herself on to the wrecker. Her little hands began to swat and even scratch Ralph at his neck.

"I'll gladly put him down; to eternal sleep!" Ralph growled as he also tried to force Vanellope to refrain her weak yet bothersome attack upon him.

"I swear, Wreck-It, put the kid down at our feet or else I will shoot!" Calhoun spat as she cocked her gun aiming the deadly weapon at the nape of Ralph's neck.

"Please, hun, don't shoot." Felix whispered trying to reassure the woman to lower her gun who refused to change its aim but refrained her finger to become trigger happy. "Ralph," the handyman now approached the wrecker. "you put Turbo down this instant! This is no way to sort out this situation we have to settle. We have to knock our heads together and tell Turbo everything and hanging him out of the window at least fifteen feet high is unacceptable!"

"Felix!" Turbo exclaimed in a panicky voice. "Get this halitosis reeking wrecker friend of yours to have me down on my feet and not falling to a major injury or very well my death!" the racer screamed in a quick breath.

"Ralph!" it was now Vanellope's turn. "Bring Turbo back in here and put him down and get this temper of yours under control!" the young girl did howl.

Ralph eyed the trio behind him coldly before his expression slowly began to soften. He sighed as he withdrew Turbo back in to the dining area and set the racer down rather harshly on to his feet.

"What the heck was that for?!" Turbo snapped.

"It was for many reasons that I will say only after we settle this other situation we have on our hands." Ralph answered as calmly as he could.

"Well, you sure got that right! You could have almost killed me!"

Felix sighed as he approached the racer. "Turbo, we're ever so sorry about that. But what the situation is is that we're not sure how and why you awoke in _Sugar Rush_. And also we have abit of bad news for you which will shock you greatly."

Turbo eyed Felix wearily. "What? What do you mean, Felix?" He asked, anxiously. "You never were the one to tell me something was wrong."

"Turbo, it would have been best if we told you later but now you really need to know." Vanellope whispered as she approached the racer.

"What do you mean, glitch? What is going on here?" Turbo questioned the girl.

"Turbo, I'm sorry." said Felix as he set a hand on to the racer's shoulder. "_Turbo-Time_ is gone." Turbo immediately felt his heart skip a beat. "It was thirty years ago," Felix continued, "after you caused _Road Blasters_ to malfunction causing it and _Turbo-Time_ to be unplugged and ever since then the entire arcade thought you were dead but after some time you came here to Sugar Rush and hacked the code." Felix was beginning to find it hard to continue for he could not bear to look at the fear sparkling in to Turbo's eyes.

"And it seems as though you already remember about what you did during your time here in _Sugar Rush_, but neither of us know why you have managed to come back in the game and to still be alive." Felix concluded, sighing along his final words as he stared at Turbo.

"Wait. You said that _Turbo-Time_ is... gone?!" Turbo, now gasping as fear began to build up in him. His voice began to quiver as he spoke. "That can't be! I was - No! I won't believe it! _Turbo-Time_ can't be gone! I... I won't - !" He was interrupted as Vanellope immediately lunged herself on to Turbo holding him tightly and even locking his arms against his sides. "Let me go! Get off of me, glitch!" Turbo snapped trying to pry out of Vanellope's unimaginable strong hold.

"I'm sorry, Turbo! I'm so sorry!" Vanellope exclaimed as she kept her embrace tight on Turbo. Her body began to ripple and burst violently in to blue pixels. As she did the fault caused Turbo to receive an uncomfortable backfire of the glitch; his body shook and quivered as it began to burst in to dozens of white and scarlet pixels.

"Vanellope! You have to let go of Turbo!" Felix exclaimed. But the young girl kept her crushing hold upon the racer as she also continued to glitch uncontrollably.

Turbo dropped down to his knees gasping for air and groaning to the horrible foreign feeling of glitching that was rippling with distortion to his very code. "V... Vah - Vanellope, l - let go..." Turbo could no longer bear the glitch or even the lack of air unable to enter his lungs.

Unbeknownst to all in the deep chamber of codes such activity was on the rise with one file; Turbo's file. It stood out among the common colours of other files that were either lilac, pink or maroon for it glowed a steel-blue. But sat atop of the file was a strange dark-purple substance which appeared to squirm as the wire that was connected to the file began to spark, indicating its owner was glitching.

And that was indeed true. However, Turbo's body finally ceased to the glitch. His body was unable to help him any more. His vision now began to drift down in a tunnel like state; falling further down in to the calling oblivion. Now becoming entirely limp, he collapsed on to his side and now drifted in to unconsciousness.

"Vanellope! Let him go!" Ralph snapped as he scooped the young girl up in to his beefy hands.

"No! Put me down!" Vanellope shrieked to the top of her lungs, thrashing and kicking her arms and legs around madly.

"Ok, I will but you can't do anything for him now because he's just passed out." said Ralph as he set the thrashing girl down.

"He's what?!" Vanellope gasped. She skidded down on her knees to Turbo's side and rolled him over on to his back. "No! Come on, Turbo! Stop messing around!" Vanellope wailed as she shook Turbo rather roughly.

"Forget it, kid. He's out cold." said Ralph.

Sadly, Vanellope wasn't having it at all. She began to pat away at Turbo's cheeks trying to rouse the racer.

"Vanellope, it's no use." Felix whispered as he approached the young girl.

"But... Why did he - ?" Vanellope just could not finish her sentence. She was too upset to form a coherent sentence. She immediately lunged on to Felix, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and began to sob slightly.

"It's ok, Vanellope," Felix whispered, hoping to soothe the young girl, "he'll be ok, but he looked to be in such an amount of pain especially when he started to glitch."

"So... so it's m - m - my fault?" Vanellope stuttered through her sobs.

"Don't blame yourself, kid." said Sergeant Calhoun as she stepped forth, and in her only ways of comfort, she lightly began to pat Vanellope atop her raven, candy-confetti hair. "You were just upset and he'll understand once you tell him when he wakes up."

Vanellope could only hope the Sergeant was right. Now sighing softly and starting to calm down, but the rattling sobs still escaped her she turned around and looked to see Ralph had already taken the opportunity of course with reluctance to scoop the unconscious Turbo in to his arms.

"Follow me, guys." Vanellope whispered. The young still distraught girl led the trio out of the dining area and out among the grand corridors. As they trudged along, Vanellope peaked a look over her shoulder, looking at Turbo who still remained unconscious in Ralph's arms.

The weight was all upon her shoulders, now. She knew deep down Turbo may not take the news all too well. This only made her worry more and bring about new tears that were filling the brim of her eyes.

_'What am I going to do?'_ Vanellope thought to herself.

* * *

**Please! No negative reviews. I will not allow this fic to receive another black mark. If you don't like this story then please, keep it to yourself. Save yourself the time and read something else.**

**I said I would say it again just as reminder... Am I off the hook yet? *Keeps hidden behind the chair.***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, here is the fourth chapter. See if you had read this first then we would have been in to the eleventh chapter and that is very likely. Any way, to sum this part up, we go back to Turbo's past during the time he remained in Game Central Station. Abit of friendship between Turbo and Felix. I can see them as friends some how. Oh well. You just enjoy it while it lasts before a Hawk comes down and tries to rid of it.**

**The following characters does not belong to me. All characters belong to the creators of Wreck-It Ralph; Walt Disney.**

* * *

_Turbo awaited in the far corner of the Game Central Station for all the characters of the arcade to head back in to their games. 'They are so lucky to be able to have a decent place to stay.' the very thought made Turbo growl out of such hate that made his heart twist and jolt as well as the feeling of ready to gip with disgust joined in._

'I'm stuck here... I'm unable to sleep, eat or even drink. At least I don't have to all the time, I'll thank my programmer for that.'_ Turbo was thankful for the remark for nothing had gone down his gullet for a nearing of two weeks. Luckily he could go, if possible, an eternity without food or water but it was still nice to be able to have something once in awhile._

_As for earning sleep, Turbo found it of course incredibly uncomfortable to sleep on the hard, cold floor. Plus getting in a comfortable position was easier said than done, and as much as he got used to sleeping with his helmet still sat firmly on his head the problem was on the floor which was just a pain as well as a nuisance._

_Every so often he would remove his helmet but the next problem was receiving the same harsh issues the floor still had to offer and that was with its tiled hardness and unforgivable glaciate temperature, and the fact his hair style had parts of his scalp to receive the nipping cold. The same also went towards his temples and ears._

_Turbo never even fancied resting his head on his arms or hands to gain little comfort. Again this was because of the type of ground and also to avoid stiff muscles with the sensation of pins and needles which would surely awake him in a matter of time and have the racer search for comfort again while also allowing his limbs to receive feeling once more and no longer remain numb._

'Why? Why don't I just - Oh. Wait. It's because no-one else saw me that day except Jack and Russel and Felix.'_ Turbo eyed the far left side of many outlets. One of which that was the gateway to Fix-It Felix. Jr _'He was right. He did offer me a place, but...'

_"Letting him stay here is out of the question, Felix! He could very well damage this game before we know it!" Mayor Gene's voice echoed within Turbo's hearing._

_He remembered just standing there by the door that led in to the penthouse listening to Felix very well plea for Turbo and giving him false innocence._

_"Gene, he's really depressed. I've known him for years now and I've only just managed to convince him to get out of the station for once. He won't interfere with the game while we're in play." said Felix._

_'Impossible,' Turbo sighed as he allowed himself to slide down against the wall until his bottom was parked on the floor, 'Wreck-It destroys the building and this is the only one in the game.'_

_"There is no where else he can stay during game play The gamers will see him and might think something is wrong! Litwak will surely unplug the game!" Gene exclaimed, his temper was boiling nicely to burn anyone nearby._

_"Gene, I can conjure up a place for Turbo. All those bricks of the dumping ground have to be used sometime and Ralph would barely even notice them gone."_

_"Felix, listen to yourself; you're hoarding a selfish, attention seeking adolescent who hasn't even figured out his proper age!"_

_Turbo's fists immediately clenched tight, turning even more paler. His yellow eyes narrowed to display his skeletal feature as menacingly fierce. He rose to his feet and slowly turned on his toes and struck the door with an anguish boot, kicking it open and shocking the Mayor and handyman. Even more so as the once tearful and mute racer had now turned a cheek with a murderous gaze._

_"Selfish? Attention seeking?! You vile little man! I'll see to that choking you is still an opportunity besides the fat folds of your neck!" Turbo snapped as he approached Gene. And with each thunderous tap of his boots heels the more the Mayor's nerves shook as the furious racer came so close that his and Gene's noses were almost touching._

_"You see why I said no, Felix? Because of this... this... racer is bent on killing us to show us his appreciation if we allow him here!"_

_"Gene, you provoked him! No-one would smile or laugh it off like that!" Felix then tugged at Turbo's shoulders to encourage the racer to move away from Gene. "Turbo, please. I can settle this."_

_"No-one can, Fix-it!" the racer snapped as he shoved Felix's hands off of his shoulders. "I'm not welcome any where! You don't understand what it's like! You don't sulk in the shadows hiding yourself away and depriving your very existence! You can eat, drink and sleep whenever, but I can't get any of that! I can't... I can't!" Turbo's eyes now stun as tears threatened his already filled up brim to flow down his cheeks._

_Felix could only eye Turbo with guilt while Gene shot him with a disapproving glare. "You're not welcome here, Turbo." Gene spoke as he folded his arm and jerked his head to one side in his usual robotic movement._

_"Gene! How can you be so heartless?!" Felix snapped at the Mayor._

_"You may be the lead character, Felix, but the rules are simple and the first one is not to harbour anyone. Not even someone you claimed is depressed which is a poor excuse for a run amok fault like him!"_

_"Gene! How would you feel if you had no choice but to live in the station? Granted he did something wrong but he regrets it." Felix protested._

_"Stop!" Turbo finally snapped, unable to bear listening to the topic that was already plaguing another innocent game. "Just... enough! I'm not even welcome in Game Central Station. I have the Surge Protector watching me twenty-four-seven which I spend in a corner regretting everything I did!"_

_"Sure you do. Now, if you excuse me I'm off out to settle other things that needn't be of your concern." said Gene as he tugged the lapels straight of his suit. "And I don't want to see you when I get back for opening hours!" He then snapped, prodding Turbo harshly by each word he uttered._

_Turbo slapped the Mayor's hand away. "It is not up to you! You may have an important title but it does not mean you're the actual lead character!"_

_"Ok, that's enough!" Felix spat as he inserted himself between Turbo and Gene._

_"No! This whole idea was idiotic, Fix-It!" Turbo snapped. "I'm going back to the station. I'm far too tired to try and settle this!" The racer then span on his heels and stormed out of the penthouse._

_"Turbo!" Felix called out to the racer, dashing after him._

_The said racer tapped furiously at the lifts call button impatiently for the carrier to arrive. "Stupid thing! Get moving!" Turbo growled under his breath._

_"Turbo! Just wait a minute, please." Felix pleaded, setting a hand on Turbo's shoulder._

_"You have five seconds to let go or else, Fix-it!" Turbo warned the handyman as he shot Felix that same murderous look._

_"Turbo, I want to help you, and you know that staying out the station won't do you any good."_

_"Neither will staying here especially during game play when Wreck-It is destroying the building!" Turbo spat jerking his shoulder for Felix to let go of the area._

_"I'll build a place for you far from the actual viewing screen and that way none of the gamers will see you."_

_"No, Fix-It, don't waste your time with me." it was then a ding confirmed the lift had arrived on the floor._

_"Turbo, please think about this. You'll be out in the station for the rest of your life. I'm offering you a place to stay and you know I needn't ask Gene, he asked me remember? He can't do otherwise to force you out."_

_"That doesn't matter any more. It all depends on how it'll be for me and obviously the outcome won't end well especially when Wreck-It sees I'm here." the lift doors then opened up and Turbo stepped inside._

_"Turbo, please reconsider." Felix pleaded away._

_Turbo simply shook his head as he then pressed the first floor button on the lifts panel to take him down. "You know where I'll be." Turbo said as the doors closed. The lift then slowly rolled down when all of a sudden the carrier quivered and jerked violently as it came to a grinding halt almost sending Turbo to fall flat on his bottom._

_As Turbo managed to regain his balance he immediately pressed away at each button on the panel. "Damn! Felix? Felix!" Turbo screamed as he banged his fists at the lift doors. "Hey! I'm stuck in the lift!" He called out, hoping someone would hear him._

_"Turbo? Can you hear me?" Felix's voice was joyful music to the racer's ears._

_"Yes! Now please get me out of here!" Turbo exclaimed to the top of his lungs._

_"What floor are you on? It should tell you on the panel at the top of the doors."_

_Turbo stepped back to get a better view of the said panel that displayed the floor number. "The seventh floor!"_

_"Ok, you just sit tight. I'll get it fixed in no time."_

_And those were the final words Turbo heard the ever-so friendly handyman. The reason was because of the words Turbo had uttered that were true; sleepless nights and even many attempts for a power nap now ceased to go no longer prevailed._

_Therefore the racer who once parked himself on the floor to await for Felix to get him out of the lift found himself no longer within his own will or control now laid on his side and his surroundings began to fade in to darkness._

_It wasn't long until the lift doors opened and Felix met the dormant racer. Turbo was in too much of a deep slumber and the handyman instantly remembered his exclaiming words, Felix saw fit that the racer were to remain under._

_However, letting the sleeping dog lie definitely deserved more than the claustrophobic carrier. So Felix was forced to use un-touched muscles to pick up the rather dead weight racer. In the end most muscles were strained. A back was unlikely to be the same ever again as well as a pair of knee caps and wrists, but the handyman had managed to settle Turbo atop of a sofa._

_And before he could ease his aches and pains, he made sure the racer was comfortable. Hence he had removed Turbo's helmet and allowed his head to rest upon two nicely fluffed-up cushions. Luckily, he appeared comfortable enough. No tossing and turning around on the low-back three seater sofa were acted out. Not even through the entire two hours he had earned of such beauty sleep._

_Sure enough the racer woke up to see Felix sat at the end of the sofa. He had been awaiting for the racer to stir. But Turbo was quick to take his leave and of course still have Felix trying to persuade the racer to stay. Turbo had managed to drone out the handyman's words and was soon on the first train out to Game Central Station._

_"Is he awake yet?" Who was that?_

_"No, not yet. He will do soon." Now already curious and desperate to know who these voices belonged to had Turbo urging the train to move faster._

_'Come on! Move it!' He snarled inwardly as he forced all his weight on the small carriages that groaned to the action as they rolled along down the track._

_"We all know it was hard enough telling him as it is, Vanellope. We'll get everything sorted, don't worry." _That name; Vanellope. It rung many bells of familiarity in his head.

However, Turbo moaned inwardly to the sound of familiar voices ringing in his ears that sadly did not help the constant pounding like drums within his head. He then tried to register where he was.

He felt he was laid upon something plushed up nicely. It so happened to be a bed that ironically was a sponge-cake bed and his pillow for his helmet clad head was a over-sized marsh-mellow He could also feel a texture upon his hands that instantly reminded him to be soft as silk which was actually rice-paper. 'This must be the only bed sheets they have.'

"I've made it worse, I know I have. What if he won't let me help him?" Vanellope's voice was shaking as she spoke. Even through his still stirring state, Turbo was greatly eager to tell Vanellope and to ease the young girl that she had not made anything worse.

"Shh! He's coming round." Turbo recognised that voice that was all too well obvious.

"Ugh! F - Felix?" Turbo asked aloud.

"Yes, Turbo. It's me and the others are here as well."

Turbo's eyes slowly opened only to then immediately close tightly shut. The brightness of the candy coloured room dazzled him while also increasing that dull pain of his headache. "It's too bright in here!" the racer moaned all too greatly.

"Such a drama queen." said Ralph as he set his colossal hands on his hips.

"Sh - shut up, Wreck-It! My head is killing me!" It was then even through closed eyes did Turbo notice his entire surroundings suddenly had become darker.

"There we go!" Turbo now opened his eyes and slowly turned his gaze to see Vanellope had drawn the curtains. "It's a good thing they're a black-out type seeing as the sun never moves in this game." the young girl finished as she made her way back to the group.

"Thanks, I guess. It won't really get rid of this migraine in an instant." said Turbo as he rubbed at his temples with his thumb and forefinger.

"Why not take off your helmet? Calhoun suggested.

"No!" Turbo screeched as he placed his hands firmly on top of his head wear protecting it from possible forced removal.

"Get a hold of yourself, little man! It was only a suggestion." Calhoun sneered to Turbo's disapproving outburst.

"Which will lead to humiliation." Turbo muttered under his breath. Sadly, Calhoun heard different words escape the racer's mouth.

"What did you say, vermin?!" She snapped as she whisked out a pistol within the blink of an eye now aiming the weapon right between Turbo's eyes.

"What the - ?! Get that away from me!" Turbo screamed as he raised his hands and froze on the spot as he stared down the barrel of the pistol.

"Tamora, stop! Please, don't shoot him!" Felix exclaimed as he tried to usher his wife to cease and put away her gun.

"Let her do it." Ralph said rather too eagerly. He then received an agonizing kick to his stomach which was delivered by Vanellope.

"Really, Ralph. I thought I knew you better. And lady will you put your gun down? Turbo said something about being humiliated. He didn't say anything about you."

Calhoun eyed Vanellope as she slowly moved her gun away from Turbo who slowly relaxed. "Fix-It, I think you need a reality check; you're married to a psycho."

"Now, Turbo, she's a Sergeant from her game Hero's Duty. She is rather strict because of her role and back story." said Felix and rather quickly so another threat of a gun could be spared for for more dire times.

"Whatever suits your fancy, Fix-It." Turbo shrugged as he settled himself to lay back down among the sponge cake bed and marsh-mellow pillow.

"Any way, I suppose you remember what was said, right?" asked Felix.

"Well, that my game _Turbo-Time_ is now gone forever? Yes. But the twins, Felix, they were with you weren't they? They went in to your game, right?" asked Turbo.

"Yes, but they often moved to other games. I'm really sorry, Turbo, but I haven't heard from them since. It is likely that they didn't get out in time from another that was unplugged or they've settled down else where for awhile." Felix answered.

"I... I see. I really need to see for myself. The last thing I need is to worry about them."

"Actually, you might not be able to leave." Vanellope spoke up. All eyes immediately diverted to her as she pulled herself up to sit on the edge of the bed.

"And why is that, glitch?" Turbo asked wearily.

"It's probably because of what happened to you before you passed out." Vanellope answered.

"And what did happen to me?" Turbo demanded.

However, Vanellope could not pull herself to speak up. She turned her gaze away while also rubbing at the back of her neck out of nerves. Even Felix, Ralph and Calhoun could not look Turbo in the eye.

"Well? Is anyone going to speak up?" Turbo's response was silence and eyes continued to avoid the racer. "Will one of you kindly tell me why it may be that I can't leave this stomach churning game?!" Turbo snapped now becoming greatly impatient towards the lack of reason to what Vanellope had spoken about.

The young girl then placed a hand on the racer's chest and began to glitch. Turbo immediately reacted in a sudden violent convulsion. His body racked in agony as it was caught in a repetitive ripple of white and scarlet pixels that were bursting out squarely from his chest.

Vanellope removed her hand, and as she did, Turbo's body slowly ceased the convulsion. He inhaled sharply and exhaled out through panting breaths as he stared at Vanellope in horror.

"Why... why did you do that?" He quizzed the girl.

"It proves the problem that you now have a glitch."

Turbo was speechless. He knew he had received the glitch back when his false design revealed his true-self but he had never experienced the pain or discomfort that struck him at his very code. Nor did he expect the fault to stay with him if he also went through the reset.

Suddenly Vanellope threw herself forth on to Turbo wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

Turbo gave out an un-manly yelp. "H - Hey! Glitch, let go of - !"

"I'm sorry!" Vanellope exclaimed, "It's my fault you have it! I was glitching while I was holding you back in the dining area. I don't always notice when it happens all the time and I was and still are afraid that you're mad at me. I'm really sorry, Turbo!"

Turbo wasn't sure what to do. He had Vanellope still holding him in a bone crushing hold and an extremely friendly handyman, a seething grudge wrecker and "no-nonsense" tolerating Sergeant surrounding his fading personal space. All four weren't certain on dealing with the situation that was sat before them.

"So what you're saying is that - "

"That glitches can't leave their games," Vanellope continued for the racer as she slowly loosened her deadly hold, "You are one now and if Sugar Rush does recognize you as a character then you can't go out at all." no longer holding Turbo, Vanellope looked at the racer solemnly.

And that said racer raised a hand to cover his eyes and sighed in to his palm. "I've lost my game. I can't leave because I'm a glitch; an obnoxious twitching fault! What else?!" He snapped, shocking Vanellope who glitched out of been taken aback from the racer's yell.

"No." Felix spoke up. "We don't know of anything else, Turbo."

"Are you sure, Fix-It?" Turbo asked coldly.

"Yes. If there are any they must be hidden and will be found out within time." Felix concluded.

Turbo sighed and dropped back against the marsh-mellow pillow only to cause a glitch to rip away at his code which startled him and sent him to sit up-straight again. "Damn-it!" He screamed to the horrid feel of bursting in to millions of scarlet and white pixels.

The glitch slowly subsided much to Turbo's relief. He then looked up to see he still had unwanted company. "I'll ask you all kindly before I lose my patience. May I please be alone for awhile?"

"You can have as much time as you want, Turbo." said Felix. And so he, Ralph and Calhoun took their leave and all too quickly as well. Turbo then looked up at Vanellope.

"I guess I'll go as well." Vanellope whispered, looking disappointed. She was about to slide off the bed when a hand grasped her at her wrist.

"I am not mad at you. I'm just mad at myself that I couldn't remember about _Turbo-Time_ been unplugged." He then looked at the girl with hope staring in to her hazel eyes. "You will still help me right? And even with this glitch as well?" He asked nervously.

Vanellope nodded nervously to his question. "I'll do what I can to help, but you have to be patient. It took me awhile to control my glitch and it'll be the same for you." She answered as well as shooting Turbo with a serious look which was only attempted slightly because of her feeling greatly nervous towards the racer.

"I told you that I would. You said you were going to help me so please do so because I'll end up begging even though I'll stop myself as soon as I do."

Vanellope could only nod once more to agree with his spoken words. Turbo then let go of Vanellope's wrist. The young girl then got to her feet and looked up at the racer.

"You may as well get some more sleep. The arcade is still closed and I have to attend to some duties seeing as I'm President of this game."

Her words gained a snicker as well as pair of cat eyes rolling. "I think I prefer "Princess" rather than "President". But you do what you have to do then. I'd rather not try standing up yet. When I glitched it sent shooting pains in my limbs."

"That's odd that it hurts you. Well, I guess we'll find out when I help you get in control with it." Vanellope then spun on her toes and sauntered off to the open ginger-bread doors. "Sleep well. I'll see you real soon." She called out as she closed the doors.

At long last, Turbo sighed with relief and fell back against the marsh-mellow pillow. He stared up at the royal decorative ceiling. _'So... I'm now a glitch? I can't leave the game? Why didn't I just die? Perhaps this game recognizes me. I did own the lead role for some time so I guess - '_ another ripple of scarlet and white pixels began to distort his form and vision.

"Stupid glitch!" He hissed under his breath, curling up in to a tight ball as the glitch slowly subsided. "No. I'll think about this later. I need to sleep... just sleep now and think later. Let tomorrow start something new and hopefully decent." He muttered away to himself as he rolled over on to his side.

And there he fell in to an eager slumber.

* * *

**So we've gotten this far... What do you think? Remember, if it's something you have to say like; "Oh, oh oh! You went and this and that!" Please, don't bother. I don't need the worse of reviews right now. *Facedesks.* Two chapters in one night is all I can give right now! I'm from across the pond; England!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yep, I know this took some time. Heck! I have the worst Writer's Block ever! So I worked on other parts in hopes this chapter would hopefully get an idea later on, but it didn't. Well, not a good one in my view. I'll let you all be the judge, but I'm not satisfied and I doubt I'll get new ideas. Such a bother. Also, I might, just might, try to come up with chapter names rather than Chapter 1, 2 etc. So for now enjoy, honey-buns. Many chapters to go now, but it's worth it.**

**The following characters does not belong to me. All characters belong to the creators of Wreck-It Ralph; Walt Disney.**

* * *

He was fidgeting so much that it was a surprise he hadn't fallen out of bed. It was crystal clear that the racer wasn't sleeping all too well and that statement was greatly accurate.

Turbo could see himself in a hideous form of a strange creature; bug-like features in candy-stripe style and colours. He could also feel magnificent energy filling him up making him feel invincible. Strong and the will to do as he pleased. But at the same time deep down he felt extremely uncomfortable. Weak and above all petrified. His feelings were being juggled to the point that he felt insanity starting to sneak its way in and take control.

"_Oh-hoo-hoo!_" a voice cackled maniacally along with overwhelming amusement in their tone. Who was that? Turbo tried to turn around to get a view of his surroundings.

"_No! I'm in control! Haha! I'm now a powerful virus!_" Turbo heard these words well but as he did he strangely felt his mouth move in top sync to the spoken words.

'_Am I saying this? It doesn't sound like me._' Turbo thought to himself. He didn't have much time to think it over for he now heard the sound of heavy fluttering of wings along with a gentle hum as he also felt his feet leave the ground.

Turbo knew he wasn't in control of this sudden movement. And he was right. It was a phenomenal source that had taken full control of his own will to move and even talk. He was useless, but to what had clearly possessed him surely thought otherwise. Somehow he appeared helpful to this strange activity which now decided to abort its presence and leave Turbo alone.

_'What is going on?'_ the racer thought to himself. _'Why does it feel like I'm floating?'_

_"Because you are, silly racer!"_ a lisp-uttering voice spat with such anguish that Turbo could honestly say he was unable to see or the feel the obvious of what was happening to him entirely.

_'What...? I don't get it! I don't see what's happening!'_ Turbo screamed inwardly; it was all he could do. And it was also true that he could not see the scenario he was in for his vision was vivid; He would catch sight of the candy theme world that had fallen victim to the scurrying viruses then next everything faded in to darkness but he would still hear the world around him while also feeling that strange presence that was bursting with intense energy.

_"We're going now!"_ the voice giggled, bubbling with exhilaration.

_'Where?!'_ Turbo demanded.

_"To the beautiful light!"_ the voice purred away.

Turbo could feel the movement was slow as well as graceful. But as it continued forth he began to feel a sudden rise of temperature. It was extremely warm; boiling which now struck him as scolding that he felt and it was agonizing.

_'No! Stop it!'_ Turbo screamed.

"Turbo!"

"Stop! No! No!" Turbo began to thrash around violently under the rice-paper sheets.

"Turbo, wake up!" a familiar voice called him out of the horrifying inferno he was grateful to no longer feel its attempt of the continuous hungry lick that attacked his code.

"No!" Turbo shot up straight in bed. His yellow eyes were wide with terror. "Where am I?!" He cried out as a glitch sent him in to an uncontrollable spasm, flickering with scarlet and white pixels, spontaneously.

"Easy!" the older racer snapped his gaze round to see Vanellope standing by his bed side looking terrified by his out-burst. "It's ok. You must've had a nightmare."

"You don't say." Turbo growled as the glitch flickered to a halt as he also raised a hand to rub at his eyes only to then pull his hand back. The rim of his glowing eyes were wet. Had he been crying? This obvious solution made the racer growl again but inwardly as he clenched his fist. He then felt something soft gently stroke along his cheek bone.

Vanellope had used a stubby finger to wipe away a stray tear. "It must've been that bad if it caused you to cry."

"I wasn't crying!" Turbo asserted. "I don't cry to nightmares. Any way, crying is for weaklings. I am not one!"

"Well, do you think I'm one then just because I used to cry some times when I was alone in Diet Cola mountain which I used as a home and whenever I got bullied by the other racers?" Vanellope questioned the racer.

Turbo furrowed his brow as he glared coldly at the young girl. "No." He muttered. "No, you aren't. And if I'm honest, you're actually brave. Especially when you went up against me during my reign of this game."

Vanellope giggled slightly to Turbo's answer. "I bet that hurt to say, huh?"

"More than you can imagine." Turbo rolled his eyes as he then brought his knees up to his chest.

"But I had to do it and I did so because deep down I knew I was a racer that you tried to erase."

"Yes. I know, glitch." Turbo snarled lightly as he self-consciously wiped away the remains of droplets that settled on his cheeks.

"So what did you dream about?" Vanellope asked, still curious towards the reason of the racer's screaming and thrashing around in bed.

Turbo could only once again growl inwardly. He wanted to be left alone just like he had asked as kindly as he could to all four characters. But as he looked down at Vanellope who had now pulled herself up to sit on the edge of the bed he knew she was different and especially since the little girl still had to keep to her promise and help Turbo put the ridiculous glitch under his control.

Now sighing in defeat since he had no reason to decline answering her, he spoke, "I just dreamt that I was, well, like I was possessed by something. Whatever it was it spoke to me and had full control over me. Then I could feel a change of temperature which just rose on to the point of scolding and... and I woke up. But it seems familiar."

"It sounds like when..." Vanellope's voice trailed off in to a whisper as Turbo leered at the girl through half-capped eyes that displayed a murderous look. "I don't think I should say it then." She finished in a mumbling tone.

"I think I remember what it is actually." Turbo spoke up. Vanellope looked up at the racer. "My death." He continued. "And the voice was me when I was that abandoned character King Candy. I even remember when that Cy-Bug thing consumed me."

"You remember it all?" Vanellope asked all too ecstatically.

"It's no big deal if I do or don't. I'd rather not remember it actually. Especially going through a near-death experience." Turbo shuddered and hugged lightly at his knees. "It was... terrifying and the feeling was, well, it's hard to describe."

"But you're here now." said Vanellope cheerfully.

Turbo scoffed loudly. "How unfortunate it - Ow!" Vanellope had punched him at his arm. "What was that for?!" Turbo spat as he rubbed the inflicted area.

"For saying "unfortunate" when you _should_ be fortunate!" Vanellope snapped. "This is your chance to redeem yourself!"

"And why would I do something so ridiculous?" Turbo snapped back.

"It isn't ridiculous if you're stuck here now you have a glitch. And let's not forget there are others in this game that would gladly give you what for after what you did to Sugar Rush."

"Pah! You're just trying to pull one over me now aren't you? Trying to scare me or something, glitch? Well, I've got news for you, I'm not afraid of the other cavity brats that are like you."

"I'm not trying to scare you. I'm simply telling you that since you're stuck here then you'd best behave and - "

"Behave?!" Turbo spat. "What am I? A five-year old?"

"Well, you may very well act like one knowing you. But I doubt one would be so eager on being vengeful and such."

"You think I want to kill you, don't you?" asked Turbo.

"You do, right?" Vanellope asked back.

"Why would I? It would be pointless now." Turbo answered.

"And how, if I may ask?"

"Well, even if I wanted to, it would be because I would have to go through all that trouble again with the code. And unfortunately for me, I can't remember much about the system. I only remember the ways during my era and back then things couldn't be changed. Once an issue had risen you were unplugged. No matter what." Turbo concluded the girl's question.

The racer looked on with melancholy. He honestly did not want to answer Vanellope's questions at all. He simply wanted to follow out the action that remained on repeat in his minds eye; drop back against the pillow, bid the girl "good-bye" and be off back in to slumber-land.

"I see why now." Vanellope spoke up. "But I bet you have a pinch of vengeance in your code."

"Along with a fudging' glitch." Turbo continued.

"Hey! Language, mister!" Vanellope snapped as she jabbed Turbo harshly at his side.

"Hey!" Turbo flinched to the action. "Don't do that! And I'm not responsible for what you hear. Next time you should be on alert because I may very well curse the day way. Not to mention I'm cursed by being stuck in this game."

"Well, I'm going to check the code and see if that's true." Vanellope slid down to land on her feet. "But to spare any trouble try not to leave. It really does hurt when you force yourself to do so."

"I'm sure it does." Turbo stretched his legs back under the rice-paper sheets. "Well, since it already does hurt me to glitch, I won't be giving it a second thought to try it out."

Vanellope hummed to Turbo's spoken words as she swayed back and forth on the balls of her feet slowly. "And don't bother falling back to sleep. The arcade is closed, so up and at 'em, Turbo."

"No thanks. I'd rather sleep the rest of whatever life I have left." said Turbo as he rolled over and wrapped the sheets over up to his chin.

"You sure are a grumpy-gut, aren't you?" Vanellope sat herself back at the foot of the bed.

"Well, how would you like it if I kept pestering you?" Turbo asked refraining from even wondering where the young girl was and showed no interest in what she had planned to do next.

Vanellope didn't answer. She was struck with a mischievous idea. The young girl stood up and watched the racer. _'He doesn't suspect a thing. So...'_ "All done napping, Turbo, get up!" Vanellope exclaimed as she threw herself on top of the racer.

Turbo shrieked rather unmanly and even glitched that was viciously attacking his code. But the racer was more concentrated towards sudden weight that was on top of him. He looked up with horrified eyes to see the young girl was cackling away at his reaction.

"And what do you find so amusing, you little brat?!" Turbo snapped, already gaining his bearings back. Even more so to push the girl aside to spare his innards to endure any more of the pressure.

"You!" Vanellope exclaimed as she rolled around the bed. She was consumed with hysteria. "The look on your face!" Vanellope finished before been consumed with hard laughter once again.

"Well, to what imprint may have appeared on me you would have the same expression if I did that to you!" Turbo spat as he rolled over pulling the sheets back over himself once more. His back now facing Vanellope.

"Oh, lighten up, Turbo, and get up." Vanellope pouted to the racer.

"No. Leave me be for longer, would you?" Turbo muttered.

Vanellope scooted closer to Turbo. "Ok, what is wrong with you? You know you can tell me, buddy." She asked.

"Look, I'm tired, fed-up and I'd rather not show my face so suddenly in this game. Come back for me later then we'll do whatever." Turbo answered. He then rolled over slightly to look at Vanellope over his shoulder. "I thought you were going to look in the code?"

Vanellope's eyes suddenly widened as the size of saucers. "You're right." She then jumped over the racer and off the bed. "I'll be back later then."

She was about to rush out of the room when Turbo called out to her. "Why the sudden change of heart already?"

Vanellope turned to face the racer. "Well, I did say I'd look in to your code didn't I?" Turbo nodded lightly. "Plus, we've had abit of an issue with Diet Cola mountain. The lava has been reacting oddly to even a stone that has never caused a problem."

"I see. Well, more sleep for me." Turbo rolled over on to his back. "Bye, glitch." He gave a half-hearted wave to the girl.

Vanellope shook her head and hurried on out of the bedroom.

Turbo hummed to himself. "A problem with Diet Cola mountain. Maybe a reset will settle whatever is wrong with it."

But Turbo knew very little about the mountain. All he knew, as well as remembered was that the mountain resembled the shape of the infamous glass bottle of Diet Cola and its liquid was greatly known to react with Mentos mints that grew within the eye of the mountain.

Sadly, Vanellope was only going to discover that the slight issue she assumed would just need a slight adjusting was about to prove to be more difficult than she would ever imagine as it was no sooner that she was in the chamber of codes and browsing the mountain's file for the problem.

Luckily she found nothing abnormal that would glint shock in her hazel eyes. The abnormality could not be seen by the naked eye until it decided to show itself. Vanellope was not permitted to see it.

* * *

**What do you mean she can't...? Oh, right. Yeah, basically not many things can be seen by the naked eye. Oh well. I hope it appeared ok, and bless, Turbo cried in his sleep... I'm off to sleep now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's here! It's finally here! Although, I'm still not entirely happy with this chapter. It has given me such a problem since I even began working on it. This Writer's Block is very persistent. I'm sorry if it seems fast-paced. I just knew I couldn't make it the way I hoped for it to appear. Also, before you do read this chapter, please quickly spare one more read on this note.**

**Now, some Writers, and even Artists - at least I think so - do have a little kink towards some things. So, and strangely, hearing the words that leads to "unconscious" actually sends me in to a weird giggle fit. It's hard to explain. I say this because it appears Turbo will be doing this here and there. SPOILER! Very sorry - if it appeared as a spoiler - but I thought I'd say just in case you see it appearing as alittle bit repetitive. It'll stop soon, I swear... maybe.**

**The following characters does not belong to me. All characters belong to the creators of Wreck-It Ralph; Walt Disney.**

* * *

The next day soon started with Turbo and Vanellope who were walking down to the candy junk-yard. Turbo, at first, was rather baffled to arrive at the area. He may have been in reign of this game for fifteen years, but to start the first glitching lesson Vanellope had prepared for him in a junk-yard seemed to be a odd sign.

"So we have to come here? To a junk-yard? I'm pretty sure you're trying to tell me something here, aren't you, glitch?" Turbo asked, scowling as he gestured to the area and even spotting the piles of cart bodies and tyres cluttering up the space. He was in rather a foul mood, and why wouldn't he be when Vanellope had decided to awake him by, once again, throwing herself on to the racer. The day could have started so much nicer if the little glitch hadn't decided to give him that rude awakening.

"Well, we could go to Diet Cola mountain if you fancy falling in to the pit that burns at least a thousand degrees." Vanellope called out as she skipped along the area.

"Ok, glitch, point taken." Turbo sighed as he trudged along after the skipping girl.

"Good. Now, I'm going to help you control your glitching. It will take some time so you have to be patient and with me as well." said Vanellope.

"Well, fine I'll try then. I only just hope it'll work because I can, and if you know me well, lose my patience when I can't get control of things. This whole flaw of a glitch is only just one issue. It's such a nuisance, like you." He received a cold glare from Vanellope. "But when the glitch happens, boy does it annoy me."

"And it doesn't hurt you right?" Vanellope asked.

"Yes and no. It just feels so strange. And that reminds me I need to ask you something, glitch," the young girl gave a slight nod, ready for Turbo's question. "That first time when I did receive the glitch, how come it made me pass out?"

"Well, let's not forget that I glitched uncontrollably yesterday as I held you. Your body obviously couldn't accept the stage I was in as it surged through you so your body did the one and only thing to get out of that situation and that is..." Vanellope flexed her hand to Turbo.

"By passing out." Turbo finished. "Yeah, I see why now. I just hope it won't happen during these lessons of yours."

"We'll only do as much as you can handle." said Vanellope. "Now then the way to treat a glitch, especially for a beginner such as yourself, is to tell yourself that it's all in your head." She continued as she began to circle Turbo slowly.

"Well, I highly doubt you did that in the first place." Turbo sighed as he set a hand on Vanellope's shoulder to stop her from trying to circle him for a second time. Only to then wipe his hand on the waist of his jumpsuit as though he was getting rid of any hidden unpleasant pixels the young girl could have come in contact with.

Vanellope saw this and simply shook her head. "Well, I was a glitch from the very beginning and I never gave it up not even for the gamers who select me for racing and they love me for who I am."

"So you say. It's not like they could select me." Turbo hung his head low. "I'm not part of this... game any more."

"Hey, you may have been you in disguise of King Candy but - "

"Listen, glitch, don't bring all that up." Turbo interrupted. "I'd rather forget what has happened right now. Especially knowing my game is actually gone. It was enough shocking news as was I finding myself waking up in this game."

"Well, you do like it here right, Turbo?" Vanellope asked.

"Well, it's not like my old home that did creep me out at times. Especially the simple yet freaky faceless crowd that somehow seemed to stare at you with their non-existent eyes." Turbo even shuddered to the first memory of the pixel block crowd back in _Turbo-Time_. "And I have been here for years and I'm used to most things in this game."

"So is that a "yes" I detect?" Vanellope asked, looking hopeful towards Turbo's answer as she also began to bat her eyelashes, sweetly.

"That's right." Turbo answered nodding his head. "It's practically perfect here. But I bet there is more to see than just this junk-yard, right? Like I said; I may have been here for years, but I never took an interest on looking around."

"There sure is but we'll see more throughout the time of your lessons and especially during Sundays."

"Wait. Sundays? Why Sundays? What's so special about that day?" Turbo asked looking rather bemused.

"The arcade doesn't open until noon so that gives us extra time. _Uh-doi_!" Vanellope snickered. "Or is that something else you forgot about?"

"Alright! No need to be giving me that 'you idiot' tone there." Turbo scowled. "I have been unusable for months and I've woken up with barely any memory of my past whatsoever! Sadly, trying to remember everything from this game is irritating now."

"Aw! Well, aren't you just a poor ickle-racer?" Vanellope chuckled as she pinched at Turbo's cheek.

"Hey!" Turbo snapped, slapping Vanellope's hand away. "Don't you do that ever again!"

"Fine, I'll leave your face alone, for now." Vanellope giggled.

"Actually, glitch, you will leave not only my face but the rest of me alone! So if you try any thing then I won't retaliate on hurting you and that is my only word of warning which I won't repeat again to you." Turbo warned the young girl.

Vanellope smirked to his words and began to skip around the older racer once again. "Ok, ok. I hear you. Now, let us begin with the lessons."

Turbo immediately became reluctant to the girl's demand. Of course he wanted to get this glitch under his control and not allow it to disturb him with any activities he may come across, but that one trembling glitch made him shudder and his knees buckle together as a spasm of pain flowed through his body.

Vanellope instantly noticed his sudden tension. "What's wrong? Are you nervous?" She asked.

"No, not really. I just can't help but feel reluctant to even try to go with this lesson of yours." Vanellope then made a sudden grab for one of Turbo's hand as well as setting her own upon his chest. "Hey! What are you - ?!"

"Shh! I'm trying to concentrate!" Vanellope hushed as she narrowed her eyes, focusing hard for her own glitch to appear and make her form ripple in to the same pale-blue 1 and 0 pixels. Now glitching, Turbo's body acted as a conductor for his own body fell victim to spasm with his own scarlet and white pixels erupting from deep inside the heart of his code.

Turbo winced to the uncomfortable feeling of the glitch while also trying to release Vanellope's firm grip at his hand and chest to end the harsh trembling of his very code. At last, Vanellope released Turbo's hand and moved away from him slightly. Her hazel eyes glanced at Turbo's very own, worriedly.

"There is something off within you." She muttered.

Turbo stared at Vanellope with shock. "What? What do you mean there's - ?"

"Besides the glitch," Vanellope quickly spoke up, "you have something else wrong with you."

Turbo could only look at Vanellope dumbfounded. "Well, shouldn't we at least see what it is first just in case it might cause some problems during this lesson of yours?"

"Don't worry we will see about it after this one lesson. It's probably just the glitch but we'll definitely look in to it. Come on, let's get your glitch under at least some control." Vanellope chirped as she hopped on her toes seeming rather excited.

Unfortunately, Turbo wasn't feeling the same emotion that Vanellope was literally bursting with: Her chibi body glitched with pale-blue pixels. _'How she managed to get used to it is possibly because she's in this sickly candy-land.'_ Turbo thought to himself as he steadied himself for Vanellope's instructions.

The racer could only cling on to Vanellope's words during the start of his glitching lesson. "Concentrate, Turbo, keep telling yourself that it's all in your head."

_'Easy for you to say.'_ Turbo thought as he growled slightly to the feel of his entire body ripping apart with pixels and returning to the shape of his proper form.

"No. Wrong all wrong." Vanellope exclaimed through a heavy sigh.

"Well, sorry, coach. This is my first time so don't be so tough on me." Turbo said as he stomped a foot much too harder than he imagined the action in his minds eye.

"I am not been tough on you. I'm just being as direct as I can. Maybe my words aren't getting past that silly helmet that you seem to sleep with." said Vanellope as he knocked a clenched fist harshly on Turbo's helmet.

"Hey! Leave it alone!" Turbo spat as he swatted at Vanellope's hands. "And it's not as though I'm deaf, I can hear you just fine."

"Then listen closely to this," Vanellope moved closer to Turbo's face, their noses almost touching "Focus!" She snapped.

"Hey! I don't like this glitching at all, ok?" Turbo hissed as he sat himself on a nearby gum-drop. "Besides this is just our first lesson so bear with the apprentice already, Miss. Expert."

"I'm not exactly an expert." Vanellope whispered as she sat next to Turbo. "I've had this glitch for a long time, and over that time I just learnt how to deal with my body ripping apart and not to over-do it when I teleport with the glitch."

"Over-do it?" Turbo echoed. "How could you possibly over-do glitching?" He asked.

"Well, sometimes it can make me dizzy and I could end up any where which could lead me to getting hurt at some point." Vanellope answered.

"I'll just guess you've done that enough times." Turbo shrugged to his spoken words. "Besides, I don't plan to follow out that ability even if I can or very well want to if the consequences that you had are likely to happen for me."

"Don't be so quick to decide not to. It's still really useful." said Vanellope.

"I really don't care. I don't want this ridiculous flaw of my code."

"Well, whatever suits your fancy then."

Turbo glared coldly at the young girl. "You really are strange, glitch, and others would consider that to worry about until they remember this is candy land which clearly has side affects on its inhabitants."

"What? What are you trunting on about now?" Vanellope asked, looking rather confused.

Turbo set an open palm over his face. "Never-mind" He murmured. Vanellope simply shrugged.

"Come on, let's try again. Just focus hard on the glitch to appear then quickly tell yourself it's in your head."

Turbo snarled slightly to Vanellope's words as he rose up to his short stature. Sure he wanted to keep his entire body, which continuously ripped apart and fixed itself right up again under control, but trying to heed Vanellope's words just could not be followed out because of his code still unable to accept the slight malfunction in his system.

Vanellope watched and waited as Turbo's form began to ripple with scarlet and white pixels yet again. The older racer began to tremble at his knees which struggled to keep him upright. Vanellope noticed that his brows which were furrowed with concentration began to relax. She quickly stepped forth with her hands outstretched and just in time; Turbo had gone completely limp and was falling forth.

Vanellope managed to support him only just marginally. Turbo was after all quite the weight load on her tiny, stubby hands. "Turbo! Come on! Wake up!" Vanellope exclaimed as her wrists began to struggle with the weight of Turbo who groaned softly as his eyes slowly fluttered open.

Turbo looked down to see Vanellope who was close to falling on to her knees. He then noticed her hands on his chest. "Ah! What are you - ?" unfortunately he could not finish his question.

Vanellope glitch teleported herself aside leaving Turbo to fall flat on his face. Not even his helmet could save the injury he received within his fall. Turbo rolled over on to his back, his hands clasped over his stub of a nose and exclaiming out muffled "ow's" here and there.

"Hey? You ok?" Vanellope asked who made a sudden appearance hanging over Turbo.

"Do I look it?" Turbo asked as he moved his hands away from his nose that had started to tint a dark purple.

"Well, no. Your nose is starting to bruise." said Vanellope as she knelt down next to Turbo.

"Well, it was no thanks to you, glitch." Turbo hissed as he supported himself up by his elbows. "Plus, I don't recall us playing the game of Trust."

"Hey, it's not my fault you decided to faint!" Vanellope snapped in protest as she rose to her feet and also in a cheeky manner swung a foot at Turbo's elbows, forcing him to drop on to his back.

"What was that for?!" Turbo spat as he rolled over on to his side. "And what do you mean I decided to faint?"

"Exactly what I said, Turbo; You fainted on me." Vanellope answered as she circled the racer.

"Now why would I faint? I have no reason to swoon over!" Turbo snapped as he pulled himself up on to his feet.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you did faint? Or is it because I can't exactly prove it to you?"

"That very well could be the main reason." Turbo shrugged before folding his arms and rubbed gently at his bruised nose absent mindedly.

"Well, you did so as you tried to stop the glitch in its path. I guess you couldn't handle it."

"So I guess it'll only ever happen again when I try to stop the glitch?"

"Well, the only way to find out is to try again."

"Yeah." Turbo raised a hand to rub at the back of his neck. "Well, to be honest with you, and if I did faint, I don't fancy facing another bruising situation."

"Then why don't you stop yourself from doing it? _Uh-doi_!"

"Oh, sure! And how, glitch? Please do tell me how one stops themselves from passing out!"

Vanellope stared at Turbo in deep thought. But she knew he was right. Not a single answer could cross her mind to tell the racer how to prevent himself from fainting.

"Fine!" Vanellope then snapped at the older racer. "You got me, I don't know and obviously there is no way to stop yourself at all." She then put on a childish pout.

Turbo simply folded his arms and grinned a smug grin. "Out witted by your enemy. Enjoy it, glitch." He chuckled.

"Enemy?" Vanellope echoed in question. "I don't see you as an enemy."

Turbo could have sworn he felt his jaw drop to the ground as he gawked at the young girl. "You can't be serious? After all what I did back there and then to you and this game!"

Vanellope shrugged lightly. "That was then, this is now."

"Yes, where I still give off that vibe one would pick up and be struck with the word "enemy" to describe me. Even your carers see me as one."

"No, if they did they would have seen you out of here in a flash."

"Even if they discovered I have an obnoxious flaw in my code that prevents me from leaving?" asked Turbo. "Or would they keep trying to push me through the barrier, which does sound likely on what they would do."

Vanellope shrugged. "I don't know. Perhaps... maybe."

"Well, either way, I doubt the event and its outcome would be pleasant." Turbo shrugged as he eyed the girl coldly.

"Hey, they're in my game as are you. So it's up to me what happens. They only have suggestions, not decisions." said Vanellope.

"Well, knowing you the same goes for me right, glitch?" Turbo asked.

"Damn straight!" Vanellope immediately exclaimed. "So you just - "

"Yes, yes!" Turbo interrupted as he waved a hand at Vanellope. "Behave but not like a five year old or whatever acting age you think I emit."

"Close enough." Vanellope then giggled. "But more like one who throws tantrums to the littlest of things."

"Excuse me?!" Turbo snarled as he then grasped the young girl by the scruff of her neck. "Say that again, pipsqueak!" He demanded. Turbo was suddenly taken aback when Vanellope began to giggle much more loudly. "What is so funny?!" He spat, his speech impediment of a lisp came to life as his temper began to rise.

" 'What ith tho funny?' " Vanellope snickered, echoing Turbo's lisp speech. "Your lisp... that's what's so funny!"

Turbo was speechless! The young girl mocking his flaw had the racer tighten his grip that would surely kill as well as the deadly glare he glared within the girl's hazel eyes. Turbo had never felt such a temptation to wrap his hands around Vanellope's delicate neck. How he wanted to terminate the girl.

But Turbo knew deep down he could not follow out his urge. He needed Vanellope to help him. Not to mention if he did manage to kill her she would rejuvenate in a blink of an eye. Turbo blocked out the nagging voice in his head that continued to chant the words with such demand, "Strangle her!". Turbo released his grip only to then push the girl in to a chocolate puddle.

Sadly for him, Vanellope had clung on to the closest thing to try and prevent her fall; Turbo. And that said racer also received her outcome of chocolate covering them both at their heads, back, arms and legs.

Turbo was the first to struggle up on to his feet. "Oh, for!" He hissed as he sneered at the chocolate clinging on to his white jumpsuit. "You stupid kid!" He instantly rounded on to Vanellope who calmly rose up. "Go ahead and ruin my clothing why don't you?!"

"Chill out!" Vanellope snapped. "Just wipe it off. It doesn't leave marks." Vanellope followed out her uttered words; wiping the chocolate off where the area of her body had received the source. And as she said, not a single stain or mark was left on her clothes.

Turbo did the same, but he was still not best pleased with the little scenario. "You really are inane!" Turbo snarled as he then hung his head low and took off his helmet to wipe off the chocolate that had covered the second emblazoned scarlet T on the back of the head-wear.

Vanellope furrowed her brow as she found herself gawking at the back of Turbo. The racer had his head so low that it appeared to have dropped off! Before Vanellope could take a peek at the front of the racer, his head re-appeared, but with the helmet back on much to Vanellope's disappointment for she had received a spark of curiosity to what hair he had.

Vanellope had remembered his immediate reaction from the other day when Sergeant Calhoun suggested to remove his helmet to hopefully alleviate the headache he had awoken to. Not to mention his words that spoke of upcoming humiliation rang in her mind.

"Hey, glitch?" Turbo's voice brought Vanellope off of her own train of thoughts. The young girl hadn't realised she was staring at the elder racer.

"What?" She asked.

"You appeared brain dead for a moment there." Turbo answered.

"Oh. I was just thinking away." Vanellope shrugged her shoulders lightly. "That's all." However, as she looked at Turbo the said racer eyed Vanellope with a suspicious glare. "Stop looking at me like that!" Vanellope then demanded to the top of her lungs as she gave Turbo a playful push.

The racer simply chuckled and grinned, baring his sickly-yellow teeth. "It's nice to know I still have my charms."

"Yeah. A creepers one. It's just a shame that Halloween was over months ago, in case you haven't noticed." Vanellope then found herself face to face with Turbo. Her button nose touching his stubby own.

"You have some nerve with your witty remarks, glitch." Turbo snarled. "So to save yourself, I suggest you keep whatever you have to say unless you want to find yourself hanging over the lava of Diet Cola." He warned, hissing lightly under his breath.

"Sorry, Turbs, but your threats just aren't enough to even make me glitch with fear. Keep it up though." Vanellope snickered as she could not help but also giggled at the seething expression that planted itself upon Turbo's face.

"Oh, shut up before I decide to throttle that neck of yours!" Turbo growled, folding his arms and appearing uptight with the lack of getting his glitch under control which sputtered with a faint glow of red upon his chest. Surprisingly, Turbo didn't notice the flaw.

As Vanellope managed to settle her rising hysteria, she clicked her ankles together and straightened her posture like a soldier standing to attention. "Back to the lesson, lunatic." she nick-named the racer who glared at the girl with a murderous look.

"You need to focus on where the glitch is as it begins to flare up. Then, and only then, do you try to stop the glitch and that way it'll just fade away until something triggers it off again." Vanellope concluded as she approached Turbo much too closely. If she had known better, it was wise to not approach the enemy especially when they are stronger and hell-bent on terminating one they tried to get rid of permanently.

Turbo would make sure to keep her a good few feet away from him during his, as he saw it, eternal incarceration. How he prayed that the programmers were to find a cure for glitches some day.

"Hello! _Sugar Rush_ to Turbo!" the said racer blinked and shook his head. He had sadly been forced out of his thoughts and brought back in to the stomach churning candy world.

"What now, glitch?!" He bellowed. How he was greatly cross.

"Well, first of all keep yelling if you want to be found out by the others. And lastly; quit been a wimp and get your glitching behind moving. Unless you really want to control the glitch you have to do as I say."

"I'm waiting for your damn instructions, glitch!" Turbo asserted.

"Are you sure you can hear me fine past that helmet of yours? Because I just told you what to do!" Vanellope snapped back.

"Let's just get this over with, shall we?" Turbo snarled while he was also trying to tame his temper that was literally bursting. Hence his body began to flicker with scarlet and white pixels. The racer winced as his body convulsed with agonizing pain.

"Looks like getting angry doesn't help your glitch at all." Vanellope pointed out the racer's role out action.

"Just shut up." Turbo hissed as he exhaled a lingering breath. Calming himself down as well as trying to erase the horrid feel of the glitch that struck his very heart. "Can we just start and get this lesson over with?" He then asked.

"Well, Turbo, straighten yourself up and then we can begin." said Vanellope.

And so, Turbo prepared himself for the consequences he was likely to come across. He wondered if it would be worth it in the end. Only one way to find out, he told himself as he followed out the young girl's instructions.

The racer felt the horrid feel of his glitch prick away at his heart. The sensation was like pins and needles. And that was when the pain settled in. As Turbo's form flickered away with the scarlet pixels, he felt his limbs began to quiver violently. Now becoming rather frightened for his own being, Turbo tried to eradicate the flaw that now forced the racer to collapse down on to his knees.

Vanellope decided not to face the possibility of broken wrists that would be caused by trying to support the heavy racer to remain standing up. Instead, she remained by his side and watched as Turbo tried to control his violent glitching.

Unfortunately, Turbo could no longer endure the glitches excruciating spasm of distorting pixels. The racer began to sway, collapsing on to his side, succumbing to the calling darkness.

"Not again!" Vanellope exclaimed as she knelt down and shook Turbo roughly by his shoulder. "Turbo? Turbo, get up!" the said racer was incapable of responding. Vanellope continued to shake Turbo roughly. But the technique was becoming hopeless for Turbo still remained unconscious.

Vanellope groaned out of frustration. She then looked around, spotting the chocolate puddle they had encountered earlier. Vanellope scrambled up on to her feet and scooped up plenty of the thick liquid in both her hands. The young girl then hurried over to Turbo and threw the chocolate at his face.

Turbo promptly shot up, spitting and gasping to the shock of the source been thrown bang on between his eyes, covering his stub nose, lips and cheeks. Luckily for him none of the chocolate had seeped in to the corner of his eyes.

Vanellope smiled to her triumph of forcing Turbo to regain consciousness. However, Turbo wasn't at all happy that that the one and only main suspect had thrown the very thing he hated at his face.

"Why did you do that?!" He bellowed as he sat himself up and wiped the chocolate off of his nose.

"Well, you wouldn't wake up. No matter what I tried or had planned to give it a shot." Vanellope replied as she then eyed the chocolate still covering her fingertips. "I could have used a gum-drop. Or maybe a jawbreaker. But I'm not mean so I used chocolate instead." She then licked the chocolate off of her fingers.

"You stupid little girl! Why - Wait. You're not telling me that I - "

"You passed out again?" Vanellope asked before licking the final drop of chocolate from her little finger. Turbo nodded as he wiped his hands on the ground. "Yes. you did." Vanellope concluded for the racer.

Turbo snarled as he clenched his fists. "Why do I keep passing out?!" He cried out in anguish as he allowed himself to fall flat on his back.

"It's not a bad thing, you know. Your body is doing it because it's taking sometime to get used to the pain that you will experience." said Vanellope.

"It is a bad thing!" Turbo asserted. "What if I don't wake up at all next time?!"

"You will wake up. You're obviously part of _Sugar Rush_. So you'll just regenerate if the worst were to happen."

"I don't fancy taking that risk to find out any time sooner or later." said Turbo as he finally cleaned off the last bit of chocolate from his face.

"Well, like it or not, you have to try again." Vanellope dusted off her hands as she pushed herself up on to her feet. "After all, third time can be a charm."

"More like a fatal situation." Turbo grunted as he also rose up to a standing position.

"Come on, Turbs, this is the only way to gain control of your glitch. And I did say it can be painful at first, but if you keep going, it'll get better."

"I'm starting to doubt that since I've fainted twice already." Turbo mumbled as he folded his arms and scowled at the young girl who stood before him.

"Just this last time then." Vanellope said as she smiled softly at the racer.

Turbo groaned out of annoyance loudly as he also rolled his eyes. Without any final words, which Turbo figured would be hopeless to utter to Vanellope if the possibility of dying and not re-generating back in to Sugar Rush, he allowed his arms to drop to his side and closed his eyes. Turbo then inhaled sharply and exhaled slow and softly.

It was then once Turbo sighed, he could feel the sickening churning of his stomach where the glitch had decided to attack the ill-fated racer. Turbo tried to grasp the glitch from continuing its spontaneous distorting behaviour. But as he tried the very heart of his code screamed out to him inwardly with desperate plea to subdue the glitch that already sent painful jolts down his back while also taking a detour within his limbs.

Upon Turbo's flesh the trail of the glitch was nothing but a scatter of scarlet and white pixels rapidly taking shape of his form and eradicating the appearance of his clothing.

Vanellope could only watch on with curiosity. "Come on, Turbo! You can do it!" She encouraged the racer.

Turbo heard her but he was not happy towards her spoke words. "Don't encourage me!" He exclaimed in a demonic-like tone. His sudden change of pitch shocked Vanellope. It even shocked Turbo who growled to the pain that began to intensify.

"No!" He suddenly cried out. "Stop! No more! No more!" that distorting tone returned as his body, in a painfully slow process, returned to his proper look. Turbo sunk to his knees and wrapped an arm around his stomach while little flickers of scarlet pixels stuttered before fading away completely.

Vanellope knelt down to Turbo. She set her hand on his upper back between his shoulder blades and rubbed lightly to give the racer some comfort. "You're getting there." She whispered.

Turbo raised his head and looked at Vanellope with half-capped eyelids, displaying a deadly gaze. "Don't toy with me." Turbo hissed. "Now, either turn around or go else where because I'm close to throwing up and I'll make sure you're my bullseye."

Vanellope didn't move. She knew Turbo was trying to scare her off. The young girl would not allow herself to immediately quiver out of fear towards the racer. "I'm staying with you, like it or not. Even if you have to be sick just go right on ahead."

"Look, glitch, I'm done with this lesson of yours!" Turbo snapped as he struggled to stand on his own two feet. "I can't stand the pain it torments me with and the continuous passing out it forces me to succumb to."

Vanellope sighed and shook her head lightly. "Ok, fine. Just get on the back of my cart and we'll go back to the castle." The young girl then led the way to where her cart was parked. Turbo pulled himself up to sit on the back before the carts spoiler as Vanellope hopped in to the driver's seat, switching on the ignition and speeding on forth to the castle.

* * *

Once the two racers arrived within the castle, Vanellope suggested an at least much needed snack. Turbo agreed, but he also prayed to the programmers that there would not be even a single piece of overwhelming sugary-candy on his plate.

In the end, it was just another batch of pancakes. Luckily, Turbo could live with that. But he also knew different food would have to go down his gullet one of these days he had to live within Sugar Rush.

It was no sooner that once the late evening made a surprising appearance, Turbo was dragging his weary, tired self along the corridors with a ecstatic Vanellope who skipped in-front of him. Also behind him and not forgetting his sides. Why she even skipped circles around Turbo, which only made him more tired as well as aggravated that he didn't have the energy to swat the young girl away.

At long last, Turbo had arrived to his appointed bedroom. He immediately dropped down on to the vanilla flavour sponge cake bed with a satisfying flop upon the marsh-mellow pillow. The racer groaned to the sound of boots squeaking along the floor as they went about on their tracks.

"Boy you are one weakling." the young girl's voice felt like needles to Turbo's very own eardrums.

"You over worked me with that damn lesson of yours." Turbo said aloud, his words muffled slightly by the pillow.

"Hey, I did say we would only do as much as you could handle!" Vanellope snapped.

"Yes, I know and when I asked you if we could call it a day, what did you say? And let me tell you, don't answer," Turbo said raising a hand to stop Vanellope speaking even though he could not see for he kept his head down on the pillow. "You said; quit been a wimp and get your glitching behind moving."

"Turbo, we had only done ten minutes worth and your first try was by fainting." Vanellope scoffed as she pulled herself up on to the bed.

"Need I repeat what you said to me, glitch?" Turbo asked as he supported himself up by his elbows to look at the young girl.

Vanellope shook her head slowly. "Nope. Not at all, Turbo."

"Good. Now go away. Let me sleep. I feel like I could black out any moment now." Turbo mumbled as he tugged off his boots and set them down by the end of the bed.

"Fine. I'm off." Vanellope spoke up as she tried to smother a yawn that was desperate to be free. "I may as well call it a night as well."

"Yes, you do that." Turbo grunted as he slipped his legs under the rice-paper sheets and settled himself down on his side.

"Good-night, Turbo." Vanellope called out as she took her leave from the bedroom. Turbo didn't reply. He was in a good mind to simply drop off there and then. And that is what he simply did.

* * *

**Turbo makes a good point here. I'm off for my sleep, too! Chapter 7 is likely by the weekend. Hopefully. And once again, sorry it seemed fast-paced or even dull. This chapter was a pain.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Would you look at that! An early chapter which is very rare from me. Any way, we get to see what is under the helmet that appeared glued to Turbo's head. Enjoy everyone. I'm off.**

**The following characters does not belong to me. All characters belong to the creators of Wreck-It Ralph; Walt Disney.**

* * *

_"Three... two... one." Jack and Russel spoke aloud in sync._

_"The arcade is close!" a character of a nearby game exclaimed. "And don't forget, New Year's day arrives in exactly five hours!"_

_It was then from the many console speakers that the characters could be heard sighing with relief which echoed the entire arcade._

_Turbo chuckled as he now sat atop his cart stretching out his legs and folding his arms over his head to rest the helmet-clad structure upon._

_"Hey Turbo!" the said racer growled under his breath. Clearly not happy his peace and time to relax was disturbed by the twins._

_"What?" Turbo finally snapped._

_"Are you off to _Tapper's_ tonight for the countdown?" Jack asked._

_"Hm. Let me think," Turbo tapped at his chin with his index finger. "Uhm... No! I'm not in the mood for celebrating the New Year." Turbo concluded the twin's question._

_"What? Why not?" Jack exclaimed._

_"Yeah, Turbo." Russel spoke up. "It's like when our anniversary of being plugged in comes up you won't even celebrate that!"_

_"Of course I'll celebrate it!" Turbo bellowed as he shot up off his cart. His feet firmly on the ground. "What makes you think I won't celebrate my own game, and our first day of life?"_

_"Well, whatever then, Turbs. We're going there early before it begins to get crowded." said Russel as he tugged roughly at Jack's arm. "You enjoy wallowing in your own way of New Year, and we will take ours to _Tapper's_." Russel continued to drag Jack who was unable to pry himself from his twin's grasp, now forced to keep at Russel's heels._

_Turbo simply looked on and shrugged. "Finally!" He spoke aloud with joy to himself. "Peace and quiet at last! And more room for me to run some laps on the track."_

_The racer kept praise to his words. One lap was driven. Then it became two, and three. Turbo soon came to a halt on the tenth lap. _'That'll do.'_ He thought to himself as he tried to suppress a yawn. He looked up at the clock that hung above the exit._

_"Wow! Ten-past eleven!" Turbo exclaimed softly. "Time sure does fly by when you're having fun." Turbo then shifted in to first gear and drove on towards a bungalow house within the distance of the track. He then switched off the engine and hopped out of his kart. The racer then made his way in to the house._

_"Home, sweet home." Turbo spoke aloud to himself as he closed the door behind him. "I guess I'll hit the hay, then. I'd rather not face the twins if they end up mistaking my house as their own again like last year. Stupid drunks if they turn out that way."_

_And with that, Turbo sauntered on down the single hall, turning to his left to a door which led to a small bedroom which was accompanied with a singles bed, a table with a lamp sat atop the mahogany furniture and a chest of drawers._

_Turbo then unbuttoned his jumpsuit while toeing off his boots. As he slipped out his arms from the sleeves he tugged off his helmet which he set atop the chest of drawers. Now decked down in nothing more than a black vest and boxers, Turbo raised the bed sheets and climbed up on to the mattress. It was then and there he drifted off in to blissful slumber._

_As Turbo slept blissfully, Jack and Russel were staggering to support each other as they wandered around the oval race track, aimlessly._

_"R - Russel, you're drunk." Jack stammered lightly. He then squinted at his fellow twin, "How? You only... We only had root beer!"_

_"Maybe Ta - Tapper spiked the beer!" Russel then gasped in shock to his own words. "Everyone is like us now!"_

_Jack chuckled away, almost dropping to his knees. As Russel tried to support his twin up, he glanced over in the distance to see Turbo's home. "Hey! I - I have an idea for another prank!" Russel exclaimed, already buzzing with excitement. He urged Jack to follow him. Although he still needed a shoulder to lean on for support._

_After several impacts for the knees were followed, Jack and Russel were soon looking down at a sleeping Turbo._

_"So what are you going to do?" Jack asked as quietly as he could._

_Russel grinned wickedly. He then whisked out a pair of scissors from behind his back. "We're going t - t - to give Turbo a haircut." Russel answered as he then made a grab for abit of Turbo's jet-black hair and snipped off several strands._

_"Are you sure?" Jack asked rather nervously. "What if he wakes up?"_

_"You're such a coward!" Russel exclaimed in a whisper. "But fine. You collect up all the bits while I give him a decent style." Russel then set back to work on snipping away more of Turbo's hair while Jack gathered up the tiny strands in his hand._

_As the hours passed on by the games clock read 6:30am. Russel helped Jack to pluck up the rest of the strands they could spot on the floor and bed sheets._

_"Ok, let's go to bed. It's Sunday, and we can have a lie in for a change." said Russel as he and Jack took their leave from Turbo's bedroom. They both threw away the clumps of severed strands in a nearby bin._

_"We are so dead now." Jack muttered under his breath._

_"Hey! He deserves alittle pay back. He's been treating us like filth for the past few years and it was high time he got what he deserves!" Russel spat as he prodded Jack harshly at his shoulder. _

_Russel then stormed out of the house, leaving Jack to follow on slowly._

* * *

"Turbo? Turbo!" the said racer groaned as he slowly rolled over to see who spoke his name. His tired eyes fluttered open but they struggled to remain that way making him wonder who stood by his bed side.

So, taking a wild guess, "Hm? Vanellope? What's wrong?" He asked before trying to smother a yawn.

"I had a bad dream. Could I please sleep with you tonight?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah, sure. I suppose. Whatever. Hop in." Turbo muttered away in a weak voice before he tried to hold back another yawn that managed to escape him. He shuffled backwards a little and raised the rice-paper blanket so that Vanellope could climb in.

"Thank you, Turbo, and I'm sorry at the same time." Vanellope spoke softly as she got herself comfortable.

"Thank me when I save your life, which I doubt I'll do, glitch. But you better be able to sleep better now." said Turbo as he stared on rather dreamingly.

"Yeah. Are you sure you'll be able to as well?" Vanellope asked.

"Of course. Why do you ask, glitch?" Turbo eyed the young girl.

"Well, maybe because you still have that helmet on. Honestly, do you bathe with it still possibly glued to your head or something?" She asked as she glared at the said head wear.

"No. I do take it off at times, actually."

"You haven't so far. Have you got something hidden under there?"

"No, glitch."

"Oh, so you're bold then?" Vanellope giggled to her question.

"I am not bold!" Turbo snapped as he shot up sitting straight in bed.

"Denial." Vanellope chuckled. She could have also sworn that her eyes were playing tricks on her for she seemed to have noticed Turbo's cheeks turn a slight hint of pink.

"Listen to me closely, glitch. I am _not_ bold and that's that! Can I please sleep now?" Turbo groaned as he also rubbed at his eyes trying to seem sympathetic to his words.

"Only if you remove your helmet." Vanellope said as she drummed her fingers upon the said object.

"I'm not going to so tough luck for you." said Turbo, moving Vanellope's hand away.

"Well, I'd rather not hit my head on that if I move while I'm asleep." a quick pout formed at her lips.

"Then why don't you sleep at the bottom of the bed or go back to your own room." Turbo sneered through gritted teeth as he rolled over on his side.

"Please, take it off. I won't laugh or tell anyone about whatever under it."

"Yeah, right." Turbo scoffed. "Everyone says that, and when they get what they want, they laugh."

"Please, Turbo, just tonight. Pretty please with a sweet cherry on top." Vanellope pleaded to the racer.

"Ugh! Fine then!" Turbo groaned as he turned around slightly. He then tugged off the helmet from his head and set it down to the ground. Turbo then straightened himself up and faced Vanellope who gawked at the tangled mess of his jet-black hair that was styled as a Mohawk. "Well? Are you satisfied yet?" He then asked.

It was then a cross between a snort and giggle immediately escaped Vanellope. Then the giggles changed in to a high pitched laughter and the young girl fell on to her side, her laughing fit already consuming her as she began to roll around on her back.

"Oh, for! You actually think I like this hairstyle?!" Turbo snapped as he grabbed at the mop that was very well upon his head. "I had better hair before the twins from my game decided to cut it like this while I was asleep!"

Vanellope's laughter began to slowly die down in to giggles. "Wait." She inhaled softly to ease her laughter. "So they decided to just cut your hair? How come?" She asked.

"They always played tricks on me." Turbo answered, a scowl forming upon his lips. "When they cut my hair they crossed the line that day."

"So when did that happen?" Vanellope asked.

"Well, it was New Years Eve just some few hours before midnight. The twins, Jack and Russel went to _Tapper's_ where many went during that time of year. Any way, I stayed in _Turbo-Time_, drove some laps until midnight nearly struck. So I called it a day and went to bed and when I awoke I noticed some strands of hair on my pillow. It was no sooner that I found myself in front of the bathroom mirror just staring at the style my hair was in." Turbo sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"The twins told me that apparently they returned rather tipsy and, well, that's when they decided to do it as a prank, I suppose. Needless to say, I went for the twins to pay them back. And ever since then, I've made sure to keep my helmet on around others. I hate it especially with the fact it won't grow back." Turbo then allowed himself to drop back against the pillows, sighing in defeat.

"I like it." Vanellope said softly.

"That must be a joke since you laughed at it." Turbo scoffed.

"No, I really do." Vanellope quickly spoke up.

"Well, there isn't much to look at. It's just a mess." Turbo whispered.

"Hey, come here." Vanellope spoke up as she then reached out a hand to Turbo's hair and brushed her fingers slowly through a protruding knot.

"What are you doing?" Turbo asked.

"Keep still. You have a knot here." Vanellope answered as she brought her other hand up to undo the complicated tangle of several strands.

"You know you don't have to bother about that, glitch." said Turbo.

"Too late, I already started, and could you roll over so I can get the back of your hair?" Vanellope asked as she twirled a finger.

Turbo simply gave in to the young girl and he rolled over on to his side and sure enough he felt the same small fingers brushing through his hair and stroking at his scalp. "I guess because of who you are you can't help but worry about looks as well." He muttered which he used to try and conceal a soft moan.

"Hey! Just because I'm a girl this doesn't mean anything. You don't see me messing around with my own or any one else's hair." Vanellope snapped in protest.

"Sure, glitch. Whatever you say." Turbo chuckled. Vanellope then playfully ruffled Turbo's hair. "Hey!" the racer exclaimed as he grabbed Vanellope's hands. "I thought you were sorting my hair out rather than messing it up!"

"Chill out, ghosty!" Vanellope giggled, nick-naming the racer.

"What the heck did you just call me?!" Turbo snapped sending Vanellope a deadly glare.

"Ghosty? I guess it's not a suitable nick-name then." Vanellope let her hands drop to her sides.

"I don't need a nick-name. Just calling me by my actual name will suffice."

"Well, that's barely fair seeing as you always call me "glitch" here and there whenever you like."

"Well then, I'll just call you by your proper name. How's that, Vanellope?" Turbo suggested.

"You're bound to slip up sometime then." She began to pout again.

"Well, oopsie-daisy then if I do. Now, is it ok for me to go back to sleep? I'm really tired." Turbo moaned as he rolled over on to his side.

"Alright, alright. Go to sleep, Mr-who-wears-pyjamas-all-day." Vanellope uttered prodding Turbo at his side by each word she spoke.

"Stop that, thank you, and I'll have you know it's a jumpsuit and it's not like I have any other clothes to wear in this game."

"You're not trying to tell me that you don't have anything else on under that jumpsuit of yours?" Vanellope asked as a baffled look was instantly printed upon her face.

"Of course I have something else on!" Turbo snapped as he rolled over to face Vanellope. "I have a black vest and black shorts underneath. Are you happy now?" He asked spitefully.

Vanellope simply nodded her head. "So you never take the jumpsuit off as well? That's fine, but it is kind of warm in this game you know."

"I'm just fine. You don't have to worry about me and my body temperature. Now, good-night." said Turbo as he rolled over on to his back.

"Hmm. Sure. Good-night, Turbo." Vanellope whispered sweetly close to Turbo's ear as she made herself comfortable in the bed. The two racers slept the remaining hours before Litwak's Arcade would surely open.

* * *

_"Those mindless twins." Turbo muttered under his breath as the train rolled along the track within the cord of his game. "How dare they pull such a prank! They've ruined it!" His voice now echoed even over the announcer that had voiced the successful arrival to Game Central Station._

_The seething racer got out of the carriage and made his way in to the heart of the crowded station. He had a tight grasp at his left arm and walked stiffly at his right leg. As he walked along aimlessly many characters of the arcade looked at him with a mixture of worry and disgust. Some even tried to speak to him and ask if he was ok. Turbo of course figured his limp gave him away. It did appear greatly obvious after all._

_Turbo came to a halt and sat on a nearby bench. Still fuming as a murderous look had settled upon his face as the main feature as well as to make any characters think twice on approaching him. Turbo sighed to himself as he self-consciously ran his fingers at the back of his neck where fewer strands of jet-black hair only appeared visible as he kept his head low._

'I'll be thankful they left the back alone. But I'll get those idiots again when they least expect it!'_ a little voice snapped within the racer's mind which made him snarl to himself. He then sighed with the feeling of being down-heartened. _'I'm not going back. Thank goodness it's Sunday.'_ Turbo kept his head low therefore leaving him unaware of the friendly handyman who approached him._

_"Hello, Turbo." the said racer did not acknowledge the handyman's presence. "Are you ok?" Fix-It Felix sat himself down next to Turbo. The racer simply shook his head. "No? Would you like to tell me?"_

_"If it'll help and very well grow it back." Turbo mumbled under his breath._

_"Grow what back, Turbo? I'm unable to follow you here." Felix asked._

_"My hair!" Turbo snapped as he shot his gaze up to the handyman who was taken aback from the racer's outburst. "The twins cut my hair while I was asleep!"_

_"Oh! I'm sure it's not that ba - ahh!" Felix was suddenly dragged by Turbo at his wrist. The racer pulled Felix in to a nearby outlet. He eyed the corner to make sure no-one was around. Turbo then released his grip from Felix and glared at the handyman._

_"It's bad." Turbo then planted his hands firmly on to his helmet and removed the head wear. Revealing his jet-black hair that was now styled as a Mohawk. Felix gawked at the new trim. "I told you it's bad." Turbo sighed as he tucked his helmet under his arm while he used his free hand to brush over the mop of hair._

_"No, Turbo. It isn't." said Felix. "I think it's very unique."_

_"Unique? Unique?!" Turbo snapped as he threw his helmet to floor. "Tell that to the entire arcade if they saw it!" Felix had flinched as the head wear nearly conked him at his booted feet. Turbo now leaned against the wall and allowed himself to slide down until his bottom was parked on the floor._

_Felix sighed softly as he picked up Turbo's helmet and dusted it off. He then knelt down next to Turbo. "No-one will think so if you keep your helmet on." Felix stated the obvious to the racer. "So therefore you have nothing to worry about."_

_"It's knowing that it's there that worries me, Fix-It. I'm the one who's had a monstrosity act role out upon my hair."_

_"Hey, now. Everything will be fine. By the way, I was heading over to _Tapper's_. Would you like to join me?" Felix asked as he handed Turbo his helmet. The racer immediately put the head wear back on his head._

_"Fine." He rose up. "I'm going to need alot to take my mind off the twins."_

_"We can't over do it, Turbo. After all, it's Monday tomorrow." said Felix._

_"I really don't care, Fix-It." Turbo uttered deeply. "I just want to forget everything. The start of the New Year could have gone alot smoother, but no, they decided to be so crude."_

_Felix could only disagree with Turbo inwardly. He knew that Turbo had alot to say about the twins which he has heard practically every day. He knew deep down this year was likely to be the same as the previous one that was now history._

_The handyman and racer soon entered the world of _Tapper's_. Within the distance was a saloon where many other characters could be seen heading inside. _

_Once they were in, Felix and Turbo sat at the closest bar where Tapper, the Barman was wiping vigorously away at the counter top. He looked up and smiled warmly at his new patrons._

_"Hey there, you two." Tapper greeted. "Will it be the usual of root beer?" He then asked._

_"Yes please, Tapper." Felix answered._

_And once the Barman had hurried over to a single barrel tap that hung within the wall. Turbo had allowed himself to become entirely limp making himself fall face first upon the counter._

_"Oh, my land!" Felix exclaimed. "Turbo, are you ok?" He asked with such worry as he set a hand on the racer's shoulder and shook him quite roughly to hopefully gain a response from the racer._

_"He just needs a pick-me-up." said Tapper as he returned with two pint glasses of root beer. "Hey Turbo, wake up and get this down ya'." Tapper set the glasses down before the handyman and racer's elbows._

_Turbo raised his head and eyed the froth top smothered drink. He then sat up straight and grabbed the glass by its handle raising it to his lips and took a quick swig of the liquid._

_"There you go. And you've got alittle bit..." Tapper gestured to the top of his groomed moustache_

_Turbo furrowed his brow in confusion. He then raised his thumb and index finger and felt at his upper lip now realizing what Tapper meant. A smear of froth had settled atop his upper lip._

_"Any way, what's got you so down, Turbo?" Tapper asked._

_Turbo scowled as his shoulders hunched for he leaned further on the counter. "The twins again." He answered. "They went too far with another prank."_

_"Did they loosen your carts tyres again?"_

_"No... something much, well, worse." Turbo raised the glass to his lips. "I'd rather not talk about it." He quickly uttered before drinking the root beer._

_"Well, they are twins after all. A troublesome pair. A dynamic duo that just can't stop themselves from playing jokes on others." said Tapper as he dried out a clean glass with his trusty cloth._

_"They're more than that. They're a pair of mindless dic - Ow!" Turbo yelped to a stabbing pain at his left foot. He eyed the only person that was sat next to him; Felix. "What was that for, Fix-It?!" Turbo bellowed._

_"You watch your mouth, mister!" Felix hissed lightly under his breath. "Keep it civil. If you don't have anything nice to say about Jack and Russel then - "_

_"Wait! Hold on a second. Whose side are you on here, Fix-It?!" Turbo snapped._

_"I'm on no-ones side." Felix answered. "I just wish you'd keep it to yourself and not curse the twins out."_

_"They deserve it!" Turbo slammed a fist upon the counter._

_"Hey Turbo, you might want to calm down unless you want other patrons here to jump in." said Tapper, sternly. "Plus I'd rather not force myself to throw you out."_

_Turbo snarled under his breath before this time taking a gulp of his root beer._

_"Just keep it civil as Felix said, Turbo." said Tapper. "My fellow patrons come here to drown their troubles. So you do just that, fella." Tapper continued._

_However, Turbo did more than drown out his frustration he had built up because of the twins, the racer had gone over the top with the weak beverage that had strangely made him incredibly tipsy. The racer had the side of his face down on the counter, snickering away at the sight of the half glassful of root beer._

_Felix stared on at him with bemusement. "Turbo, it's time I got you back to _Turbo-Time_." the handyman finally spoke up as he shook the racer lightly at his shoulder._

_"It's my time indeed!" Turbo exclaimed in a slurred speech._

_"No, Turbo. I have to get you home for tomorrow." said Felix._

_Turbo didn't respond. He simply looked up at Felix and raised his hand to the handyman's nose which he squeezed. "Beep!" the racer giggled._

_Perplexed, Felix gawked at the odd behaving racer. He then shook his head lightly and got to his feet. "Come on, Turbo. Please don't make this difficult." Felix pleaded as he coaxed the racer to get up._

_"What? Where are we going?!" Turbo demanded in a bellow as though he had fallen deaf to the handyman's spoken words._

_"Shh!" Felix hushed. "We're going - " Felix stopped for a brief moment. He knew that even if Turbo still recalled what the Turbo-Time Twins had done then he would surely put up a fight to avoid going back to his game. Felix would have to lie and hope Turbo was completely out of it that he would not have any familiarity with his game for a good while._

_"Turbo, we're going to go wherever you like." Felix spoke on._

_Turbo looked up at Felix and grinned a very detailed toothy grin. "L - Let's go see Pac - whatever his name is!" the racer exclaimed with delight._

_"PacMan it is then. Come on, on your feet." Felix ushered Turbo who slid off the stool at first with great ease. But as his booted feet came in contact with the wooden floor, he continued to slide down now falling flat on his bottom._

_"Oh, my! Are you ok, Turbo?" Felix exclaimed in mad panic._

_"Relax! I'm fine!" Turbo raised his voice in a shriek. "I just - I didn't know where the floor was." the racer continued as he pushed himself back up to stand up-right._

_"Ok. Come on then." Felix was thankful Turbo was following well with him to get the racer home. But he still had to make sure Turbo would not recognize the layout of his game until he managed to get him safely back so the racer could sleep the remaining hours away. Of course, Turbo had to be in top condition to be played first thing in the morning._

_So far with Turbo's clumsy footing that was only slightly a perfect walk thanks to Felix supporting the racer with an arm over the shoulders they had managed to get in the carriage that led in to _Turbo-Time_._

_As the train rolled along the track, Felix noticed Turbo had grown eerily quiet. Before he could turn his head to take a look at the racer whose helmet-clad head suddenly came to rest upon his shoulder. Rather shocked at first, Felix managed to peek a look, without moving the racer slightly to see he had obviously drifted off._

_Felix knew what this meant to him. He would have to carry Turbo, and the reason was because the racer was a heavy sleeper and trying to wake him up would take the entire arcade to bring the racer out of slumber-land. Sighing out of defeat as the train came to a gentle halt against the buffers, Felix gently moved Turbo to lean against the side of the carriage._

_The handyman then stepped over to stand atop of the platform. He then scooped Turbo up in to his arms. Thankfully the racer was rather light to carry. Felix then began his walk to the far side of the oval track where two separate bungalow houses stood behind the stands where the faceless pixel-block crowd remained for the night. The crowd that appeared to have an eerie stare made Felix shudder slightly towards the feeling of been watched. How Turbo and the twins could cope was remarkable. _

_Soon, the handyman had now laid the racer in a singles bed. Felix removed the racer's boots and helmet so he could gain comfort during his sleep._

'I should really get back to my game.'_ Felix thought to himself. _'But he may wake up rather off and the twins won't assist him unless he's greatly ill. Just like when he had a bout of flu a week ago.'

_"No. I need to adjust my cart." Felix sighed as he heard Turbo moan softly once he finished his speech in his sleep._

'I can wake up early enough. I'll stay here for the night. I'll be back in my game before Litwak even comes to the arcade.'_ Felix then pulled the covers over Turbo and left the racer to sleep. _

_The handyman wandered in to the living area where a three seater cream sofa with three chocolate-brown cushions accompanied the furniture and also a coffee table did domain the middle of the room while a small row of counters with the usual kitchen appliances one would find in a typical flat that took up the rest of the room._

_Felix took the sofa as an opportunity to sleep on. He took off his blue cap and tool-belt which he set upon the coffee table. As he toed off his worker boots and swung his legs up on to the sofa, he also tugged off his gloves. The handyman gained only little comfort as he curled up to keep warm and use all the three cushions to rest his head upon._

_Too tired to try and push aside the stiffness in his neck, Felix forced himself to drift off before one could exclaim his infamous phrase._

_Turbo soon awoke to a dull throb in his head. Groaning loudly, he rubbed at his temples with his index fingers. "Ugh! I haven't felt this worse since that damn seven year old brat thought it was fun to drive me in to the crowd stand." Turbo spoke aloud to himself. "That lasted for two hours 'til they eventually ran out of quarters."_

_The racer then fluttered open his weary yellow eyes and looked around. His brows furrowed in confusion. "This is... my room? How did I get here?" Turbo raked through his migraine clouded mind in hope to dig out a piece of memory to answer his question. His only answer was a familiar ever-so friendly handyman while the rest was a blur._

_"I guess Felix couldn't manage to get me back here. He probably got the twins to help out." Turbo shrugged to the only conclusion he could muster to think of without it causing more disturbance to the throbbing pain._

_Then a cross of soft hissing followed by a whistle rang in Turbo's hearing. _'The twins?!'_ this sudden thought struck the racer with a mixture of feeling grateful as well as furious for the memory of his new hairstyle the twins had given him had Turbo ready for a second round of kindly giving them cuts and bruises._

_Turbo swung his legs out of bed to stand to his feet which he regretted doing so as a dizzy spell struck the racer sending him down on his knees. Sadly the action he saw played out in his mind; jumping out of his bed and storming out in to the living area to greet the twins with a blur of white that would be his fist delivering a "Hello" blow seemed harder to follow out._

_"Curse this migraine!" Turbo hissed as he struggled to pull himself back up on to his feet. After finally been granted a chance to stand before almost succumbing entirely to another dizzy spell, Turbo eased his way out of his bedroom._

_In the tight space attached kitchen, Felix was pouring out hot water from a kettle in to two cups. The smell of coffee grains enticed Turbo who was not far from Felix who now stirred the ebony like liquid. Felix then turned to the sound of soft padding of feet among the floor boards. He smiled warmly at the all too familiar racer._

_"Good morning, Turbo. I was just about to come and wake you up." said Felix, softly._

_"Felix? Why are you here?" Turbo asked._

_"Well, I thought it would seem fit to stay because I had a feeling you wouldn't wake up well and early." Felix answered as he handed Turbo a cup of steaming black coffee._

_"Well, I guess this migraine woke me up." Turbo took a quick sip of the boiling coffee. "But how did I get here?"_

_"I also had a feeling you would forget." Felix then picked up his own cup of coffee. "You somehow became greatly tipsy towards the root beer at _Tapper's_. So I had to almost drag you back here."_

_"Almost?" Turbo echoed in question._

_"Yes. You were very clumsy on your feet while walking so I had to support you along the walk back. I actually expected you to put up a fight, but I managed to fool you in not coming back to your game. Instead you thought we were off to _PacMan_. But on the train back you fell asleep. And as the heavy sleeper that you are, I had to carry you back here to your home."_

_Turbo looked at Felix in bewilderment. His expression then dropped to guilt. "I'm sorry you had to do that to me, Felix." the racer apologized._

_"No need to be sorry, Turbo. You know I'll always be there to help you." Felix smiled warmly who returned the expression faintly. "Now, get that coffee down you. It'll help your headache." Felix continued as he now sat himself on the sofa._

_"Migraine." Turbo corrected as he joined Felix. "Too bad your hammer can't alleviate it to be just a throb. I almost passed out in my bedroom when I stood up."_

_"Now why get up so quickly?" Felix asked._

_"Because I heard the kettle and I figured it was the twins here and I was eager to attack them a second time." Turbo answered before sipping away at his coffee._

_"You're still mad at them?" asked Felix._

_"As mad as I'll ever be because my hair obviously wasn't programmed to receive the same rejuvenating ability I have. I know this because the cut at my arm is gone that Russel did, and the same also goes for the bruise on my leg Jack gave me." Turbo answered. A scowl forming at his lips._

_"You..." Felix sighed as he pinched the skin of his brow. "Turbo, why fight them?"_

_"Because now I have to - Wait. Where is my helmet?!" Turbo exclaimed as he patted frantically at his head._

_"Calm down, Turbo. It's in your room." Felix soothed. "You don't have to cover your hair up around me. You did show me it yesterday after all and I have no taunts or comments towards it."_

_"I hope you don't. It's already embarrassing." Turbo then gulped down the remains of his coffee. He then set his cup on the far end of the table and kicked his feet up on the said object._

_"Well then, simply wear your helmet at all times." Felix spoke up. "But may I dare say it gives off that look someone of your age would choose that as their style."_

_"I really don't want to think about it right now." Turbo sighed as allowed himself to go slack to lean back against the sofa, sinking further in to the cushions._

_"How's your head?" Felix asked as he finished off his own cup of coffee._

_"Pounding." Turbo answered._

_"You know, I could try my hammer to treat it. I can't really guarantee it'll help though." Felix suggested as he leaned further to pick up his tool-belt._

_Turbo watched as the handyman plucked out that gleaming, golden hammer from its little pouch. Felix then looked up at Turbo and eyed his hammer. Turbo sighed and nodded lightly. Felix turned to face Turbo. He then cupped the back of the racer's head and raised his hammer, tapping lightly at Turbo's forehead. A "ding" echoed from the hammer signalling its completion. The racer ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Felix._

_"Is it any better?" the handyman asked._

_"Yeah. It is. Thanks." Turbo thanked the handyman as he smiled warmly._

_"You're welcome." Felix said softly as he rose up to his feet. He then set his golden hammer away in its appointed pouch on the tool-belt which he fasted back around the hip of his denim jeans. "I should be heading back to my game." Felix spoke on as he slipped his sock-clad feet in to his worker boots. "Litwak will be in the arcade soon."_

_Turbo knew Felix was right. The racer then got up to stand his short stature and dashed in to his bedroom where he made a grab for his helmet and boots. He came back in to the living area to see Felix was now tugging on his gloves._

_"Remember, Turbo, just keep it calm towards the twins."_

_"That will never work." Turbo scoffed as he slipped on his red boots._

_"You have to though, Turbo. You have to keep in focus of your work." Felix said, sternly._

_"Felix, you do know it's Turbo you're talking to here, right?" the racer gestured to all of himself before picking up his helmet which he slapped bang on atop of his head. "I'd even go against the gamers control demands to get back at them."_

_"You know you can't do that!" Felix snapped. "It'll cost you your life!"_

_"Their life more like. I'll see to their rejuvenating par will be out of order when I'm done with them." Turbo hissed._

_"All of this vengeance just because they cut your hair?" Felix chuckled as faintly as he could._

_"Exactly!" Turbo bellowed._

_Felix allowed his arms to drop to his sides before sighing heavily. "You are something, Turbo." the handyman then stuck on his blue cap atop his chestnut brown hair as Turbo scoffed loudly to the handyman's words while also straightening himself right. "I'll see you once the arcade closes." said Felix as he made his way to the door._

_Turbo sauntered up after the handyman. "I'll see you then." Turbo now opened the door for Felix. "But just remember, Felix, I can't guarantee a pair of still racing twins by the time the arcade closes."_

_"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that and bid you good day and stay safe." Felix smiled warmly at the racer before walking off and away to the exit of Turbo-Time._

* * *

**I'm also terrible at writing drunk situations. And yes, Turbo, watch your mouth. No swearing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oh, my days! So sorry for the slow activity! Things have just been getting out of hand here and there. So to make it up to you, I've uploaded ****_two_**** chapters. Yes, you read right! So enjoy! More on the way very soon!**

**The following characters does not belong to me. All characters belong to the creators of Wreck-It Ralph; Walt Disney.**

* * *

The new day was dawning with Vanellope taking her time to wake up. The young girl moaned softly as she rolled over on to her side. Her tired eyes fluttered open slowly and were greeted to a blurry haze. As they began to adjust, her hazel oculars suddenly grew wide with horror.

Vanellope was gazing upon the spot Turbo supposedly was except there was not a single pixel of the older racer to be found. Vanellope then felt her blood run cold. _What if he's gone to the_ - "Turbo!" Vanellope screeched as she jumped out of the bed and glitch-teleported herself out of the bedroom and among the corridor.

Darting forth down the corridor in a mad sprint as well as using her teleport ability to increase her chance on finding Turbo. Vanellope had soon glitched in and out of many rooms that domain the many floors of the castle with no luck on spotting a single speck of a red and white, jumpsuit wearing racer. Nor did they answer to her as she screamed their name to the top of her lungs.

After searching the castle endlessly, Vanellope, who was worn out, and rather disoriented from glitch-teleporting that had taken its toll upon the girl who now began to stagger up the flight of stairs was desperate to try a second attempt on finding Turbo.

_"And really, it's hard not to see our future will prosper nicely." _

Vanellope stopped in her tracks. "Turbo?" She turned to her left and felt her heart skip a beat. There she saw Turbo standing among a balcony gazing out at the landscape of Sugar Rush. And the racer appeared to be talking to himself. Or was there someone sat among the sugar cube railing that was hidden by the caramelized doors?

Vanellope approached Turbo with caution. She quickly peeked a look behind the doors to see no-one was behind them. Vanellope then looked back at Turbo who continued on talking aloud to himself.

"There is nothing to worry about. The popularity is on the rise. It'll never plummet down."

"Turbo? You do know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, right?" Vanellope spoke up as she entered the racer's line of vision. But Turbo took no notice of the young girl and continued talking.

"It was easier said than done, guys. You just take care of yourselves."

"Turbo!" Vanellope shrieked as well as nudging the racer at his stomach.

This time the said racer acknowledged Vanellope's presence. "What? What is it, glitch?" Turbo asked.

"What do you mean 'What ith it.'?" Vanellope echoed but in that ominous lisp Turbo was ill-fated with. "You were talking to yourself."

Turbo furrowed his brows in confusion. "What? You think I was - ? I was talking to - !"

"Yourself." Vanellope interrupted. "No-one else is here except you and me."

"How lucky am I?" Turbo tutted as he rolled his eyes. "And as I was saying, before you interrupted me, I was talking to no-one, actually. All I did was stand right here whilst thinking about my game and the Twins. I just remembered a conversation we had."

"If that's so then you were repeating your lines again from that conversation you probably had with them."

"Listen, glitch," Turbo narrowed his eyes down to the girl with a fearsome look, "if you know what's good for you then you'll keep your mouth shut."

" 'It was easier said than done, guys.' " Vanellope repeated the racer's moments old uttered words. Turbo looked down at Vanellope. His mouth hung wide open but no words flowed out at all. " 'You just take care of yourselves.' " She finished.

"I..." Turbo exhaled a shaky breath. "I said that to the Twins years ago."

"Turbo? Do you even know whether they are alive?" Vanellope asked.

Perplexed, Turbo's jaw dropped open, but no words were available to be uttered. Instead he exhaled softly and leaned forward against the banister. "I... don't know." He finally spoke. "I did see them a few times while I lived in Game Central Station. We didn't speak much. Well, Russel didn't any way. He hated me the most and Jack was forced to act out his ways as well."

"How come Russel was the most negative towards you?" Vanellope asked.

"He always despised being a background character," Turbo answered whilst folding his arms, "and he hated my love of winning and enjoying the attention."

"And Jack?" Vanellope sat herself on the banister and looked up at Turbo.

"He's always been kind. Caring. Russel just made him agree to his every demand." Turbo then leaned further down against the banister. "Plus, it was hard enough for Jack and I to spend a few hours together without Ruseel always interrupting and provoking me to take him on. It always ended with one of us bleeding until we were likely to faint or just limp off away with a few bruises."

"Sounds like Russel was jealous often then." said Vanellope as she shrugged lightly.

"He was malevolent." Turbo growled, "Jealous as well, but more along the lines of being barbarous."

"Well, look on the bright side; you're far from that ever happening again." said Vanellope.

"Unless you exclude Wreck-It. He's obviously eager to attack me once you're not there to man-handle him."

"I won't let him hurt you." said Vanellope as she cautiously laid a hand on the racer's arm. "I promise."

"Sure. But you're just a kid. He may not hurt you even if you get in his away, but trust me, he's capable of ignoring your childish charms of looking innocent and focus on brutal murder."

"Ok, ok. Let's not focus on it any more." Vanellope then quickly got to her and looked up at Turbo. "After all, it's time you have another glitch lesson, Turbo."

"And where exactly do you plan to teach me today?" Turbo asked. Although he wasn't really interested or ecstatic to force his glitch to give in once and for all.

"We'll just do it here." Vanellope threw her arms in to the air, gesturing to their position of the balcony.

"Ok, fine." Turbo muttered as he took hold of Vanellope's arms and lowered them to her sides. "No need to use those stubby limbs of yours all the time when you talk. Body language isn't necessary."

"Whatever you say, Turbs." Vanellope pulled away once Turbo had positioned her like an idle mannequin. "So, you know what to do. Go ahead." She waved a hand dismissively at Turbo who simply sighed before he straightened himself upright.

Turbo breathed in slowly, counting away in his head, _'One, two, three, four, five, six, seven...'_ and exhaled the lingering breath, _'... eight, nine, ten, eleven.'_ Turbo then closed his eyes. However, once he appeared calm, this made it appear that he had let his guard down. His concentration had vanished and therefore the niggling pixels began to attack the heart of his code.

Turbo could only wince as his body was consumed with severe pixels that ripped up his contour. Sending Turbo to lean against the caramelized doors for support to stop his weak knees that were giving in. Almost sending him down on the ground.

"Wrong, wrong." Vanellope groaned out of annoyance as she grasped Turbo by his sides and pulled him up-straight. Turbo, who was still recovering from the mistake to control his flaw, growled furiously under his breath. "You did it all wrong, as usual." Vanellope continued.

But her words weren't helping the racer to ease his temper that was rising to a dangerous point. "Instead of putting me down, glitch, why not try using a thing call encouragement?" Turbo asked as he pulled himself together from the failed attempt.

Vanellope shrugged. "Eh. You're not really the type for that."

"How would you know?!" Turbo suddenly snapped at the young girl.

Vicious glowing eyes stared down in to horrified candy eyes. Vanellope wasn't sure what to say or do. Thankfully, at long last, one of the racers spoke.

"Look, I didn't mean to snap at you." said Turbo as he brushed a hand along over the top of his pearl white helmet. "But this isn't exactly easy. Especially when it hurts me."

"It's odd that it does." Vanellope whispered. "It did so for me, but it never lasted that long."

"I'm different, glitch. I have no experience and I'm not exactly part of the game. At least I don't think so." said Turbo.

"Well then do you have an answer why you're in this game?" Vanellope asked.

"Not a legit one, no." Turbo answered. "I can't get my head round it."

"Never mind then. Now, come on, let's try again." Vanellope patted Turbo at his arm. "And if you want to be encouraged then ok, I'll do it."

Turbo couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Well, it's better than being moaned at just because I haven't got the hang of it."

"Ok, ok!" Vanellope exclaimed to the top of her lungs which made Turbo jump back a few centimetres. "Just get yourself ready then to practice your glitching."

"Sheesh! You're rather in a snapping mood today, aren't you, little glitch?" Turbo tutted as he straightened himself up one more time. "So, for that, leave me be with the whole encouragement. I'll manage without it."

Vanellope simply shrugged to the racer's words. "Anything else besides me pushing you in to a chocolate puddle to shut you up right now?" She asked with a tedious tone.

"Yes. If I black out like yesterday then try to be my cushion of a soft fall for awhile." Turbo then raised a hand to halt Vanellope who was about to object on saving him from a possible hard fall.

Instead, Vanellope flexed a hand to gesture for Turbo to be on with testing his flaw. The said racer made sure that he felt relaxed enough to dig deep and find the glitch that was surely eager to attack the luckless racer. And as if one cue, that little nuisance attacked straight away as though it knew its host was looking for it to lunge at any moment and strike the racer at his heart.

That was when Turbo tensed up as he tried for that imperfection of his code to halt from being so daring to begin its violent distorting ways. Unfortunately, the cursed glitch had first field advantage; Turbo now glitched fiercely. His body was in a strong fit of spasms as his pixel flesh was being ripped apart from his still solid form.

The sickening pain that contorted at Turbo's heart made the racer feel incredibly weak. Disoriented and the feeling of being light-headed that definitely appeared excited to make Turbo sway around for itself to be known.

Now unable to gain balance to stop himself falling, which he tried to relinquish by putting all his weight down at the tip of his toes, this only made it more impossible to stay standing. He then tried at his heels which were just as feeble as Turbo was.

_'I... I can't do this...'_ Turbo told himself mentally. And as on command, Turbo felt his body shut down; giving in but willing to restart all over once a quick rest was had. Everything went still, quiet, and dark.

* * *

_Turbo found himself in a familiar, but unsettling situation. One of which he had roled out before many years ago and now had to endure on watching and listening all over again; He was sat in the empty outlet which was once his gateway to Turbo-Time. Now, it was still unoccupied. No new game had arrived yet to claim the outlet its own for new characters to become the next try out of the arcade._

_Turbo stared at the outside world that was the arcade. He could see many more gamers than usual. It was after all the summer holidays. Many gamers would come to the arcade as a place to go or to even have a child's birthday party._

'If only it were possible to leave and enter the Humans world.' _Turbo huffed a sigh to this thought_. 'But out there they have alot of things to worry about and some of which that could ruin ones life.'

_Turbo then peeked a look in to the station. He saw it was empty as usual; the arcade was still open after all, but then he heard someone talking and to who it was were getting closer. Turbo first suggested it was probably the Surge Protector who was probably trunting on about the racer and how he had to watch Turbo often to protect other games._

_"... and then he told me we could stay there in the background. The gamers won't see us."_

'What? Has another game suffered a problem that was beyond repair?' _Turbo thought to himself. This was baffling for the only game in the arcade that had been unplugged lately was his game._

_"That's good. Well, he's always nice to others." another voice spoke up._

_Turbo got to his feet and edged closer to the corner of the outlet. As he stepped out, he almost bumped in to two identical, steel-blue jumpsuit wearing twins._

_"Whoa! Careful!" one exclaimed._

_Once he gathered his bearings, Turbo eyed the twins before him. "Jack? Russel?" and indeed it was the said twins. It was the Turbo-Time twins._

_"Turbo? Why are you in this outlet?" asked Jack._

_Turbo shrugged. "Well, probably because I'm also homeless. No-one will let me stay in their game. Not even for a short while."_

_Jack was taken aback by his brother's answer. "But Felix offered you a place to stay, didn't he?"_

_"I declined." Turbo replied as he hung his head low. "I wasn't welcomed by any one else besides Felix."_

_"Oh, come now. I'm sure no-one - "_

_"Spare your words, Jack." Turbo interrupted. "I wasn't welcomed there at all. Why would any one want me? I'm the one who sabotage Road Blasters and caused my game, our only home to go out of order. Now who would want someone like that?"_

_The twins could only shrug to Turbo's question. "Exactly. You two deserve a place to stay because you did no wrong."_

_"Well, how about this; why don't we catch up? We could go to Tapper's tonight. You know he's actually worried about you. So how does that sound?" Jack suggested as he clasped his hands together and looking at Turbo hopefully whilst Russel simply looked away finding a nearby bench more interesting to gaze upon._

_Turbo gave a soft nod. "But I'll think about it. Any way, you'll only ever find me in this station. Be it in an outlet or trying to sleep on a bench or in the corners." the racer then sauntered off sadly and slowly away from the twins._

_Jack watched Turbo with concern while Russel looked on disapproving. "Your idea of getting together with him is idiotic, Jack."_

_"Oh, come on, Russel!" Jack exclaimed as he nudged his twin. "We haven't seen him for months! He deserves our company."_

_"He'll only be receiving yours only because I won't be there at all." Russel murmured as he turned his gaze away._

_"Yes you will be!" Jack snarled lightly._

_"And you're going to force me? I can't stand him after what he did! I don't even want to be seen with him!" Russel snapped._

_"You know what? Fine! Be that way, Russel, but you should learn to forgive and forget. We have to move on. There's nothing else we can do about what happened."_

_"With him?! You're so gullible, Jack, and you always will be!" Russel then spun on his toes and left Jack to watch him take his leave._

_The more gentle and kind hearted twin watched Russel head in to the Fix-It Felix. Jr outlet. Jack then turned his gaze to Turbo who was sat on a bench. The twin racer then made his way to his brother who hung his head low to stare blankly at his thumbs which he twiddled together._

_"Turbo?" _

_The said racer looked up at the twin. "Jack? What is it?"_

_"Can I sit here?" Jack asked in a soft tone._

_Turbo nodded softly and there Jack sat down. "Are you ok? I know it's a silly question, but I'm more curious on how you are."_

_"I only wish I could be better." Turbo sighed. "Living out here isn't Turbo-tastic."_

_"I'm sorry, Turbo." said the twin as he set a hand on Turbo's shoulder. "I... I wish I could have done something to help you see that we were bound to still have gamers at the controls."_

_"But we were likely to be unplugged!" Turbo retorted._

_"So we should have let them come forth instead of bringing the due date to that day." _

_Deep down, Turbo knew that Jack was right. "Yes... I even got carried away with wanting attention for myself. Is... Well, is Russel still, you know?"_

_"He hasn't spoke about it. He really keeps to himself now, and at times he won't even talk to me because I'm worried about you."_

_"Well, that's bound to put my mind at ease. I shouldn't say but he was the stubborn one."_

_"I do agree, Turbo. I only ever appeared to agree inwardly because he wanted me to stick up for him whenever you two got in to an argument." Turbo could only hum in reply to Jack's words. "Hey, you know Felix will still let you in his game. You could come see us any time."_

_"I know. Thanks Jack, but no thanks. It's best that I remain out here. I see it as the way I should be treated right now."_

_"Don't beat yourself up. I'll come looking for you once the arcade is closed so we can head to Tapper's." said Jack as he gave Turbo a comforting pat on his shoulder before rising up to his feet._

_"You're off now?" Turbo asked as he looked up at the twin._

_"I should really go after Russel. You know what he's like. See you, Turbo, and take care." and that was the last Turbo ever saw of Jack and Russel..._

* * *

"Get up, Turbo!" Vanellope cried out as she shook the racer roughly by his shoulders. The said racer's eyes snapped open to the shouting of Vanellope. He then shot up sat straight, staring on with wide eyes.

"Finally!" Vanellope exclaimed softly as she stared at Turbo with a brief moment of frustration. "Jeez! You really scared me there. I was afraid you... wouldn't..." Vanellope's voice then faded in to a whisper as she watched Turbo pull himself up to his short stature. "Turbo? What's wrong?" She asked as she tugged at the hem of the leg of his jumpsuit to grab his attention.

"I... I need to just... well, I need to go lie down for awhile." Turbo stammered as he then kicked up his feet, dashing down the corridor.

"Turbo, wait!" Vanellope called out as she made haste to catch up with Turbo who skidded to a halt as he came to the door of his room. Once the racer was in he slammed the door shut, almost knocking the fragile door off its also frail hinges. Turbo exhaled a lingering breath, slumping back against the door as he brushed a hand over his pearl-white helmet.

"What... What happened back there?" Turbo asked aloud to the silence of the room. He then straightened himself up right and trudged along to the bed that remained in the middle of the room. Turbo parked himself on the edge of the bed. He leaned forward, his hands clasped together which he stared blankly at.

"Jack?" He muttered under his breath. "Russel? Where are you?" Turbo then kicked up his feet to lay down on top of the rice-paper sheets of the sponge-cake bed. "I... I can't believe they're gone." Turbo continued to utter aloud to himself. He couldn't have noticed Vanellope who had her head peeking around the corner of the door that was open ajar.

"I doubt I'll ever see them again. That was the last time I ever saw them." Turbo then felt himself having to stifle a sob that was desperate to escape the racer. He rolled over on to his side. Unknowingly, his back was now facing Vanellope who heard that stuttering sob.

Luminescent oculars were now starting to well up with tears that were ready to flood over the brim of the racer's eyes. "No!" Turbo snarled, gritting his teeth and forcing his eyes to shut tight, hoping those clear droplets would not flow at all. "No, don't cry over something so petty and - Oh, good programmers, why didn't I go to them that day?!"

And thus clear droplets were soon free and flowing ever so gracefully down Turbo's cheeks who was within a fit of sobs that he tried to keep quiet of. Sadly, it was no good. Turbo continued to cry away.

Vanellope felt her heart ache as she heard the racer and his stammering sobs which he tried to keep contained. She even felt her hazel eyes had begun to well up with tears as well. She just couldn't stand there and watch and listen to the upset racer cry away with no comfort to assure him all was not yet lost.

Thankfully, and since she had overheard well, it was the thought of the Turbo-Time Twins that had sent Turbo in a fit of sobs. Vanellope propped a foot in to the room as she slowly pushed the door open a tad more so she could enter the bedroom. As Turbo was still busy away with crying, Vanellope kept herself back abit from the bed so Turbo wouldn't see her in case he decided to roll over to face the other side of the room.

Vanellope parked herself on the floor and awaited for Turbo to calm down. She didn't want to disturb him from his own thoughts he'd likely to think over or try to forget. Sadly, as time went on, Turbo still found it hard to terminate the immense despondent feeling that made his heart ache and sputtering pixels spark around his body.

The young girl couldn't bear the wait any longer. The melancholy that hung in the air was too much to handle. Too difficult to keep at bay from even stirring her own emotions up. Vanellope got to her feet and threw herself on to the bed. And before Turbo could react to the sudden movement of the mattress, he was suddenly grasped with a tight embrace.

"Hey! What the - ?!"

"It's just me." Vanellope whispered as she loosened her hold to be of comfort. "I can't bear to see you upset any more. So I'm here for you."

"Uhm... Listen, glitch," Turbo whispered hoarsely, "I... I appreciate it, but - "

"Please, Turbo," Vanellope quickly interjected as she lowered her head to nuzzle the racer at his neck lightly. "Just relax. Just let me stay here. I'm scared for you... just let me."

Turbo could do no otherwise. Vanellope, having being a child after all, made Turbo understand now that if she was in his position then she would be craving for some comfort. Even though he wanted to be alone so he could handle his emotions like a typical adult he was would do, he actually began to welcome Vanellope's presence at this present time when he began to receive those old feelings towards his twin brothers.

Turbo sighed softly, his tension of crying began to ease away. "I miss them." He whispered.

"I know." Vanellope spoke back quietly as she then set her hand down to touch him at his heart. "They're here though. But I have a feeling that they're around somewhere. Possibly the station."

Turbo placed his hand over Vanellope's own. "I... I think I feel it, too. I just hope it's true on what this feeling is telling me."

"Believe in it, Turbo." said Vanellope rather cheerfully. "You should always believe in what you hope for."

"Hmph! All too true, glitch." Turbo scoffed loudly.

"Ahh! There's Turbo!" Vanellope giggled as she playfully nudged the racer. "Wow! I thought I lost you for a moment there."

"Kids and their strange ways of imagination." Turbo said as he rolled his eyes and moved Vanellope's hand away from his chest. "Any way, glitch," He then cleared his throat, "I... Uhm... I'll try doing another lesson later or tomorrow. I still need some time alone."

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Vanellope asked.

"Yes. I've calmed myself down like this enough times." Turbo answered. "I'm ok, and I will be even more in due time."

Vanellope smiled warmly as she pushed herself up and away from Turbo. "I'll see you round then, Turbs. I'll come back and check on you later."

"Sure, if you like." Turbo said with a quick shrug of his shoulders. "Bye, glitch." and to his words, Vanellope glitched herself away and out of the room, leaving Turbo to settle down and ease the rest of his tension away.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: As promised, here's the next chapter! Enjoy, kiddies! And wow! The emotions on here!**

**The following characters does not belong to me. All characters belong to the creators of Wreck-It Ralph; Walt Disney.**

* * *

It was strange. How did he manage to fall asleep so quickly? Oh, yes. He had done so by crying intensely which clearly had worn him out and sent him to sleep. But there was something else that told him there was another reason which helped him as well. Turbo couldn't quite hinder a guess for the answer, but he was glad to feel even a tad better.

The racer sighed as he rolled over on to his back and scanned his surroundings. He remembered having going through a phase of remembering too much of the Turbo-Time Twins that had awakened an old memory that surely put his emotions to the test. He did miss them greatly, but there was nothing else he could do except hope to cross them one day.

Turbo simply shrugged towards his own thoughts as he sat himself up straight on the bed. However, as he made this movement, a sharp spurt of intense pain struck the racer upon his chest. Wincing and hissing through gritted teeth, he looked down to see countless scarlet and white pixels dance and shimmer in a strange pattern he had never seen upon himself before whenever he glitched.

The racer now tried to swing his legs over so he could set his feet to the floor to stand, but the attempt was too intense with agony crawling all over his figure. Even breathing was becoming difficult for Turbo. He then fell to his knees on the ground, groaning in agony as he wrapped an arm around his abdomen where the pain had also spread to.

As the poor racer glitched away spontaneously, there was a knock at the door, and a gentle voice calling out. Turbo couldn't answer to them. He could only lie there now, glitching uncontrollably; far too intensely for his own being. The world before him was starting to turn darker, and just before he felt as though this was the end of the start of a new day, a sudden bang echoed along with the sound of booted feet padding closer to the racer, he felt something warm embrace him.

Once he found himself able to muster some strength and concentration, Turbo's vision regained the enhancement of the candy beauty around him and the pain of his strange and rather aggressive glitch had suddenly disappeared.

Turbo blinked once, then twice, and looked up to see several pale-blue pixels spark away around him. Once the pixels settled, he could see the full contour of Vanellope who was the cause of the gentle pressure around his body; being held rather cautiously.

"V - Vanellope?" Turbo quizzed the young girl who kept on glitching away.

"Keep still." She uttered between her own distortion. "Does it hurt any more?" She then asked.

"No... No, I'm ok, now." Turbo answered through a husky tone.

Vanellope immediately stopped glitching and released Turbo from her hold. The racer rolled over so he could be on his hands and knees. He then looked up at Vanellope expectantly for an answer to his sudden glitching. As though she read him like a book, she shrugged.

"I don't know why you glitched that bad either." said Vanellope. "And I just got back from inspecting the code and I found nothing wrong with your code."

"Why did you go in to the code any way?" Turbo asked as he leaned against the bed for leverage to support himself up to stand.

"Well, Wynnchel and Duncan came to see me about an hour ago to tell me that Diet Cola mountain has been strangely active." Vanellope answered.

"And you found nothing out of the ordinary?" the racer asked again.

"That's right. Any way, now that you're up, come with me." said Vanellope as she spun round on her toes and walked along slowly so the racer could keep up.

"Where are we going?" Turbo asked as he sauntered on after the young girl.

"To the throne room." Vanellope answered as she opened the door. "We're going to wait for Wynnchel and Duncan to come back after checking the mountain again."

Turbo simply shrugged lightly and followed on after Vanellope. Turbo started to even wonder why the mountain that he dreaded greatly was becoming active. He only hoped it was just a little flaw so he needn't stay long should he follow Vanellope as always to inspect the mountain.

To ease his thoughts, he and Vanellope had finally arrived at the door of the throne room. "Miss Vanellope?" a familiar voice called out, echoing the grand room. Turbo and Vanellope looked up to see the lime-green cough drop had begun to approach the duo in quite a hurried walk, too.

"Oh, hey, Sour Bill, what's up?" Vanellope asked.

"Wynnchel and Duncan have returned. Their report on the activity is that the mountain is becoming rather violent." Sour Bill answered.

Vanellope looked at Turbo with hopeful eyes. The racer could only shrug. "I'm with you all the time so I can't provide any help. Plus, I stayed away from it when I was here in the past."

"Hmm." Vanellope rubbed at her chin. "Well, I've checked the code many times and nothing out of the ordinary has shown up."

"What are your orders, Miss?" asked Sour Bill.

"When the police go on their next round assure them I'll inspect the mountain and have them tell the other racers if they come across them, Sour Bill. That'll be all." Vanellope answered.

Sour Bill bowed slightly and began to take his leave from the room.

"I suppose you have an idea, glitch?" asked Turbo.

"Yeah. I'm going to go see the on-going mountain for myself." Vanellope answered with much determination in her tone.

"Suit yourself." Turbo allowed his folded arms to drop to his sides. "But I suppose I'll be at your heels, right?"

"Well, yeah. We can't have you wandering off and possibly hacking codes now can we?"

"Why would I go through all that trouble again? Codes can be complicated." said Turbo as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm aware of that." Vanellope flouted. "I did inspect both yours and the mountains and I didn't touch anything."

"Yeah. I know. I would be dead by now if you did."

"Well, then it's a relief I didn't just because I have no experience like you." Vanellope retorted.

Turbo rolled his shoulders. "I suppose it is."

"Also, I'm sorry to interrupt again, but Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix and Sergeant Calhoun are here." said Sour Bill.

"Already?!" Vanellope exclaimed. "But me and Turbo are going to the mountain."

"Shall I tell them you're too busy at the moment?" asked Sour Bill.

"No. It's ok, I'll tell them. Let them in, Sour Bill. They may as well know about what's going on." Vanellope answered.

Obeying her words, Sour Bill continued on to leave the throne room.

Turbo looked at Vanellope who appeared disappointed as well as worried. "No need to appear so down, glitch. I guess they'll understand when you tell them." said Turbo, hoping to reassure the young girl even though he didn't want to help the girl.

"I hope so." Vanellope sighed. "But then they'll be over-protective towards me. I guess being a kid just can't have them, the elders, leave me be for even a second."

"Well, it sure does sound like they worry about you practically twenty-four seven. And yes, I know the main reason is because I'm here."

"That is exactly why." an all too familiar voice spoke aloud just before Vanellope could move her lips.

The duo looked to see Ralph, Felix and Calhoun approach them. Vanellope smiled warmly while Turbo scowled which he directed mainly at the wrecker.

"And trusting you with Vanellope keeps distracting me from my work." Ralph snarled as he pointed down at the racer.

"Well, think about it, Wreck-It, if I could leave Sugar Rush it would still fall down to either of you to start supervising me as though I'm a kid or something."

"You are one especially the way you always and still act to gain attention."

"Reality check. I'm eighteen, and I was like that because I enjoyed my work and I was easy to get jealous which I'm not afraid to admit."

"Now now, you two," Felix had finally found his voice, "this will only get out of hand if you keep bickering on. What's done is done and we can't change that."

"So I trying to continue amendments is becoming meaningless I assume?" Turbo asked the handyman.

"No, Turbo." Felix breathed out. "It's - "

"This isn't heading to what he's saying." Calhoun interjected.

"I see, but there's a slight issue we need to solve right now." said Turbo. "You may as well tell them, gli - " Turbo turned to see Vanellope was no longer standing by him and the rest of the group. "Where'd she go?"

Everyone spun round to catch sight of Vanellope who had started to wonder away from the group.

"And just where do you think you're going, little sugar-brat?" Ralph asked in the softest tone he could utter as he quickly reach out and grabbed the hood of Vanellope's hoodie.

"I'm off to inspect that active Diet Cola mountain. Where else would I go, Stink-brain?" Vanellope answered back as she turned to face the wrecker.

"Well, for one thing you aren't going to go alone."

"She won't be alone, Wreck-It." Turbo spoke up as he stood next to Vanellope. "I'm going with her since I have no other choice actually."

"Oh, no! You don't count as a bodyguard or very well a trusted person, Turbo." Ralph snarled as he knelt close in front of the racer.

"Ok, first; not so close, halitosis-man, and lastly; I know that you all don't trust me being alone with the glitch, but I don't have a choice because I'm not trusted here." said Turbo as he eyed the trio; Ralph, Felix and Calhoun.

"Look, Turbo," Felix spoke up, "it's not that we don't trust you it's - "

"Yes it is!" Ralph interrupted the handyman.

"Ralph!" Felix instantly snapped as he elbowed the wrecker. "Would you please let me finish?"

Ralph rolled his eyes as he shrugged idly. "Fine. Go ahead."

"As I was saying, Turbo, it's just that... well, after the whole disaster and - "

"No." Turbo raised his hands up. "No need to carry on, Fix-It, I already know why."

"Pardon?" Felix whispered.

"Look, it's obvious that you all think that once your backs are turned, I'm going to do away with her. And right now you must be thinking; Well, the mountain is a death pit so Turbo will take that advantage. Well, think again! I am not the person you saw me as back then. I'm reformed."

"You are not reformed!" Ralph snarled as he gave a harsh prod at Turbo's shoulder. "And I'm not trusting you alone with Vanellope so I will be going with you two to keep an eye out and especially towards you!"

"Ralph!" Vanellope snapped as she gave the wrecker a swift nudge at his side with her elbow making Ralph wince slightly. "I trust Turbo, ok? And it's time you all did. Now, we're off to the mountain. Coming Turbo?" Vanellope then asked as she gave the racer a quick tug at his arm.

"Yes. I'm coming." said Turbo as he followed on after Vanellope.

"And so am I!" Ralph exclaimed as he followed the racers.

"Well, Einstein, care to tell me how you'll get there because me and Turbo are going by my cart." Vanellope called out to the wrecker who chased after her and Turbo.

"Well, I'm not running after you. Psycho here can do that." Ralph answered as he inserted himself between Turbo and Vanellope.

"Will you quit calling me psycho?!" Turbo snapped.

As the two racers and wrecker continued on with their own predicament while they hurried down along the corridor, Felix and Sergeant Calhoun could only shrug at the situation they witnessed.

Felix sighed. "I guess we'll just let them be."

"It'll be for the best. But what would you like to do now, love?" Calhoun asked while smiling warmly down at her petite husband.

"Shall we have a tour of this candy world?" Felix suggested as he offered a hand to his Sergeant of a wife.

"So long as we stray far away from those Laughy Taffies." Calhoun sneered as she took hold of Felix's hand. She remembered those vines that succumb to hysteria with anything they found hilarious to be something she'd rather not encounter again.

"That can be done." said Felix. And so, he and Calhoun made their own way out of the castle.

Meanwhile, Vanellope, who unfortunately had two back seat drivers glaring at each other was driving along a dirt track that led to Diet Cola mountain. If looks were possible to kill it would be recommended to avoid Turbo and Ralph.

When the trio had approached Vanellope's cart, Turbo swiftly sat himself on the back of the cart. Unfortunately, Ralph easily picked the racer up and dropped him to land painfully on his bottom. Vanellope had then kindly delivered a harsh hit at the wrecker's shin with the bumper of her cart before he could even park himself on the carts spoiler.

However, in conclusion, Ralph had claimed his seat atop of the spoiler while Turbo had sat himself on the left side of the cart with his legs up at his chest and clinging on the back of the drivers seat for dear life.

At long last, neither wrecker or racer had to appear tensed up as they clung on to the cart for the sake of either life for Vanellope came to a halt by the stalactites that led before the bend of Diet Cola's frothing lava pit.

"Here we are; Diet Cola mountain." Vanellope announced as she hopped out of her cart. "Come on, guys, move your molasses."

Ralph immediately stepped off the cart as Turbo allowed himself to slide off the side. The trio walked around the corner and were immediately welcomed by a spontaneous geyser that shot up to the tip of the hanging Mentos mints. Several spits of the Cola dropped to the ground almost burning the group at their feet.

Turbo found himself keeling over slightly for a stabbing pain had suddenly brewed within his chest where fewer scarlet pixels flickered away around his abdomen.

"Hey, Turbo?" the said racer looked up at the young girl who was eyeing him with concern. "Are you ok there?"

"Yeah... Yeah. I'm fine." He answered as he straightened himself up right. "J - Just alittle twinge, that's all."

Vanellope smiled, seeming satisfied to Turbo's answer. She then turned her gaze to the boiling pit. "Well, it really is active. A mint didn't even go in the Cola." said Vanellope.

"Yeah. I can see that as it nearly burnt me." said Ralph.

"We all were nearly burnt, Wreck-It. We didn't expect it to go off." said Turbo.

"Yes, thank you, Captain Obvious. That's because we don't know why it is so active."

"Who's the obvious one now?" Turbo smirked at the wrecker.

"You watch how you speak to me, psycho!"

"Guys!" Vanellope interjected between the duo whose voices rang through her ears like a pair of yapping Chihuahuas. "When you're done being at each others throats are you ready to follow me or do you plan to keep up the pointless yapping at one other?"

"I'll be right behind you." said Turbo as he walked on after her.

"Ralph? Are you coming?" Vanellope called out to the wrecker.

"Yes, I'm coming. You just go on, I'll follow on in a moment." Ralph waved off the racers who made their way around the far side of the Cola pit.

Vanellope began to brush her fingers along the wall and ground. She even dropped down on to her knees and planted the side of her head down to allow her ear to press flat on the ground.

"Hey, glitch, why are you doing that?" Turbo asked looking down at the child baffled towards her actions.

"I'm trying to get a feel of the place." Vanellope answered as she then quickly dipped her finger in the frothing Cola. "I used to live here and I can tell by sounds and touch if there's more to than this activity that only happens every time a mint goes in the Cola."

"Right. Well, whatever you suggest then." Turbo shrugged as he watched Vanellope's every movement.

"Hey, can you hear this as well?" Vanellope asked Turbo as she tugged at the hem of his trousers. The racer sighed before he got down on his knees and copied the girl as she planted her ear to the ground.

Turbo removed his helmet so he could comply and listened for what Vanellope heard. He focused to mute out other sounds around him to concentrate on the main one he was listening out for. His eyes then widened. He did hear something. Now concentrating as hard as he could, he heard a strange static sound which was accompanied with a gentle hum.

"What is that?" Turbo whispered.

"I've never heard that before." said Vanellope as she rose up. "Static and humming? I don't get it." She shrugged letting her arms fall to her sides.

"Wait." Turbo spoke up. "I can hear something else." and Turbo could. He could hear what sounded like computerized beeping.

Vanellope quickly got down to the ground and sure enough she heard what Turbo could hear. "Seriously? What is it?" Vanellope questioned the racer. However, Turbo could not answer her nagging question. As much as the strange sounds egged on at his curiosity, Turbo could not put his finger on it.

"Hey, Ralph! Could you have a listen to this weird sound we just heard?" Vanellope called out to the wrecker.

"I already did. I could hear it within the stalactites." said Ralph as he tapped the nearest rock formation that sprouted by his side. "It gave off quite an echo that is hard not to hear."

"Well, unless you have any other ideas, glitch." said Turbo as he stuck his helmet back on, "Then what do you think the cause might be?"

Vanellope shrugged. "I don't know. I already checked the code and there wasn't anything odd within it."

"Well, maybe a double check is due then. I'll come in with you. I do remember a few things about the code." Turbo suggested.

"I heard that, psycho!" Ralph called out from across the pit, "And there's no way you're going in that damned place!"

"Excuse me, Wreck-It, but who's in charge of this game?" Turbo asked aloud rhetorically as he gestured to Vanellope. "It is up to her. I offered to help so she decides for herself, not you."

"Guys, no more arguing." Vanellope raised a hand to the wrecker who was about to speak out. "Let's just get this over with. We need to find out something to answer why this mountain is going all phenomenal-like."

It was then another geyser spontaneously erupted from the centre of the Cola. But it didn't stop there; two more erupted and the erected source was close to the tip of the Mentos mints.

"Vanellope! Turbo!" Ralph exclaimed.

The said two racers scrambled to their feet and made a mad dash to avoid colossal spits that dropped to the ground almost striking them. As they managed to get to Ralph far from the centre, Vanellope looked over at Turbo who began to glitch. She guessed it was out of fear just like she had done so when she was struck with the emotion.

But then the racer dropped to his knees and winced as he clutched at the sides of his helmet, yanking it off so he could clasp his hands tightly atop of his head. His entire body also continued to flicker with scarlet and white pixels, spontaneously.

"Turbo!" Vanellope hurried over to the racer who kept his head low, his eyes shut tight and the expression of agony taking over his features. He could also only glitch uncontrollably. As he did another geyser shot up half way to the top of the mountain.

"Turbo, what's wrong?" Vanellope asked as she grabbed the racer by his shoulders.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Ralph.

"I don't know!" Vanellope exclaimed. "He won't answer me!"

"Look, we need to get out of here. The Cola won't stop erupting. You go get in your cart and get outside, I'll bring Turbo out."

Vanellope reluctantly moved away from Turbo, eyeing him with worry. As she finally pulled herself to move, Ralph immediately scooped Turbo up, slinging him over his shoulder and picking up the racer's helmet. The wrecker dashed to the secret entrance as Vanellope revved up her cart and both darted out and far away from the mountain.

Vanellope soon came to a halt by braking harshly and jumping out of her cart. "Ralph, is he ok?" the young girl asked the wrecker who set Turbo to sit down on a nearby gum-drop.

"I don't know. He won't stop whimpering right now."

"Turbo? What's wrong? Can you hear me?" Vanellope tried to catch Turbo's luminescent eyes to lock on to her own candy hazel stare. But the racer could only sit there, trembling, breathing all too fast and looking blank. He would not respond to the young girl who tried everything in a desperate attempt.

"Come on, talk to me, Turbo. We can't do anything unless you talk to us."

Turbo then slowly raised his head and looked Vanellope directly in her worried gaze. His glowing eyes were dilated with horror. Making it almost impossible to see his pupils. "I... I felt l - l - like I was d - dying as the C - Cola was erupting." Turbo stuttered as a panicky glitch rippled his body making him also wince to the pain that struck him. "At first I felt ok, but when that happened..."

"That's when you felt that way." Vanellope finished. Turbo gave a slow nod of agreement. "Hey. It's ok. We'll get to the bottom of this, I promise." Vanellope smiled warmly earning a nervous expression from the racer.

"Are you ok now, Turbo?" Ralph asked out of the blue.

"I don't know. Maybe, I guess. I really think I should just get away from the mountain and stay far from it."

"That can be arranged. Come on, we're done here for the day. Let's get back to the castle." said Vanellope as she hopped back in to her cart and started up the engine.

Turbo rose up on unsteady feet and bucking knees. Ralph raised a protective arm close to the racer in case he was likely to collapse. But Turbo managed to move on but in a slow and steady pace. He clambered on to the side of Vanellope's cart and held on tightly.

As soon as Ralph parked himself on the spoiler, Vanellope toed the accelerator, driving the cart forth, and during the drive, Turbo was lost within the world of his thoughts. _'What did happen to me? And why?'_ the racer quizzed himself. _'Why did I glitch so... so drastically? And of all times when we were in a life threatening situation!'_

"Turbo?" The racer was brought back down to reality; back in to Sugar Rush. Vanellope was in front of him looking at the racer with concern gleaming in her eyes. "We're here. Are you ok?" She asked.

Turbo wasn't sure whether to answer her truthfully by saying "No" and appear weak and pathetic in his own personal view. Or simply, and in the easiest of ways, he could tell her the white lie with a quick "Yes". "Uhm... I'm - I'll be fine!" He suddenly exclaimed.

Vanellope was taken aback by his immediate yell. "Ok. Well, I just thought I'd ask." Vanellope shrugged as she let her arms drop to her sides.

"Well, just don't tell any one else on how I acted!" Turbo carried on again in an exclaiming tone.

"What? You only glitched that made you look as though you were in alot of pain."

"Oh, I was in pain, all right. Unbearable pain!" Turbo bellowed as he got to his feet. "I even felt like I was dying! It was like that whole scenario at that damn mountain!"

"Ok, Turbo," Ralph spoke up once he found his voice within the conversation, "we get it. Now just calm down. The kid said she'll look in to it."

"She did so not long ago!" Turbo asserted.

"Turbo! Calm down!" Vanellope exclaimed as she grasped the racer by his arms.

"Don't touch me!" Turbo bellowed with a grimace as he pulled himself away free from Vanellope's grip.

"Gosh, Turbo! What has gotten in to you?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah, get a grip on yourself, psycho." Ralph interjected as he stood between Vanellope and Turbo who he set a beefy hand upon. "Whatever is wrong with you just calm yourself down."

"Shut up!" Turbo spat as he slapped at Ralph's hand, stepping back away from the wrecker before glaring coldly at the duo before him. "Both of you! It would have been better if I hadn't regenerated at all!"

"No. It would have been better if you hadn't have decided to game jump in the first place!" Ralph asserted.

"Says the one who decided to abandon his game just to get a freaking' medal which was actually useless from the start." Turbo mumbled under his breath.

Ralph stretched out his beefy hands wanting to grasp Turbo by his neck. The racer raised a brow as he awaited for Ralph's next move, which was done in a flash.

A sickening pain along with an intense shudder of a glitch struck the racer at his back. Ralph had shoved Turbo roughly against Vanellope's cart. Turbo collapsed on to his knees. He then began to chuckle lightly as he struggled to stand on his own two feet.

Vanellope glared at Ralph with shock. "Really Ralph? You think pushing him like that is going to shut him up?"

"I could use the other technique," Ralph smirked wickedly as he clasped his beefy hands together, cracking his knuckles.

"Do that, Wreck-It." Turbo uttered as he managed to wander up to both wrecker and young girl. "It'll be your last bit of revenge ever though."

"Turbo, just button it, please." Vanellope whispered to the racer.

Sadly, Turbo didn't pay any attention to Vanellope. He kept a deadly glare upon Ralph. "Come on, Ralph." Turbo spat the wrecker's name out as if it was like a foul taste on his tongue. "Be the custodian to the glitch. Or do you need the trigger-happy lady of Fix-It to deal with me?"

"If it comes to that then I'll keep her noted." Ralph said with a cold grimace. "She'd gladly do away with a sick-twisted, attention seeking, psycho racer any time."

"Ralph. Turbo, enough." Vanellope spoke up. Unfortunately the young girl wasn't been heard by either wrecker or racer.

"Come on, you simpleton. Can't you fulfil your promised duty to - ?" Turbo was suddenly hindered within his line of words. He could not have seen it coming at all. Vanellope had lunged herself on to Turbo from behind within a haze of blue pixels. The young girl had the racer's arms locked against his sides in her phenomenal hold.

"Hey! Let go of me, glitch!" Turbo yelped in demand.

"No can do, Turbo." Vanellope declined as she began to glitch spontaneously, already causing intense pain as well as making Turbo become a conductor to the girl's glitching. "This is the only way to stop you in your violent tracks."

"N - No! Stop!" Turbo exclaimed desperately as he tried to force Vanellope to release him with all his might, which unfortunately for the racer was been drained of its presence. Turbo was writhing in agony as his body was within a fit of vicious pixels that tore his contour in to numerous parts.

Ralph looked on rather concerned. "Ok, kid, I think that's enough." He then tried to pull Vanellope and Turbo apart.

Vanellope noticed his unmistakable beefy hands and glitched herself, along with Turbo further away from the wrecker's reach. "No Ralph. I have to do it the way I did when I brought him to this castle."

Vanellope's words were like sirens to Turbo's mind. He now knew what the young glitching girl had in stall for him. He was now desperate to escape the outcome, thrashing his limbs around madly. Unfortunately, and forcefully being the conductor of Vanellope's glitching, which was becoming excruciating painful for the racer to handle, he soon fell on to his knees.

Once Turbo was down, he knew he could no longer try to fight the intensity of Vanellope's glitch. As Turbo felt he was losing consciousness, he then glanced over his shoulder to leer at Vanellope. "Y - You stupid g... gl - glitch." and there his entire form went slack in Vanellope's hold as tiny flickers of pixels flashed around his body as he passed out.

Vanellope halted her own glitching and reduced the strength of her hold on Turbo. She then as slowly as she could laid the racer down on the floor.

"What exactly did you do, kid?" Ralph finally asked aloud as he approached the young girl.

"Well, as you can see, he's out cold." Vanellope answered as she gestured to Turbo's form.

"Yes, ok, that I know. But why did you do that?" Ralph questioned.

"I didn't want you guys to get in such a heated argument." Vanellope replied. "If you tried to kill him then he probably wouldn't have rejuvenated"

"Vanellope," Ralph uttered through a sigh as he pinched at the skin between his brow, "he shouldn't even be alive."

"Ralph, everyone deserves a second chance." said Vanellope as she checked the unconscious racer over. "Turbo will redeem himself, and I'll make sure that he does."

"Ok. Fine." Ralph uttered through a snarl that he tried to ease away. "He's your responsibility, but remember my promise to you, kid, because I doubt that pile of revolting pixels will help you when you need it."

"Think whatever you like about Turbo, Ralph. But maybe you can still help me, right?" Vanellope then asked as sweetly as she could whist batting her hazel eyes and grinning rather toothily at the wrecker. And that said wrecker sighed out a lingering breath with frustration that nipped away at his ankles.

"What is it now?" He asked in a struggling calm tone.

"Well, Turbo is way too heavy for me to carry, and we can't just leave him lying around here. So, can you carry him to his room, please?" Vanellope asked, still keeping up that sweet look. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with intense cuteness the chibi young girl could muster.

"You are so lucky I look out for you, kid." Ralph grumbled as he then whisked Turbo's limp form roughly up in to his beefy hands.

"Easy with him!" Vanellope hissed as she elbowed the wrecker once she was on her feet.

"Just lead the way already, President Fart-Feathers." Ralph hissed.

"You need to come up with something new, Stink-brain." Vanellope then skipped along the cookie tiled floor with the wrecker sauntering on sombre-like after the glitching child.

However, Ralph was thankful that Turbo's appointed room wasn't far from the underground entrance. In fact, it was down the very corridor that was straight and did not act like crossroads, leading from one line to another.

The wrecker now watched Vanellope pull back the rice-paper bed sheets. She then turned around and glared at Ralph with an intense deadly look. He took this as that Vanellope was likely to bring out something from behind her back if he made one wrong move.

So, since he was not entirely in the mood for Vanellope's violent, as well as distorted outburst, Ralph laid Turbo down ever so cautiously on the sponge-cake mattress of a bed. He looked down at Vanellope who was now smiling warmly at the wrecker. Ralph mentally exclaimed a 'phew' as he exhaled a lingering breath that was a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Ralph." Vanellope said as she patted one of the wrecker's hands. She then pulled the sheets over Turbo which reached to the collar of his jumpsuit. "I'd best stay here incase he has another glitching fit."

"Yeah. Well, I may as well look for the married couple. The arcade opens rather early for some kids birthday tomorrow and everyone's hitting the hay early tonight." said Ralph as he began to slowly trudge on close to the door.

"Alright, Ralph. What about Felix and Calhoun?" Vanellope then asked.

"Well, I told them that if I don't cross them on the Royal Raceway when they want to go home, I'd be back at my game." Ralph answered as he now opened the door.

"Ok then. Goodnight, Ralph. See you tomorrow." Vanellope waved the wrecker good-bye. And once Ralph had left, Vanellope sighed softly whilst shaking her head as she looked down at Turbo with a displeasing look.

"We really need to get you seen to properly." She spoke to the unconscious racer. "You sure do have a temper and it's just as bad as Ralph's." It was then a soft groan suddenly escaped from the now semi-conscious racer. Vanellope's eyes widened as she gawked at Turbo.

"D - don't compare m... me to th - that damn wrecker." Turbo stammered weakly as he moaned loudly.

"Well, welcome back to Sugar Rush, Turbo." Vanellope chuckled. "I can tell you're still in a mood."

Turbo growled to the young girl's words. "L - leave me be, g... glitch. I want t - to be alone."

Vanellope huffed a soft sigh through her button nose. "Ok. I'll go." She then gave a light comforting pat on the racer's shoulder. Turbo growled once again as he also flinched from the girl's touch. "Sheesh! Moody and touchy, aren't you, Turbs?"

"Just go." Turbo uttered hoarsely.

"Ok, ok! I'm going." Vanellope then hopped off the bed, landing lightly on her feet. "See?" Vanellope them spun on her toes and edged herself to the door, walking backwards. "I'm leaving. Good-bye! Au revoir. Adiós, and all that." Her back came in contact with the door handle. "But you better be in a good mood for later because I have something in stall to relax a tantrum throwing racer that you are."

"Just. Get. Out!" Turbo immediately snapped.

"Fine!" Vanellope snapped back as she took her leave and slammed the door shut harshly on her way.

Turbo growled furiously which echoed the bedroom. "Stupid glitch!" He bellowed. Turbo then winced as a sharp pain struck him at his abdomen where shimmering scarlet and white pixels churned up the shape of his lower torso. "Agh! That smarts!" He hissed as he wrapped his arms around his sides. "Why did I have to be in this revolting game?"

Turbo snarled viciously, then stopped. Realising getting himself incensed would not help at all. Sighing with failure to gain control of himself emotionally and physically, Turbo allowed himself to drop back against the pillow and moaned softly.

"Why does the way we live our life have to be consumed with obnoxious feat and loathing melancholy?" Turbo quizzed aloud the stillness that remained dormant; unable to give the racer a voice of reason to answer him. "I'm in such a predicament that even the Humans may feel in their world to be too much to handle."

Turbo decided to given in on wondering what was and what if he could possibly do to terminate this glitch permanently. He saw that little glimmer of hope decided to favourite another character who needed it the most.

* * *

**I hope it was worth the wait, guys, because I am so tired right now. I'm rather happy with them, but the best is still to come with more... well, I won't spoil. Good-night!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow! Whoa! This place is a ghost town! Yeah, to be honest, I wasn't happy with the last chapters either, but I couldn't get my head around the rest. I haven't been well for awhile so if there is any flaws here, my fault. I can't concentrate at the moment on the story. So, here we go with a little kind gesture and a made up place. Well, mint is suppose to be fresh and one can receive that feeling... Yeah, I'll shut up. Turbo sure does get hurt alot, doesn't he? Well, there's more of that later. Enjoy.**

** The following characters does not belong to me. All characters belong to the creators of Wreck-It Ralph; Walt Disney.**

* * *

The final hour of the arcade's open schedule was now over. The dancer of DDR announced the closer, and all sighs and soft moans of relief bellowed from the consoles speakers.

Turbo could also hear the relieved characters from afar of where the main game screen was set on the Royal Raceway. The racer then began to hazard a guess that at any moment now the little glitching rugrat would come in with a frolic and expect the racer to go by the Princess, well, Presidents demands.

However, little did Turbo know, Vanellope was excited - even though she appeared so throughout the entire day - she was eager to take Turbo to a place she doubted he would have ever ventured to see during his reign of Sugar Rush.

Sure enough those ginger-bread doors flung open, casting a silhouette of the munch-kin. Turbo rolled his eyes and stood to attention idly.

"Did you miss me?" Vanellope asked as she skipped along up to the racer who grimaced to even the expectant look on the girl's face.

"As much as a toothache." Turbo answered, sourly.

"Aw! Is someone still a grumpy-gut?" Vanellope cooed, smirking at the racer.

"I'm furious, you little nitwit!" Turbo spat, and quite literally as well.

"That's good then." Vanellope said as calmly as she wiped away the little droplet of spit that had landed on her cheek. "Because I'm taking you somewhere to help you calm down."

"I don't need calming down." Turbo asserted as he folded his arms and raised a stiff upper-lip at the young girl.

"So does that mean I need to take you there by the hard way?" Vanellope asked as she started up her flaw on her own accord.

"Looks like it," Turbo uttered, "and I wish you luck on ever managing to drag my rear along with you."

"Very well then." Vanellope then wiggled her fingers eagerly as she moved her hands close to Turbo. The racer simply remained still and watched for Vanellope to role out her dare. And just before he could react, Vanellope had him within her grasp of pale-blue pixels that glitched and began to distort Turbo's contour in to his own scarlet and white pixels, forcing the racer to endure the intense pain.

"Stop it, glitch!" Turbo cried out.

"Are you going to come with me then?" Vanellope asked as she kept up her glitching on the racer.

"Yes! I give! Just stop now!" Turbo howled. And to his relieve, Vanellope halted her flaw and watched as Turbo tried to muster some strength which still took its time to return. "Honestly! Do you expect me to go with you while I'm not conscious?"

"Good point. Any way, let's get going."

Turbo was rather curious to where Vanellope had planned to take him. But on the other hand, he didn't exactly enjoy the idea of secrecy until he finally saw the very thing with his own eyes. He definitely wanted to know where it was the young girl was going to take him.

"Hey glitch?" Turbo spoke aloud as he noticed the young girl had moved further ahead than he had. "Where exactly are you taking me?"

Vanellope stopped in her tracks, spun round on her toes and smirked at the racer. "That would be telling, Turbo." She answered in a strange sing-song voice. Vanellope then skipped along to a pair of tall, silk texture crimson curtains which she drew back for Turbo to enter first.

To where he entered was pitch black, but nothing that his own luminescent eyes could not handle as they acted like a torch, guiding the racer to where a dim-lit spotlight shone down on to Vanellope's personalised cart that was parked upon a circular platform. He came to a halt before the raised ground.

"We're going by cart." Vanellope piped up as she skipped past the racer and sat herself on the driver's seat.

"Glitch, I only hope this is just one place I haven't seen before since this game is ever lasting and there's just so much to see and I'm not that interested right now."

"That's fine but we have little time to see so much, and it is just one place that I do believe you've never seen. So, come on, get on the cart, Turbo." Vanellope called out as she began to rev the engine impatiently.

Turbo climbed on to the back and settled against the carts spoiler. Vanellope shifted in to first gear and toed the accelerator. The cart now roared on forth along the road of the underground tunnel to exit the castle.

"We'll have to go through by Ice Cream Mountains." Vanellope called out over the sound of her cart's engine. "It's much quicker to this one part of Sugar Rush I'm really sure you will like."

"I can only hope so." Turbo chuckled slightly. He kept his gaze upon his surroundings, taking in more of the candy world. In the distance he saw soft sugar for flurries of snow fall graciously before a layout of three giant, chocolate sauce covered scoops of ice cream that stood tall as mountains.

Vanellope slowed the cart down as the new type of ground became difficult for the carts tyres to grip on the snow covered track. Turbo noticed a sign that led off the main road. 'Perhaps a secret track during the actual race.' He thought to himself. But as they drove away from the area, Turbo could not help but feel a sudden Deja Vu brew within him.

Turbo tried his best to shrug off the sudden feeling but as they entered a crystal blue underground track that was led by a repetitive rainbow road with sugar that glistened atop its surface, Turbo shuddered as that feeling returned. But that wasn't all he received. He could see something strange through his minds eye; another cart that was pure white as snow with a golden cartoon-like crown upon its back had forced another cart sitting atop its bonnet. The other cart looked alot like, _'Vanellope's cart?'_ Turbo stared blankly as the video in his head continued to play.

However, as Vanellope drove deeper in to the mines, Turbo could hear a vicious roar of the white cart along with muffled yelling. He could see an older looking man thrash a rod furiously at Vanellope. She then began to glitch as she grabbed the rod, causing the man to receive the back fire of the distortion. His body rippled with scarlet pixels as his features changed dramatically.

Turbo squinted to get a good look of the strange apparition which slowly began to faded in to nothingness. Turbo shook his head and rubbed at his eyes. As he looked up he saw a stalactite splitting the track in to two lanes.

Vanellope directed the cart to the left but strangely, Turbo saw she was darting forth to the formation.

"Vanellope stop!" Turbo screamed as he reached down and pulled the steering wheel to the left.

"What? Turbo! What are you doing?!" Vanellope snapped as she tried to relinquish Turbo's hands from the steering wheel. The cart swerved towards the wall, the bumper now dangerously close to collision.

Vanellope tried to wrestle Turbo to let go but he had a deadly grip on the wheel which wasn't going to give in. Vanellope then slammed her foot on the brake for the last resort but it was done all too late. The rear bumper of the cart collided with the final nick of the underground exit, jerking violently before going in to a dangerous spin. Turbo lost balance and fell off the cart, rolling to a halt against many lollipops that sprouted by the track.

Vanellope managed to stop the cart with its violent spin as she struck the brake once again and turned the steering wheel in the same direction the cart spun. As the cart came to a halt, she turned off the ignition and got out of the cart. She immediately spotted Turbo who laid motionless.

"Turbo!" Vanellope hurried over to the still racer, skidding down on her knees before she gently rolled him on to his back. The softest of movement brought out a moan of pain from Turbo. "Turbo? Can you hear me? Are you ok?" Vanellope quizzed in a frantic tone.

"N... No. I'm - I'm not ok." Turbo groaned as he winced to even the first breath he exhaled.

"Well, that is obvious." the girl shrugged and allowed herself to relax, letting her arms drop to her sides and sit down on her heels. "Why did you force me to steer my cart towards the wall?!" She then snapped at the racer.

"You were heading towards that stalactite!" Turbo snapped back.

"No I wasn't! I was taking the left of the forked track." Vanellope contradicted.

"No you weren't! You were driving aimlessly to that stalactite." Turbo protested once again.

"Ok. Fine. Whatever you say. Now, can you stand up at all?" Vanellope asked.

"I'll try." Turbo mumbled as he rolled over on to his side and pushed himself up by his hands to be on his knees. "Ok. Come on." Turbo muttered under his breath as he now tried to get himself to stand on his own two feet.

Vanellope stretched out a hand offering the racer some help. He stared at her chibi hand then in to her eyes. Sighing with defeat he took hold of her hand and the young girl helped the racer to stand up.

"Agh!" Turbo hissed through gritted teeth as he keeled over slightly and set a hand on to his lower back. "My back!"

"Wait here." Vanellope then hurried over to her cart which she hopped in to and started the vehicle up. She then drove the cart close enough to Turbo so he needn't put much effort in to walking to the vehicle. Vanellope then got out of the cart and stood by Turbo's side.

"Come on. I'll help you up on to the back." She assured the racer as she then wrapped an arm protectively around his back.

Turbo inhaled softly biting at the throbbing pain and exhaled slowly to be rid of the nuisance the ache was upon him. Vanellope continued with helping him to clamber up on to the spoiler of the cart which he used to get comfortable and also maintain his balance.

"Well, we'd best head back to the castle so you don't end up doing anything else stupid." Vanellope said aloud as she shrugged to her not-so advisable words to the invalid of a racer.

"No. No, I'll be ok." Turbo then sighed as stretched out his legs which felt much better for his back. "I'd like to see this place you have in stall for me."

"Are you sure? You don't look so good." Vanellope asked.

It was true. Despite his ghostly white skin, he did appear even more paler as well as the imprint of pain that was upon his face.

"Look, I'm sure. Let's just go. I'm sure it'll take my mind off it." Turbo answered.

Vanellope stared at the racer. She was after all concerned towards any other injury he may have received and decided not for her hearing to pick up. "If you feel worse then you tell me, got it?" She immediately snapped as she wagged a finger at the racer.

"Ok, ok! Let's just go."

So Vanellope then allowed herself to slide down on to the drivers seat and shifted the gear in to first.

The ride continued on much more smoothly. Of course, Vanellope made sure that the drive was soft and free of any obstacles that she was likely to come across to avoid any comfort disturbance for Turbo. Thankfully they soon came to their destination that was greatly familiar.

"The Candy Cane forest?" Turbo questioned to their position.

"Beyond this part, my friend." Vanellope said aloud over the carts engine as she came to a halt before the start of a hill that began to fade from chocolate to what actually looked like blades of grass.

Now rather baffled, Turbo slowly slid down the side of the cart until his feet were firmly on the ground. Too curious to even notice the throbbing at his back, Turbo knelt down and brushed a hand over the fewer blades. He raised his hand to his stub nose and inhaled softly.

"Spear mint?" He quizzed to the scent.

"Come on, Turbo!" the racer looked up to see Vanellope had already made a start walking up the hill. Turbo rose up and followed on already straining to reach the top where the ecstatic girl awaited for him.

Now taking a moment to catch his breath and fight the pain he rose his gaze up to then feel his jaw drop. From where he stood and far beyond was a vast land that was nothing but a mere field that was born by dozens of blades of grass that was spear mint. The land did not have any extras, but the sight and even the relaxing aroma of mint was enough to wash Turbo and even Vanellope over with the relaxation that would have their very muscles unable to endure their existence.

In time their knees were ready to give in and send them down on the grass and remain content with the soothing atmosphere. In fact, Turbo was the first to allow his bottom to come in contact with the soft ground and lean back against the last candy tree of the forest.

Turbo inhaled the cool aroma and smiled warmly. "This is just perfect." He sighed as he stretched out his legs and crossed his ankles together.

"So do you like it?" Vanellope asked as she settled herself down next to the racer. "I know it looks rather plain but some times I, and even the other racers come here to feel relaxed."

"I can see why. But even if it just appears like an ordinary field it has the freshness in the air just ready to make you feel refreshed." said Turbo in the strangest tone Vanellope had ever heard.

"I guess this is your first time feeling relaxed? You sound kind of different." Vanellope pointed out her suspicion.

"I think it is. I can't remember the last time I felt this way." Turbo shrugged idly as he allowed himself to become more relaxed that his helmet-clad head laid among the grass only to wince for the movement brought on discomfort towards his back. Vanellope looked down at him with concern.

"I know what you're going to ask." Turbo spoke up stopping Vanellope from even having a chin wag with the racer. "And you know what? Let's go then. I really need something softer for this damn back." Turbo finished as he slowly pushed himself up to his stature with the help of the candy tree to obtain his balance once again.

Vanellope scoffed to herself. "So you finally suggest to do the right thing now?" She also got to her feet. "Well, that sponge-cake bed of yours is waiting for you back at the castle. Come on, old man." Vanellope then skipped along making her way down the hill to where her cart was parked. She awaited for Turbo who trudged on down slowly her way. The young girl began to tap a booted foot impatiently as the crippled racer took his time to approach her.

"I know what you're thinking, glitch, so just bear with me. I know we should have gone back straight away, but curiosity had me too eager to see this place." said Turbo as he raised a hand in defeat.

Vanellope simply smirked at the crippled racer. "I know. Now, move your molasses and let's get you back to the castle." The young girl then hopped in to her cart as Turbo now clambered up on to the back of the vehicle.

* * *

As soon as they arrived within the castle, Turbo threw himself on to the vanilla sponge-cake bed which he immediately regretted on doing so for his already throbbing back pulsed with more agony to protest towards the harsh movement.

"Ugh! I shouldn't have done that." Turbo moaned loudly.

"Well, you're rather silly then." said Vanellope as she sat herself at the foot of the bed.

Turbo now rolled over on to his stomach. "Is it ever possible for me to be alone for awhile?"

"Whine, whine, whine. That's all you ever do, isn't it?" Vanellope asked the faced-down racer.

"Listen, glitch, my back really hurts and I'd like to sleep the pain off." Turbo groaned.

"You know that won't help." said Vanellope as she crawled up to Turbo and sat cross-legged by his right side.

Turbo growled slightly to himself. "Well, unless you have a better idea I'd like to hear it. If not, then some alone time please."

Vanellope shrugged as she looked the racer over from his pearl-white helmet down to his red boots. "I know. Do you want a massage? I give good ones!" She piped up.

Turbo instantly looked up at the girl as though she had gone mad. "You actually give people massages?!" Vanellope nodded and smiled warmly. "Heh. You really are strange, glitch." Turbo then settled his head down on the marsh-mellow pillow. And before he could carry on the conversation he had ready at the tongue he suddenly felt tiny, stubby fingers prod gently and slowly at his upper back.

Turbo immediately found himself trying to conceal what sounded like a soft purr that thrummed at his throat and, sadly for him, found its way out. It was done so towards the easing of his tensed and knotted muscles within his back.

"Is this ok? I'm not hurting you am I? Just to be on the safe side." Vanellope asked as she moved her healing hands down the length of the racer's back.

"No... It's f - fine." Turbo stammered. "W - Why are you doing this? You don't... have t - to..." He continued on in his weak speech.

"Actually I do. It'll stop you from complaining all the time."

Turbo raised himself up slightly by his elbows. "Ok. You're either trying to relax me so I'll go more easier on you or you're just doing the favour of helping the ache of my back." Turbo uttered as he moaned softly. He actually wanted his words to sound as a threat but he could not register the words properly nor the meaning of his spoken sentence.

_'Is she causing a possible malfunction upon me?'_ Turbo wasn't entirely sure. He could only melt to the relief his muscles received as they became undone of the knots and usable once again now that they appear no longer tensed.

"Are you ok there?" Vanellope asked.

Turbo could not answer her. He was in such depths of pure bliss with the massage. Vanellope shrugged to herself and assumed the racer had drifted off. She continued on with her work for a little while longer before tugging away at the sheets Turbo laid upon to wrap up the semi-conscious racer.

Vanellope then skipped out of the room as Turbo had raised his head to see the doors close. "Thank you." He whispered to himself. Turbo then tugged off his helmet that he set to the ground while he also within under the sheets he toed off his boots and nudged them out from under the covers.

He then laid there feeling immensely relaxed. Vanellope had given him quite a massage. Hence it was enough to make him feel he was in a world of tranquillity after taking quite an impact upon his back when he fell off the cart.

_'My back does feel much better, but the day is still young and laying around can bring about immediate boredom.'_ Turbo then slipped out from under the sheets and padded over to the window of the room, brushing the curtains aside so he could enjoy the view of the Royal Raceway in the distance.

"Maybe I'll never be able to drive again." He spoke aloud as he sat himself upon the small sofa-bed that rested close to the window-sill. "And in all honesty this damn glitch will just send me off the track in a split second." Turbo sighed to his words as he adjusted himself to gain more comfort, stretching one leg out while keeping his other limb tucked in close to his bottom. Still looking out among the vast land while he also rubbed at the ball of his foot self-consciously.

"I wonder if the glitch believes I may be able to drive." He continued to speak aloud to the silence around him. "She appears hopeful while I appear doubtful."

Turbo then idly ran a finger along the sole he had self-consciously rubbed as he stared on out from here and beyond. Before he decided to tear his gaze away a wisp of smoke caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

Craning his head to his left, Turbo's brows furrowed as he identified the location of the smoke. "Diet Cola mountain." He murmured. "Is it acting up again?"

As Turbo watched the mountain that now began to spew tiny wisps of smoke from the sides of its structure, the racer felt a strange, but rather welcoming feeling towards his heart. He peered down to look at his chest as he placed a hand over his heart.

The pulsating organ did beat nicely, but it was the sudden appearance of scarlet pixels that shocked the racer. He was glitching, but the pain and lack of discomfort did not follow like it usually would whenever his flaw perked up in a mischievous mood.

Confused, Turbo pulled his hand away and saw the appendage spark scarlet with pixels. He moved his free hand to touch the pixels that rippled away. The tiny scarlet blocks that continued to distort moved on over to ripple on his other hand.

"What is going on?" Turbo whispered aloud to himself.

No-one could answer for him. He could only stare in bemusement at his flaw. Why it decided to free him of any discomfort was shocking for the racer. He didn't at all enjoy that the flaw decided to leave out one of the symptoms of his aggressive glitch.

Now unable to dwell on it or even wonder why Diet Cola mountain no longer spewed smoke out of pattern areas, Turbo dragged himself to his bed and allowed himself to go slack and drop down on to the sponge mattress with no further attempts to move, speak, or even whisper.

* * *

**Final words? Sure! Good-night!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Oh, wonderful. Chapter 11 is here. Well, I'm only marginally happy with this one. The story is all done, but I've felt the need to tweek some parts and I'm not sure if I've over done it or done a good job. I'm still going to upload the entire story and hopefully it'll all be up by the end of the first week of September, because seriously I have worked on this since January. It's getting tedious and I'm also working on a 'Sweet Ride' fic.**

**Nevertheless, enjoy.**

**The following characters does not belong to me. All characters belong to the creators of Wreck-It Ralph; Walt Disney.**

* * *

The early hours of the new day were slow to move on to working hours for the characters of Litwak's Arcade. Many were still sound asleep or in a fellow characters game.

In Sugar Rush, Turbo was already becoming agitated that he had woken up early and was unable to gain more beauty sleep. _'I'm so not an early bird.'_ Turbo then groaned softly as he rolled over on to his side to get more snug and comfortable to receive more sleep.

However, as the racer fluttered open his jaded eyes, they shot wide open as he jumped back, falling out of his bed whilst shrieking out of intense terror. He fell silent once a sickening pain struck him at his bottom. But then another howl of terror rung in his hearing.

"What? What?!" a manic questioning voice exclaimed in one breath.

Turbo couldn't answer. He was more focused on the smarting impact his cheeks had received. Although, he managed to look up and see the munch-kin that was Vanellope peering down from the edge of the bed. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"No, I'm not!" Turbo spat as he grabbed the bed sheets which he used as leverage to pull himself up to his feet. "What are you doing here?! You almost scared the living program out of me!"

"I'm sorry!" Vanellope quickly apologised. "But last night you said I could sleep with you. You probably just forgot."

"Ugh! You don't say." Turbo growled as he laid himself down on his stomach at the foot of the bed.

"I said I was sorry." Vanellope murmured sadly as she sat cross-legged, her arms were now folded against her chest, and that pouting lip of a child was jutting out.

"Sorry isn't helping the pain in my bum." the racer uttered as he began to rub his rear cheeks gingerly. He then looked over his shoulder at Vanellope and scowled slightly as he saw her pouting expression. "I know you're a child, but quit putting on that infamous childish pout, glitch." Turbo then ordered as he nudged Vanellope lightly at her side with his foot.

"Whatever, Turbs, and don't touch me with your foot." Vanellope then scowled as she also pushed Turbo's four-digit structure aside.

The racer mainly scoffed to himself as he remained flat on his stomach. "You don't like them, glitch, then move away. I'm rather comfortable here at the moment."

"No, you move those nasty things away from me." Vanellope spat with disgust.

"Oh, grow up!" Turbo bellowed as he pushed himself up to be on his hands and knees, ignoring the dull throb upon his rear cheeks. "Why are you in here again, any way?" He then asked as he slowly changed position to lay down on his back.

"Well, before I came in here to stay with you, and I've been thinking about it, and I've decided that today you should try driving. I'm sure you've missed it." Vanellope answered.

"Wait. Really?" Turbo asked looking on at the girl in bewilderment. She nodded her head lightly. "But what about my glitch? Won't it cause some problems?"

"It's only a small track," Vanellope shrugged, "and you don't have to drive so fast."

Turbo scoffed to Vanellope's last words. "Are you forgetting who you're talking to here, glitch? I'm a racer programmed to race. I have to drive fast."

"Ok, let me rephrase that; you can't drive fast at all. I forbid it."

"Ha! You forbid a cart that needs gear switching more than any other vehicle. So therefore, it has to go fast."

"No, it doesn't." Vanellope retorted as she nudged Turbo roughly at his shin.

"Fine. I'll prove it to you, glitch." said the racer as he rolled over on to his back and then he supported himself up by his elbows to be in a sitting position on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah. Try to prove me wrong, Turbs, because it'll be really funny seeing you screw up your attempt of giving proof."

Turbo scowled at the young girl who had expressed a wicked smirk, which made the elder racer shudder slightly. _'Her expressions are just too strange.'_ He told himself inwardly as he rolled over on the bed until his feet came to touch the cookie-tiled floor.

"I guess I have no choice since I already announced I'll prove how wrong you are." The racer spoke aloud as he planted his helmet firmly on his head.

"Yeah, sure." Vanellope uttered in a bored tone while she hopped out of the bed and skipped around until she was standing in-front of Turbo, "Whatever, Turbs, let's just go. I have a Roster to organise later."

In the end since Turbo did indeed have no choice, he gradually ambled on as close as he could behind Vanellope's heels. The young girl walked on in a skipping motion. She was strangely giddy more than usual today. Perhaps she had some sweets last night and they've only taken until now to get her excited, Turbo thought as he often raised a brow when he watched Vanellope's body language take over. Even the expressions on her face made Turbo feel uneasy.

_'She's just too strange,'_ a voice echoed within his mind, _'and to be honest, I don't believe she's thinking straight; Me driving now? This just won't end well.'_ Turbo just couldn't picture himself sitting before a steering wheel or even set his feet to rest upon the three pedals and also not forgetting to grasp the gear stick.

It was just impossible to think of, it didn't seem at all right for him to even try driving. _'Wait. What am I thinking?'_ Turbo questioned himself. _'I'm Turbo! The greatest racer ever! I can drive!'_ However, even though he mentally told himself he was capable of driving, he still had his doubts which lingered long enough.

"Alright! Here we are!" Vanellope chirped much too excitedly as she skipped along the dirt track.

Turbo, however showed no cheer nor a single buzz of excitement as he followed the ecstatic girl. "What is this place?" He asked. Turbo was actually curious to see what today would bring but at the same time he didn't appear at all interested towards the new scenery as Vanellope called it. If this is it then what is it for? He wondered as he looked to see they were among an oval track.

"This is one of the race tracks for beginners." Vanellope answered.

Turbo sneered. "Are you trying to say that I'm out of practice or something, glitch?"

"No. We're just starting off slowly with your racing because when you glitch you could find yourself probably in the top layer icing of a cake or either plummeting down a chasm."

"Well, that's very comforting to hear." Turbo mumbled as he folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Ok. Hop in that cart." said Vanellope, pointing a stub finger at a plain white cart that was parked in the middle of the track.

Turbo allowed his arms to drop to his side as he trudged along forth to the cart. Vanellope followed on after him. Her brows were furrowed with concern as she watched Turbo sit in the drivers seat and pull the door in to shut which he had done so half-heartedly.

"Ok, before you start it up can I ask you something real quick?" Vanellope quizzed the racer who looked up at her with a lethargic expression which worried Vanellope even more. "Is there something wrong? You don't seem yourself at all today."

Turbo huffed a soft sigh through his stub nose as he turned his gaze down to the steering wheel he held tightly. He then moved a hand away and pressed the ignition button. The cart now roared to life.

"Whoa! No!" Vanellope exclaimed as she climbed over stretching her arm out to reach for the ignition. But before her index finger could even nudge the button, Turbo slapped her hand away and shoved her aside, forcing the girl to land harshly on her bottom. Stunned she glitched to the action as she looked up to see Turbo had shifted in to first gear.

Vanellope scampered as quickly as she could up on to her feet before Turbo could get the bite right with the clutch and accelerator. But it was too late. Once Vanellope was up, Turbo had the cart rolling along the dirt track.

"Turbo!" she cried out the racer's name. Unfortunately, he could not hear her shout which was muted over the sound of the carts engine which grew louder as he changed the gear higher which also grew more powerful. Vanellope could only watch as Turbo swerved the cart around the corner.

Turbo had managed to go around the corner without even having a wheel touch the red and white chequered curb. But of course, Vanellope was not happy that Turbo had decided to ignore her and pull away.

However, she was slightly impressed he drove along the track well without a single flicker of the glitch that was likely to interfere with his driving.

_'But I have to make him stop.'_ Vanellope stood in the middle of Turbo's path. _'This'll be risky, but...'_ The racer seemed to be oblivious to her presence. But as he got closer to the young girl who began to flicker with her usual light-blue pixels she immediately glitched, but she did so by also teleporting herself on top of the fender of the cart.

Turbo yelped in surprise as he clumsily tried to press down on the brake desperately. Now swaying out of control, Vanellope glitched herself off and away from the cart leaving Turbo to try and gain control of the cart. Turbo slammed his foot harshly on the brake which didn't respond at all to the dominating pressure he had forced down. The cart only continued on and all too fast. He was now darting forth towards the marsh-mellow barriers.

Vanellope hurried over in his direction as the cart finally crashed in to the barrier forcing the many marsh-mellows to break away and scatter around the track as the cart came to a sudden halt. Unfortunately this forced Turbo to fly forward in his seat. His helmet-clad head came in contact with the little windscreen. Luckily his helmet took the blow and not the skin of his brow. But the racer winced as he leaned back in to his seat. He raised a hand to the back of his neck and rubbed along the length gingerly.

"Great. Whiplash. I haven't missed you at all." Turbo snarled.

"Hey!" Turbo slowly turned around in the seat to see Vanellope now standing by his side. "Are you ok?"

"No. I have whiplash, and all because of this cart!" Turbo slammed his fist against the pretzel-like steering wheel.

"No need to take it out on the steering wheel."

"Never-mind that, glitch, because would you care to answer this nagging question of mine? How did this happen?!" Turbo asked Vanellope in a spiteful tone as he gestured to his predicament he had with no acknowledgement roled out.

The young girl stared at Turbo with disbelief. "You mean you don't remember?" She asked.

"Remember what? That I somehow crashed? I know I didn't glitch or pass out. So answer me, glitch!" Turbo demanded.

"Well, you were driving the cart obviously." She rolled her eyes. "But before you did you looked rather off. So I tried asking you if you were ok, but you started up the cart and before I could stop you you pushed me aside and just drove off."

It was now Turbo's turn to look at Vanellope with disbelief. "I did?" He asked in a whisper. The young girl nodded to answer. "But... I don't - How did I - Why did I crash?!" Turbo sputtered.

"I glitch teleported on to the cart to startle you and make you stop. But I didn't mean for you to crash."

Turbo was still unable to remove that bemused look upon his features. "Well, why did I?"

"I don't know. But don't start up the cart. There could be something wrong with it." said Vanellope as she pulled open the side door. Turbo immediately got out of the cart and slammed the door shut very roughly. "Do you really have to damage it any more?"

"Be quiet." Turbo hissed as he spun on his toes and stormed off and away from the race track.

As Turbo wandered away from the beginners track, he could not help but feel guilty. He stopped within his tracks and looked over his shoulder. He saw Vanellope pushing the marsh-mellow barriers back in to their rightful positions. He watched her then push the cart with all her might back on to the track. She then opened up the bonnet of the cart and inspected the vehicles engine.

Surprisingly, the carts engine was the only thing not made up with sweets at all. Vanellope slammed the bonnet down and began to push the cart again by its rear bumper.

Turbo rolled his eyes. _'The girl is daft thinking she can push that cart all by herself.'_ the racer thought to himself. Groaning out of annoyance, Turbo spun on his toes and jogged on forth to the young girl who was so focused on pushing the cart that she didn't notice Turbo appeared by her side offering his own strength to help.

However, Vanellope felt that the cart was much more easier to move. She looked up and noticed a pale white hand next to hers. She turned her gaze to see a scowling Turbo glaring at her. Vanellope yelped out of fright to Turbo's sudden appearance as she also stumbled backwards.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?!" She shrieked.

"Where any other characters supposedly come from; their programmers imagination." Turbo answered.

"Well, that I know." said Vanellope as she assumed her position to push the cart once again.

Turbo glowered at Vanellope. "Sarcasm is a different language to you, isn't it?"

"Whatever. Can you just help me get this to the junk-yard? It's busted." Vanellope asked as she also slapped the boot of the cart as though it was her own way on punishing the vehicle that was now unable to work ever again.

"Are you sure you checked it right?" Turbo asked as he made his way to the front of the cart. He popped open its bonnet and looked inside for any clues to be solved.

"Yeah, I checked. But have a look if you want." Vanellope shrugged as she sat on the side of the cart.

Turbo rolled up his sleeves and peered down at the engine and its components with a experts eye. "Ok, let's check the engine for any leaks or loose wiring." Turbo mumbled away as he leaned closer to get a better view of the compartments of the said object that was the only thing not made of sweets.

"It's definitely the brakes that caused the problem." Vanellope spoke aloud.

"Yes, ok, Miss. Obvious, I assumed that once I crashed." Turbo grimaced as he continued to check the engine. "But if that's so then we need to test the brakes."

"Well, you can do that if you like." said Vanellope as she slid down off the side of the cart.

"Well, firstly, turn on the ignition, would you?" Turbo asked the young girl who simply reached over and pressed the start button of the cart, which of course did gain its life, but while doing so, the three exhausts on both sides of the cart spluttered out black smoke instead of the usual icing with glitter. The cart appeared to groan which echoed around the area twice before the vehicle fell quiet and lost all power upon its engine.

Turbo looked up at Vanellope expectantly. "I told you it was busted." the girl simply shrugged, not looking surprised to Turbo's gawking gaze. "Any way, are you going to help me move it to the junk-yard or not?"

"Yeah, ok." Turbo shrugged meekly as he positioned himself at the rear of the cart.

Vanellope stood by his side. "On three we push." said the girl as she set her hands upon the boot. A pair of pale hands came to rest by Vanellope's own light-olive appendages. She muttered away the numbers one and two, and in sync the racers pushed the cart along the track. It was a good hour of pushing the cart along down the road to the junk-yard. Both two racers pushed the cart by a small pile of other abandoned vehicles.

"Ha hee!" Turbo exhaled through an exhausted breath before he rubbed at his lower back.

"That was quite a trek, huh?" Vanellope asked as she swerved her hands and flexed her fingers.

"You can say that again." Turbo whispered as he clicked his own fingers back in place. "So that's that for now. Right now, I'm not sure about you, but I feel the need to spend some time at Spear Mint fields."

"Sure, you do that. I have to do the Roster before the arcade opens." said Vanellope. "So let's head on back to the beginners track so we can get in my cart an I'll drive you before the fields at Candy Cane Forest."

"No, it's fine, I'll walk." said Turbo as he spun on his toes, "I could do with abit of sight seeing as I make my way there, I suppose."

"Well, ok." Vanellope shrugged. "I'll come for you when I'm done." She called out once Turbo decided to be on his way in that split second of her own words. The girl watched the older racer until he disappeared within the dense forest of Candy Cane trees.

In the end of this fine day, Vanellope had earned second place within the Roster. Her glitch to reach the finishing line at the last minute sadly sent her in to a field of lollipops. She escaped with a graze that instantly disappeared with thanks to her rejuvenating that was truly a gift from the Mods that their characters would not end up in tatters or heading for the non-existent afterlife all characters feared to ever experience.

Nevertheless, she was delighted to be back in her role of the game, racing as she would and always will. As for Turbo, Vanellope found him at the Spear Mint fields, almost unconscious from the intense relaxation the land had programmed within the endless acres of land of many blades of grass that swayed in a warm breeze which took their refreshing scent in the air.

The young girl had to drag the semi-conscious racer to the back of her cart and drove ever so slowly incase he stirred from his relaxed state and overcome the confusion he was likely to experience. Luckily, he remained still and behaved. He was definitely out of it. But once they were in the castle, the sweet scent of candy in the hallow walls roused the racer and he was quick to suggest on recovering his own way; lying on his vanilla flavoured sponge-cake bed. As well as a second thought to gaze out of the window where he could see the Royal Raceway in game play when the arcade was open.

_'Either one,'_ Turbo thought to himself, _'It'll speed up the time of day. Soon the arcade will close and I'll have to entertain the glitch as she tries to for me.'_ He knew to embrace himself for whatever the day may bring.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well, here's the last one for the night. I hope it's ok. I'm just abit too tired right now. More to come very soon. Enjoy, and also, thank you for your reviews. I'm glad it's bringing plenty of entertainment and I hope it shall do so to the very end.**

**The following characters does not belong to me. All characters belong to the creators of Wreck-It Ralph; Walt Disney.**

* * *

"Miss Vanellope? Miss Vanellope, please wake up." Sour Bill murmured loudly in his usual drab tone.

The young girl moaned softly as she rolled over on to her back. She rubbed away the sleep from her eyes which she blinked several times to rid of the hazy blur that decided to domain over her hazel eyes.

"Eh. Sour bill?" She questioned in a whisper. "What time is it?"

"Six-thirty. I'm sorry to wake you up at dawn, Miss," Sour Bill uttered as sincerely as she could, "but there's been more reports on Diet Cola mountain." However, Sour Bill's only reply was a soft groan as the young girl rolled over on to her stomach.

"Miss, it's imperative that the problem is seek out and solved before we face any consequences." Sour Bill then tried to reason the girl who was now acting lame to the situation he had to face. "The mountain is erupting while you lay there, Miss, and it has been doing so while you slept. The word of it has just come now after some few hours."

"Ok, ok!" Vanellope exclaimed through a muffle since she decided burying her head in to the marsh-mellow pillow would settle the problem so that she could sleep again. "I'll go check it out then."

Once Sour Bil took his leave without waiting to see if his dear leader had decided to muster herself to get out of bed, the young girl was now slipping her feet in to her boots, hopping along as she forced the structure in to her jet-black attire.

Now suited and booted, Vanellope glitched herself through many walls of several rooms as a way of a short-cut until she finally arrived in the Throne Room. Vanellope entered the lift which took her down to the secret room, known as the chamber of codes. She then hurried over to the Nintendo vault door and entered the cheat code.

A triple bleep and blink of a green light of the door confirmed the code was correct. Therefore the doors swung open and parted as Vanellope tied herself up with the licorice safety line around her waist and tied the end up on one of the neon-blue wires of the wall.

Vanellope then dived in to the dark, gravity defying chamber and swayed along with her own will towards the many purple tinted files until her eyes met the one named Diet Cola Mountain which she tapped twice for the file to open. The young girl continued to scour the graphic detail of the mountain the file had styled out once accessed.

In the end, Vanellope found nothing of any droplet of lava, stone of the hardened structure or speck of Mentos mint had any flaws, whatsoever. All was well and free of a minor virus or malware niggling away at the code of the mountain.

Frustrated by lack of any issue with the mountain that was already giving her trouble and concern words from her fellow racers and citizens of Sugar Rush, Vanellope groaned loudly with annoyance which echoed the eternal chamber.

"Stupid thing! Why won't it show the problem when there clearly is one?" She exclaimed aloud to herself. Vanellope then sighed softly as a spark of realisation struck her. "Maybe Turbo can help out with this one."

So instantly, Vanellope stuck to her suggestion and in a swimming motion she made her exit out of the chamber. In a mad dash, she was out of the secret room and was now hurrying along down the corridor until she came to the balcony where Turbo stood. The racer had his arms resting on the individual oval banisters as he looked out among the Royal Raceway and beyond the grand memory Sugar Rush held with a bored expression. Vanellope approached the racer cautiously.

"Shouldn't you be down there organising the Roster, glitch?" Turbo asked aloud in question to the young girl. Not tearing his gaze away to see Vanellope was now standing by his side.

"There's a more serious matter than that right now." Vanellope answered.

"Diet Cola mountain, I assume." Turbo spoke on. He peered a glance down to the young girl at the corner of his eye. "I've heard it, and even seen the smoke rising and becoming thicker," He then turned his gaze to his left, "like right now."

Vanellope looked to see Turbo was right. The Cola bottle-like shaped mountain was emitting wisps of smoke at the very eye of its structure. The smoke even began to seep out at one side.

"It's acting as though it's about to erupt." Turbo spoke on, turning his gaze away, scowling. "Almost like what Wreck-It caused to send me to my death." He continued, clenching his fists to the memory of Ralph causing all the Mentos mints to drop in to the cola lava to create a make-shift beacon to disintegrate all Cy-Bugs, and of course, Turbo.

"I just don't get this!" Vanellope exclaimed to the top of her voice with a tone of grand frustration which also snapped Turbo out of his own thoughts. "I've looked in to the code so many times and found nothing that leads to the answer on why it's acting like that!" She pointed a stubby finger angrily to the mountains direction.

"Well, glitch, I wish I could help, but it's obvious I'm forbidden to go in to the code to get an idea on what the problem is." Turbo shrugged idly. "You'd best come up with an idea soon or else everyone is going to get a taste of boiling cola when that erupts." He looked back at the mountain, uninterested of its activity. "It may be pretty soon."

"Do you know about code?" Vanellope then asked, looking up at Turbo hopefully.

"Well, if I didn't then I wouldn't have touched a thing to alter Sugar Rush would I?" Turbo answered sarcastically. Vanellope simply glared at Turbo with a serious expression. "Yes. I know most things of the code." He finally answered the girl.

"Will you take a look at Diet Cola mountain's file?"

"What reason do you have to trust me going in to the code?" Turbo asked as he focused back on his staring gaze upon the vast land.

"Well, you did tell me you don't plan on tampering with the code any time soon." Vanellope answered whilst pacing to and fro by the banister and Turbo.

"That's not the answer I was looking for." Turbo mumbled.

Vanellope stopped in her tracks and looked up at Turbo. "Fine then." She then sighed dejectedly. "Look, you're the only one I know, and also free person in this game who knows about the code."

"Why not just wait for Fix-It?" Turbo suggested. "His hammer will solve any issues."

"This can't wait, Turbo. I mean just look at the mountain." Vanellope gestured to the horizon. And Turbo did look. The mountain was now spewing thicker clouds of smoke from the very centre. "We need to look in to it, now."

"Ok, fine. Let's just go." Turbo mumbled with a annoyed tone in his voice. "Lead the way, glitch, and let's hurry before I change my mind."

Luckily for Vanellope, Turbo did not decide to stop in his tracks and head in the opposite direction. He was now tying the licorice safety line around his waist as Vanellope entered the cheat code to open the Nintendo styled vault door.

As the door swung open, Vanellope also tied herself up with the licorice line. She may already appear to trust Turbo, but not exactly to the point where her life was likely to hang by a single thread that the older racer would enjoy cutting in that split second.

"Ok, I'll go first." Vanellope muttered as she stepped in before the entrance to the ebony, zero-gravity chamber. "No funny business!" Vanellope hissed as she turned to face Turbo.

"Just go in!" Turbo growled impatiently as he pushed the girl in to the chamber roughly.

Vanellope quickly sprawled her limbs out in to a swimming motion. Turbo followed pursuit. The racers drifted closer to the first ordered selection of files that glowed purple as they were fed by numerous electrons.

"Here it is." Vanellope announced as she stopped herself moving any closer, allowing Turbo some room so he could gain access to the file.

"Diet Cola Mountain." He read aloud the name that was imprinted on the file which he tapped away at twice, opening it up. Turbo scanned the file for any minor flaws and the possibility of a malware lurking within the depths of the file.

In the end, Turbo had found nothing out of the ordinary to raise concern. "Just to play it safe," Turbo uttered after also inspecting any damage to the wire the file was connected to, "I'll give the mountain a reset." He then tapped at a small option box which read "Reset?" and at that moment a progress bar appeared. "So it'll be at hundred percent soon. Then whatever its problem was shall be gone."

"I hope so." Vanellope whispered as she eyed the progress bar.

"Come on, glitch. I'd rather not hang around in a eternal chamber." said Turbo as he tugged at Vanellope's own safety line, pulling her along back to the entrance. The racers, in the same motion of swimming continued on until they could set their feet on to the ground once again.

"So what now?" Vanellope asked as she untied the knot of the licorice.

"I don't know." Turbo answered as he also removed his own safety line from his waist. "Basically, all you can do now is wait for the reset and - "

"Yeah, I know that." Vanellope interrupted. "What I meant in my question was what shall we do now? It's Sunday after all and I can do the Roster any time today."

"Well, you can do whatever you want." said Turbo as he shrugged idly. "But as for me, I'm going to do what I'm good at so far; sleep and hope I don't wake up at all."

"Oh, no you don't!" Vanellope exclaimed as she grabbed Turbo by his arm. "And stop being so dark, Turbo. You need to - " She then snapped her fingers as an idea struck her. "That's it! I said I'd take you around _Sugar Rush_. So we'll do just that."

"Think again, glitch!" Turbo snarled as he yanked his arm free from the young girl. "I've seen enough of _Sugar Rush_ to make my stomach nauseous practically twenty-four seven!"

"Oh, come on!" Vanellope groaned. "We need to do something, and you need to stop sleeping all the time during open hours, it won't do you any good."

Turbo immediately spun on his heels. "You can just forget it, glitch. I'm off to my room." He then began his trek down and out of the hall.

"Turbo, please!" Vanellope pleaded as she jogged on after the racer. "We'll just go for a quick drive along by the track."

Turbo paused in his path and looked over his shoulder. His brows furrowed as he saw Vanellope was now giving him a puppy-eye look. 'She really knows how to make me feel bad at times.' Turbo thought to himself. 'Damn kid!'

He then sighed as he pinched the skin between his brow. "Fine. If it'll stop you from nagging at me all day."

"Alright!" Vanellope cheered as she jumped in to the air with an over the top fist-pump. "Let's get going then!" the young girl glitched herself to the top of the stairs where she bounced almost too excitedly on her toes as she awaited for Turbo who sauntered on after the young glitching girl.

The day dragged on all too slowly for Turbo. He was now sat on the spoiler of Vanellope's cart as she drove along on the far side of the track, heading in to Candy Cane Forest.

"Candy Cane Forest," Turbo decided to drone on rather than listen to Vanellope lecturing on about the so-called Unicorn named Skittles that has been known to graze around the area. Especially the red licorice field that was before the border of the forest. "It's just a place of striped trees commonly made of peppermint and they have double stripes on certain branches that have a time limit of being touched and they break." Turbo concluded in a bored tone.

"Who's giving the tour here? Me or you?" Vanellope asked aloud over the sound of her carts engine.

"It doesn't matter any way, glitch," Turbo asserted as he winced to random spurts of his flaw that made the racer wince and hiss through gritted teeth and cradle himself towards his abdomen.

Vanellope noticed his active glitch, and of course his constant moaning. "Someone's abit glitchy today."

"Shut up." Turbo hissed through another wave of distortion.

"Ooh! Not very friendly either." Vanellope giggled as she smirked to herself.

Turbo growled as he then viciously grabbed the ponytail of Vanellope's raven hair.

"Ow! Ow!" Vanellope yelped to the harsh pull her roots were suddenly forced to endure. The pain was intense especially when she had to force her cart to come to a grinding halt once she managed to find the brake with her foot.

"You've caught me in a foul mood today, glitch!" Turbo seethed as he increased his grasp upon the innocent locks. "So keep your childish behaviour at bay, end this freaking tour, and just go do your damned hosting of the Roster so I can have some peace and quiet!"

"Ok, ok!" Vanellope exclaimed through a whimper whilst swatting her hands around madly at Turbo's own that held her hair. Thankfully, the racer released his grip with a couple of strands in his palm which he thrashed around to get the supposedly hazardous hair off and away from his glitching flesh whilst Vanellope hissed through gritted teeth and fanned her eyes that were watering intensely.

Now scowling more, Turbo kicked the back of the drivers seat with impatience. Vanellope picked up his impetuous mood.

"You really are a back seat driver." She grumbled under her breath before starting up the cart once again. But just as the engine could come to life, Vanellope found herself raising a fist to cough in to of the heaving breath.

Turbo raised a brow as he heard the girl cough. "Cocoa dust got to your throat or something?" He asked in a incurious way.

"Maybe." Vanellope answered only to then end up coughing again for a tad longer and also louder.

Turbo simply stared at the back of the young girl with a blank expression. Unable to figure out on how he should feel towards the way Vanellope's cough didn't sound very promising.

"Any way," Vanellope strained her voice which was once again interrupted with another violent cough that rattled her wind pipe. "Sorry, and fine, I'll end this tour, but I need to go start the Roster then."

"Yeah, fine. But just one question, glitch," Vanellope looked over her shoulder to eye Turbo, "I don't think you should race for the Roster."

"Why? Just because I'm coughing?" Vanellope asked, gesturing to her entire self. "I'm fine. Now, on to the Royal Raceway!" The young girl exclaimed as she slammed her foot on the accelerator. Her cart took off straight away. Turbo almost fell off the spoiler towards the sudden motion of the vehicle.

"You are a crazy driver!" Turbo exclaimed over the fierce roar of the carts engine.

Vanellope simply ignored Turbo as she applied more pressure to the accelerator, travelling at almost lightning speed. Turbo muttered threats to the back of Vanellope's ponytail that flailed around close to his stub nose. However they went unnoticed with thanks to the loud engine muffling out any new noise.

With thanks to Vanellope's insane driving, they had managed to arrive at the Royal Raceway safely. Luckily for Vanellope, all the racers were there attending to their carts. She even spotted Ralph and Felix among the crowd. And as the young girl got out of her cart, she was caught within yet another coughing fit.

"Hey, are you ok?" Turbo asked Vanellope once her cough finally subsided.

"Yep! Never felt better." Vanellope piped up. "Now, I have to go the others are waiting to begin the Roster Race, and it looks like Ralph and Felix are going to the stand box."

"Alright then, I'll go join them, and good luck. I'll be sure to watch you on the jumbo-tron."

"Thanks, buddy." Vanellope said with a smile. "Ralph and Felix will be sat with the assorted fans as always. You'll be able to get a better view of the jumbo screen there."

"Well, have a good race then and I'll see you shortly." Turbo then spun round and made his way to where he instantly spotted Ralph and Felix sat on the stand in the distance of the raceway.

Vanellope skipped her way to her cart before the starting line. "Is everybody ready?" she called out to the other racers. Her reply was instant from her fellow racers revving their engines impatiently. "I take that as a yes. So let the Random Roster Race commence!" Vanellope cheered as she jumped in to her own cart.

A Marsh-mellow hovered above holding a single traffic light which flashed red, then amber, and finally the awaited green light. All fifteen carts roared to life and sped down the track.

Vanellope was immediately in first place but also neck in neck with Taffyta and Rancis as they darted down the length of the road.

Turbo couldn't help but smile softly as he watched Vanellope on the jumbo-tron. The young girl tried with all the might of her carts engine to over-take both Taffyta and Rancis whose carts bumpers nearly touched at Vanellope's wheels.

"They're really risking it like that." Turbo commented to the action.

"She'll be fine. She can teleport away from them." said Ralph. The wrecker's words flashed in to action; Vanellope began to glitch and the cart shifted side to side as her teleport ability kicked in. She was now further ahead of the other racers. The young girl beamed with triumph to herself as she rode along.

As one of the Marsh-mellows followed her recording her progress, Turbo then found himself squinting at something that caught his eye. Felix even noticed the racer lean forward that he was almost off the bench.

"Turbo? What is it?" Felix asked.

"I... Well, something doesn't seem right." Turbo answered. His eyes were glued to the jumbo-tron. Unblinking to avoid missing even a single frame of the recording.

"What do you mean? She's doing great." Ralph said.

"In your view!" Turbo snapped at the wrecker. "But for me, in my view, something isn't right."

Ralph and Felix shared a look of question that very well nagged them strictly. If Turbo wasn't sure about Vanellope's progress then what was it that worried him so? As they looked back at the jumbo-tron their question had been answered; they saw Vanellope had slowed down as she was now held hostage of a harsh coughing fit. She even began to glitch spontaneously causing her cart to sway side to side. The tyres struggled to gain control.

Unfortunately for Vanellope, she couldn't concentrate to get control of her own cart. Her feet only managed to tap away clumsily at the clutch and accelerator, missing the brake completely. The cart now strayed off the track and darted forth in to a giant cup-cake. The bonnet was now deep within a smothering of whip cream.

Turbo immediately jumped to his feet and hurried on down on to the track.

"Turbo!" Felix and Ralph called out in perfect unison. In a desperate attempt that was unsteady, they chased after Turbo who ran as fast as his legs could carry him. The racer was determined to get to Vanellope. His stamina had decided to give in on him as he neared the cup-cake where he saw the familiar chocolate-topped wafer spoiler and candy confetti covered rear stick out of the cream.

"Vanellope!" Turbo suddenly screamed out. He then shuffled himself through the thick cream to get closer to Vanellope who remained sat in the drivers seat looking greatly bemused and amused as to how she ended up in this creamy situation.

"Glitch? Are you ok?" Turbo quizzed the girl.

"Yeah, I'm ok. But how did this happen?" Vanellope asked as she gestured to her position.

Turbo was immensely gob-smacked to Vanellope's question. "You... mean that you don't remember what just happened?"

In that split second it was Vanellope's turn to be shocked and confused once again. "You mean that when I glitch-teleported away from Rancis and Taffyta? Yeah, I know that, but now look where I am; I'm in whip cream of a cup-cake! How did this happen?"

Before Turbo could give a direct answer a familiar voice bellowed. "Kid!" Vanellope and Turbo looked to see Ralph and Felix hurrying over to the duo. "Kid, are you ok?" Ralph asked with such panic in his voice.

"Relax, Ralph! I'm fine. I just - " Vanellope's words were then halted for she broke out in to another coughing fit.

Concerned, Felix removed a glove and set his palm upon Vanellope's forehead. "You seem to be getting a temperature, Vanellope, and that cough seems to be the next symptom."

"I'm fine!" Vanellope wheezed as another cough struck her. "Just let me get back on the track!" She was about to jump out of the drivers seat only to be stopped by Turbo.

"Are you crazy? You can't drive when you're unwell! Look what just happened to you!" Turbo exclaimed.

"I told you I am fine!" Vanellope snapped, glaring coldly at her three friends.

"Kid, you shouldn't continue and in future you will tell either of us when you're not well. Now, go back to the castle with Felix and Turbo, I'll take your cart back and we'll let everyone know what's happened. No ifs, no buts and no questions." Ralph said sternly as he picked Vanellope up and set her down on the road.

"Fine." Vanellope sneered at the trio in her own childish manner. She turned around and trudged slowly along. Turbo was the first to follow on after her.

"Go ahead, Felix. I'll meet you at the castle soon." said Ralph as he began to scoop away most of the cream to free Vanellope's cart.

Felix immediately used one of his infamous hops to catch up with Turbo and Vanellope.

"Don't be so down, glitch." said Turbo as he laid an arm around the young girl's shoulder who registered the gesture and laid her head against Turbo's side as they walked on. "It may be nothing to you but it's best not to risk it." Turbo finished.

"He's right." said Felix as he walked along by Vanellope's right side. "It'll be ok and we'll tell the audience and racers very soon."

Vanellope decided not to utter a single word. She never fancied admitting when she was feeling abit under the weather. However, it wasn't something to shrug and ignore in the gaming world. It appeared possible that Vanellope was at risk of a virus that would need eradicating.

In the world of games to fall victim to such an issue is rare which makes it important to be dealt with straight away and to free that individual of likely dire consequences that were possible to spread like a rot within the shortest amount of time.

It wasn't long until Turbo was now carrying Vanellope on his back. The young girl was immensely exhausted and had taken the advantage of being carried and to also fall asleep on the racer.

"Hey, Fix-It, how does she look to you?" Turbo asked the handyman whose blue eyes immediately scanned the young girl searching for the right word to describe her of her appearance.

"Vulnerable." Felix answered. "And greatly. If I can get in to the code of Sugar Rush then I can check her program and make sure it's nothing serious."

"I guess Sour Bill will help you out with that once he sees what state Vanellope is in." said Turbo.

"Well, here we are." Felix said as he pushed open the castle doors and allowed Turbo to walk past him. The racer thanked the handyman as Felix closed the door behind them.

"Hey, kid, wake up would you?" Turbo spoke aloud to the young girl on his back who moaned softly as she began to stir.

"What is it?" She asked in one quick breath.

"It's time for you to start walking on your own now." Turbo answered as he got down on one knee for Vanellope to simply allow herself to slide off of Turbo's back.

"How are you feeling, Vanellope?" Felix asked.

"Really warm and lousy." Vanellope answered as she tugged away at the collar of her hoodie.

"You do look rather flushed. Maybe you should deck down in something more comfortable." the handyman suggested.

"Yeah. Ok. I'll be in my room then." Vanellope uttered weakly as she slowly padded along the corridor.

Turbo and Felix watched her with immense concern. Felix turned his gaze to the racer who surprisingly looked uneasy.

"Turbo? Are you ok?" Felix asked.

"I... I think so." Turbo answered as he kept his gaze forth. "It's just that I was, believe it or not worried that she couldn't remember crashing in to the cup-cake."

"Why don't you go after her? Plus I'm sure she wouldn't mind the company." Felix considered.

"Well, ok then." Turbo agreed rather anxiously as he took slow steps. "And you? What are you going to do?" the racer then asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"I'm going to see if I can look in to her code just in case she might have a progressing virus." said Felix.

Turbo nodded and made his way along the far end of the corridor. He soon came to a halt by a pink-sugar coated ginger-bread door and knocked on it softly with the knuckle of his finger.

"Hey Vanellope, can I come in?" Turbo asked aloud.

"Yeah. Come on in!" Vanellope called out on the other side.

Turbo pushed the door handle down and opened up the door. As he entered he was welcomed by the same harsh cough that echoed ominously in the grand room that was the young girl's bedroom.

"Well, the glitch is definitely ill." Turbo concluded sarcastically as he closed the door behind him.

And once the cough settled, Vanellope chuckled softly. "Well, thank you for the diagnosis, Doctor Turbo."

Turbo walked up to Vanellope's bed side. "Yeah... Don't flatter yourself, kid. Any way, I guess you still feel the same?"

"Yeah. I do feel cooler but still out of it." Vanellope answered as she straightened herself up. The young girl was now wearing a silk yellow nightdress that hung down to her knees. She had even spared a second to remove the licorice bobble that once held her raven hair in to a pony-tail.

"Huh. I don't re-call seeing you with your hair down."

"A week ago when I asked if I could sleep with you because I couldn't sleep." Vanellope reminded the racer.

"Hmm. I must've been too tired to have noticed it then." Turbo shrugged as he then parked himself on the edge of the bed.

"Probably." Vanellope uttered.

"Any way, Felix has gone to check your code to make sure a virus hasn't entered." said Turbo.

"He really didn't have to. I'm just fine."

"Let's remember the little dilemma you have here, glitch; you're ill! And these things can be risky especially in this day and age."

"Oh yeah? Well, Mr. Know-it-all, did you ever get ill?" Vanellope asked along with eyeing Turbo curiously.

"Yes, actually. I had... wait." Turbo cupped his chin and looked around in thought. "What was it called now? Humans have a name for it and they get it as well... Flu!" He snapped his fingers to his conclusion. "Yeah. Well, it was something along that type. Luckily it was during a Sunday because Litwak kept the arcade closed back then but he often checked the consoles. Any way, I woke up that one particular day unable to move at all because my whole body ached and I kept feeling light-headed. And for once the twins looked after me instead of attacking me."

"Why would they attack you?" Vanellope questioned.

"Here's a breakdown," Turbo raised a hand, "One," He splayed out a finger, "they're twins. Two, we always got in to numerous fights. And three, they were often jealous so they played jokes on me whenever I appeared vulnerable. Hence being ill gives off a vulnerable appearance. Does that answer your question?" Turbo then raised a brow as he lowered his helmet-clad head close to Vanellope eyeing her coldly as he awaited her reply.

"Yeah, it does, and there's no need to look at me like that, creeper." She answered.

Turbo was perplexed to the final word she pronounced. "So we're going to start with that then, glitch?" He flouted.

"Maybe we are." Vanellope smirked at the racer.

"You know for been an ill glitch you sure are letting your mouth run a marathon upon me." Turbo returned a smirk that unfortunately sent sirens off within Vanellope's mind. Her expression was nudged down to horror as Turbo edged closer to her. "You're very vulnerable right now. So what could I do to the ill glitch?" He questioned in a rhetorical way.

Even if Vanellope could answer the racer she was now unsure what to do. She could only stare at his luminescent, cat-yellow eyes that gleamed with a lust of long-awaited vengeance. Vanellope then clenched a fist which she raised to her mouth and coughed away on to the chibi-like structure. The action was so intense that she glitched as violently as her wind pipe rattled. The poor girl was even turning red at the face. Her breathing was now hard to gain and be on with.

Turbo idly began to pat Vanellope's back with the flat of his palm, and shortly enough the cough ceased and left Vanellope be and Turbo retreated his hand away.

"You really are ill. I wonder if Fix-It has found anything yet." Turbo muttered to himself. He looked up at Vanellope and huffed a sigh through his stub nose. "Get some rest. I'll get Wreck-It and Fix-It to tell the others you won't be attending any racing until you are a hundred percent better. Got it, glitch?"

Vanellope then pursed her lips in to the infamous child pout to Turbo's demand. "Fine." She answered through a hoarse tone as she adjusted herself to get more comfortable. "So what are you going to do?"

Turbo shrugged lightly. "I haven't really thought about it. I can't leave the game, and I can't race."

"And I can't help you control your glitch." Vanellope immediately pointed out.

Turbo scoffed. "I can handle it." his words only had the young girl attempt the same huff that was flawed by that pest of a cough. "It may have been a week but - "

"But you haven't improved at all." Vanellope continued on by interrupting.

Turbo crinkled up his nose. "How would you know, glitch?"

"Well, let's not forget because you told me that it hurts you, and also you keep passing out."

"Look, that's not my fault!" Turbo protested. "The glitch is just that unbearable and, to be honest with you, I doubt it'll improve to be at least marginally less painful during any further lessons you give me."

"Well, we should check what is causing you to continuously pass out. You must have a fault in your code." said Vanellope.

"Shouldn't we have done that much earlier when we noticed that it appeared to be more persistent?" Turbo asked before he set the palm of his hand flat over his face.

"I thought it was just the same thing that happened to me which soon went as I got used to the glitch."

"So it never crossed your mind that the affect could be different for different people?"

"Not really. I guess I wasn't thinking straight."

"And this was before you became ill." said Turbo as he got to his feet. "Look, you just rest and I'll practice for awhile until I feel like I'm likely to black out. I doubt you would want a search party looking for me."

"You're going to go outside? Whereabouts though?" Vanellope asked.

"I don't know. I'll just do it by the main doors. Now you rest, glitch."

"Fine. But just don't disappear." said Vanellope as she allowed herself to get more comfortable.

"Where exactly would I go?" Turbo now slowly wandered toward the doors he opened. "Especially when I can't leave this game. You'll see me when you wake up, anyway. Bye, glitch." The racer heard a muffled "Good-bye" as he closed the doors.

Turbo was now out among the maze-like corridors which he eyed wearily. _'Actually, I guess here will have to do. She may have shown me around but I keep getting lost somehow.'_ Turbo thought to himself as he stood within the centre of the corridor. He inhaled deeply and exhaled softly.

Now closing his eyes and furrowing his brows and already full of intense concentration, Turbo could feel deep inside his code that atrocious twitch that was eager to burst out and begin its obnoxious distorting ways. _'Focus on the glitch... Focus on the glitch!'_ Turbo ordered inwardly to his own consciousness.

Sadly, it was much too late for his demand to be obliged. Glitch. He hissed through gritted teeth as he knees buckled, making the racer almost ready to collapse. Turbo had nearly succumbed to the nerve biting agony he was forced to endure.

_'It's odd that it hurts you.'_ Vanellope's words re-played in his mind.

It was true. Turbo had never experienced pain that was ever so intense that could make his code twist. _'No wonder I always feel like I'm about to go under.'_ He thought to himself as he was permitted to gain a second wind; He managed to straighten himself upright, determined to control his curse-fated fault. He shut his eyes once more and concentrated on his pixel innards.

The glitch was rising, awakening from its little slumber. The very vicious snagging-like waves of distortion that began to spread to and from the heart of his code. Turbo focused upon its whereabouts. Clenching his fists and gritting his teeth the glitch froze. But it tried its best to continue on with its violent ways; wave after wave began to twist and curl furiously.

Thankfully, Turbo had a tight hold at the glitch, but he did so with a price to pay to keep it at bay, and that was himself. Turbo could feel his body giving in to the glitch that was desperate to free itself. Little flickers of scarlet and white began to stutter at his pixel flesh.

Turbo held his breath to the sickening twinges that nipped at his muscles. The racer exhaled slowly and at long last the glitch faded away. The distortion now no longer permitted from ripping him in to many pixels. Turbo opened his eyes. His vision was welcomed to a hazy sight.

"Did I do it?" He questioned aloud to the silence.

"You did." Turbo then spun round on his heels while also nearly jumping out of his skin with a glitch. His eyes had now grown wide with shock as he spotted Vanellope standing by her door and smiling warmly at the racer. "But you will still have to practice." She finished.

Turbo knew that Vanellope was right. Luck had only granted him this time to succeed for the very thing had its own favourites. Turbo had only just managed to gain a pinch of luck to control his glitch.

"I know." Turbo spoke up. He then shook his head before he eyed Vanellope with wonder. "You should be resting, glitch. So, why aren't you?"

"I was eager to see you do it on your own." Vanellope shrugged. "It's a good thing you didn't pass out because it would have been hours before you'd be found if you didn't wake up sooner or later."

"Yeah. I know. That's why I decided to try it out here incase anyone crossed my way."

"So are you going to give it another go?" Vanellope asked.

Turbo heaved a sigh as he dropped his shoulders. "Probably not. That time was more intense than I ever felt."

"Ok, but you do know that you still have to practice, right, Turbo?"

"I know what I have to do!" Turbo suddenly barked aloud at Vanellope with such intense hatred that pulsed through his body. This also began to stir up the glitch that began to dance freely around his body. "Stop ordering me about like a damned servant!"

"All right! Easy! I was just saying, that's all." Vanellope muttered nervously. Her body began to quiver along with her usual pale-blue pixels of a glitch scattering around as Turbo stepped closer and towered over the young girl looking more murderous than ever.

"Then learn to zip it, glitch." Turbo snarled, his teeth clenched shut; only his lips followed on to move to speak. Turbo then backed away from Vanellope and turned away, storming down the corridor.

Vanellope watched him wander off until he was out of her sight. She sighed softly, calming her trembling nerves down. She then turned on her toes and made her way back in to her bedroom.

As she laid back down in her sponge-cake bed, she gazed up at the ceiling in thought. "He's just getting impatient with the glitch, that's all." She spoke aloud to herself. "He doesn't mean to get all snappy. I just know it, and so does he." Vanellope then curled up in to a ball on her side and drifted off.

* * *

**Well, that's it for the night. More to come hopefully in two days. Three days tops. Some bits need editing and such. Good-night.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well, here's the thirteenth chapter... shocking since this one holds unfortunate times. Thirteen really is an unlucky number. Why am I associated with it? And why so much passing out situations? I think I'm obsessed... *Consults a therapist.* Any way, enjoy.**

**Also, if I've got it wrong with Street Fighter, sorry. I fail to see myself looking in to it further. I'd rather just get this story done.**

**The following characters does not belong to me. All characters belong to the creators of Wreck-It Ralph; Walt Disney.**

* * *

The time of that day seemed to enjoy dragging its feet along to make progress of a new day arriving any time soon which was truly daunting. Ralph and Felix had told all the racers that Vanellope would not be attending any races until her own health had improved.

While Ralph was called out to attend a Bad Anon meeting, Felix had bumped in to Ryu from _Street Fighter_ who had willingly given the handyman a recipe to aid Vanellope's own bout of cold once Felix excused himself from bumping in to the fighter and mentioned his hurry in to Sugar Rush. It wasn't long until Felix had conjured up the food that he was suddenly called out to see his dear wife who needed his assistance with the code of her game.

This of course meant a still seething Turbo had to give Vanellope the food. He was now walking up to the young girl's bedside, holding a tray with a bowl steaming of the hopeful cure to the young girls cold along with a glass of water.

"Still ill, glitch?" Turbo asked the young girl who looked incredibly weak.

"Yeah." Vanellope spoke down her bund-up nose.

Turbo simply rolled his eyes before picking up the bowl. "Well, here's something to eat. It's supposed to provide one a healthy lifestyle or something along that line." He went on as he stretched out a hand that held the bowl for the girl to take.

"What is it?" Vanellope asked as she eyed the contents in the bowl.

"It's called nanakusa-gayu." Turbo answered. "Some different language for Seven Herb Porridge. Mainly it's just rice in water with seven herbs. Each one is suppose to be healthy and, well, help reduce further problems for a year. But it's given to sick people. So, here you go." The racer grudgingly shoved the bowl close to Vanellope's nose. The young girl shifted her eyes before setting them to look at Turbo's luminescent eyes that glowed in the dim lighting. Vanellope looked at Turbo nervously who returned his gaze of seething anger but also confusion.

"What's wrong? Have your arms dropped off under the sheets?" Turbo asked with impatience.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't move them. They hurt." Vanellope uttered through a pained voice.

Turbo growled slightly under his breath. "Fine. If that's how it's going to be," Turbo then began to stir most of the rice before he scooped up the small grains along with most of the chopped herbs on the spoon. "Come on, eat. It'll help." said the racer with a venomous tone that had him forcefully thrust the spoon of contents to touch Vanellope's lips. The young girl whimpered lightly to the hot cutlery that burnt her bottom lip.

Fortunately, for Turbo's sake of low level patience, Vanellope opened her mouth and allowed Turbo to set the food topped spoon to rest on her tongue. The racer then tugged the spoon free from the girls mouth who forced herself to swallow the many grains of rice and various diced herbs.

"Ready for more?" Turbo asked as he scooped up more of the watery contents. Vanellope hummed in reply, an the elder racer raised the spoon again to the girls lips in a more gentle approach. This time allowing Vanellope to grasp the cutlery within her mouth. The same action was repeated countless times that seemed to last a complete hour, bang on the final second for the new to begin.

Turbo seemed to sigh with relief as he set the bowl and spoon down on the tray he had earlier set to the floor. He picked up the glass of water and showed it to Vanellope. "Want some?" He asked.

"Please." Vanellope answered hoarsely.

Turbo then cupped the back of Vanellope's head to an angle so she was unlikely to choke on the clear liquid. The racer then placed the tip of the glass on Vanellope's bottom lip and tilted it so that the water would flow slowly so Vanellope could take a few sips at a time. After a good five minutes, Vanellope had drunk the glass dry of the water.

"Thank you, Turbo." said Vanellope as she mustered a weak smile.

"It's fine." Turbo said with a shrug before he set the glass down on the tray. "Although if Felix was still here, you would have received a more friendlier act when it came to spoon feeding."

"Can I ask why you - "

"Why I seem so angry?" Turbo interrupted as he bent own to pick up the tray. "Sadly, I don't know why either. So just let me be and hopefully tonight or tomorrow I won't be like this. You just rest, glitch, while I find a way to entertain myself."

And just before Vanellope could ask him something she had to get off her chest, besides the hefty coughing, Turbo was gone. The young girl groaned softly for she now full of disappointment. But remembering Turbo could not leave Sugar Rush or go afar of the island, the time to ask him the very thing she had in her thoughts would flow out of her mouth soon.

* * *

That same day which still continued on with a seemingly ill Vanellope resting to ease her cold, Turbo was in the dining area with Felix. Within that grand room the atmosphere was absolutely thick of tension that it could be simply cut with even the bluntest of blade.

"This is getting out of hand, Fix-It. My glitching is getting worse and this temper that keeps coming out of no-where is hard to control as well!" Turbo exclaimed as he slammed his fist on the table. "And what's worse is that I keep taking it out on Vanellope! I know she's helping me but a new day just means a more aggressive me."

"Turbo, Vanellope knows what you're really like. She knows you can't help it. Do you think she would continue the lessons daily as she does if she knew that you meant such things that escape from you?" Felix asked.

"I don't know, Fix-It. I don't even know how I cope with myself when I just lose it like that. I wish I knew why all this anger has just come upon me." Turbo sighed as he pinched the skin at his very brow.

Felix reached out a hand to the racer. "I know it's strange, but back then when I knew you, you often became angry at the twins back in Turbo-Time, and mostly to Ralph and some other villains when you went to Tapper's. It could very well be all built up anger just needing to get out. Not to mention you went through a phase where most memories began to flood your mind within a single day."

"That's true, Fix-It, but why do I only take it out on Vanellope?" Turbo growled, clenching his fists once again. "Why on her? And why her any way? Why did she find me?!" Turbo spat as he shoved the chair back to stand on his own two feet.

Meanwhile, out among the corridors, Vanellope, who came to a halt by the doors that led to dining area slowly pushed open one of the doors ajar and peered through the crack to see Turbo and Felix. She remained there watching and listening to their conversation.

"If she hadn't found you then what would you have done, Turbo?" it was Felix's turn to stand up. "When someone is out there with no memory of what happened to them or how they came to be somewhere unfamiliar it can do them a great deal of damage!"

"You want to know what I would have done? All I would have done is left the game and never come back!" Turbo snapped.

"Where would you have gone then? Would you have just sat around in Game Central Station and appear homeless? There was a lot of talk about you when you game-jumped, Turbo, and it wasn't pretty." Felix said sternly.

"I don't care what any one had to say about me, Fix-It! All I cared about was that my thunder was taken from me so I did what I could! I didn't mean to cause damage or very well... very well have the twins despise me. I really do to this day truly miss them." Turbo was now becoming more full of furious vibes that stressed away at his code, causing his body to flicker with scarlet pixels.

"Turbo, just keep calm. I know you regret everything that happened back then and - "

"I regret ever been here!" Turbo interrupted in a fierce voice that made Felix cringe. "I'm stuck here now and all because of Vanellope! It's all because of her damn glitching that it somehow passed on to me and now I can't leave! I can't stand it here!" even the racers words became reality as his body began to distort in to many more scarlet and white pixels, making him flinch and hiss through gritted teeth.

"Easy, Turbo!" said Felix as he hurried to Turbo's side. "Just hold it in and it'll stop."

"You have no idea what it is like to be a fault! There is nothing else I can do about this damn glitching and I stand to what I say; it is all her fault! It is all that damn glitch's fault!" Turbo bellowed.

At the door, Vanellope cringed to Turbo's words that pierced the very heart of her code. She then pushed the door wide open and took a few steps inside. Turbo and Felix looked to see what was causing the little squeaks among the tiled floor. Now, if it were possible for Turbo's eyes to grow wider then that was the very look that grew upon him as he stared in horror at Vanellope.

"V - Vanellope, I - " He stammered.

"No," Vanellope whispered, her voice already starting to shake and her hazel candy eyes begun to well up with tears, "I heard everything. You've said enough." It was then a sob with a disheartened glitch that rippled through Vanellope's body escaped her. She then spun round on her heels and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"Vanellope!" Turbo called out to the girl as he ran after her. Felix also followed on after Turbo who skidded to a halt in the corridor. Vanellope was no-where to be seen. "Damn-it! Which way did she go?! This castle is like a maze to me!" Turbo spat as he kicked at thin air.

"Just think, Turbo. Where would she go for closure and comfort?" Felix asked.

"She... Uhm... She used to mention during her outcast treatment she stayed at..." a flash of realization sparked in his eyes. "Diet Cola mountain!" Turbo then grabbed Felix quite roughly at his shoulders. "Fix-It, that mountain has been unusually active lately. That damn glitch could be in mortal danger. So please, come with me to help her. It's unlikely she'll listen to me, now."

Felix looked in to Turbo's sorrowful eyes. The look within them struck the handyman with the same feeling they were displaying. He then took hold of Turbo's gripping hands to release from him. "Then let's go." said Felix.

"Ok, I don't know the castle well. I think I have an idea though. Follow me." Turbo and Felix dashed down the seeming ever-lasting corridor. Turbo then made a sudden turn to his right, opening the doors to a room that was filled up with many assortment of sweets and biscuits alike.

Felix kept at Turbo's heels as the racer made his way to the far end of the room to two separate windows. He pushed one open and pulled himself up to stand on its sill. However, as he looked down he realized it looked to be quite a drop that was bound to leave them with an unwanted injury. Felix popped up behind him and peered down.

"Well, looks like we will have to find the proper exit. The thing is; I don't know where the heck it is!" Turbo growled as he slammed a fist on the pane of the window.

"I have an idea, Turbo. Come down from there." Felix stretched out a hand to help the racer to land down softly to the ground. Felix then put himself in the position Turbo once stood. "Ok, climb back up, but on to my back."

"What? Wait. You aren't going to do what I think are you?" Turbo asked furrowing his brow in wonder, but also the expression of concern to what the handyman could possibly be thinking of.

"I have a brilliant hop ability and with it, I can with stand such a drop like this. We'll be fine, I promise you that. We will be able to get to Vanellope this way if you trust me." Felix then out stretched a hand to Turbo who reluctantly took hold of it. He then balanced himself against the window pane and set himself on to Felix's back.

"Are you sure about this, Fix-It? We could always go find the - "

"I'm sure, Turbo, I'm also sorry to have interrupted you there." Felix apologized for cutting Turbo off from his suggestion that would cost them time to go after Vanellope. "Hold on tight. We'll be down in no time."

Turbo braced himself as he wrapped his legs around Felix's waist and his arms before the man's neck. Felix then did the inevitable; he jumped with the certain boing sound following him. Turbo kept his eyes shut tight as the duo fell down to the very bottom. He then felt a thud and a shudder run up his spine. Turbo slowly peeked open an eye and looked to see they had made it down safely. The racer felt his heart leap with joy and a sigh of relief escape him.

"Don't let go yet, Turbo." Felix muttered, he was of course recovering from the fall. Even with his hop ability and to with stand hard falls from a certain height, he still had to give himself time to be ready for the next move. "To save us time, I'll hop us down to the end of this road. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I'm ready, Fix-It. Let's hurry." Turbo answered.

Felix immediately began his usual hops. One after another then another reaching further to the very end of the en-winding road. One more hop was attempted and the handyman was now on chocolate swirl-patented ground.

"Well, here we are; at the very bottom and not too far from the mountain." Felix stated as he lowered himself so Turbo could slide off of his back.

"So we are, but we really have to get our feet dragging us to the mountain. I'm getting more worried about Vanel - " Turbo's voice trailed in to a whisper as he suddenly began to glitch. The feel of his body being ripped apart immediately settled in making him collapse to his knees, screaming in agony.

"Turbo!" Felix exclaimed as he knelt down in front of the racer who continued to distort in to dozens of scarlet and white pixels. As Turbo inhaled a deep breath and exhaled softly, he closed his eyes and as he did so the glitch finally subsided.

However, as he recovered and he raised his head to look up. He noticed that Felix was no longer there. "F - Felix?" Turbo was just about to look over his shoulder when Felix suddenly appeared in front of him again.

"Turbo, what did you just do?" Felix asked in a tone that shook with panic.

"I... I don't know. What... You were in front of me and now you just appeared out of no-where. How did you - ?"

"Turbo, you did something familiar that only Vanellope can do. You did a glitch-teleport."

Turbo's eyes enlarged with amazement and even shock. He had managed to do the very thing that became near impossible for him to complete. And now, he was struck with that bursting emotion of triumph which had the racer rising back up to stand his three foot stature.

"I... I actually did it?" Turbo asked the handyman.

"Yes! Jimminy jamminy! You did it!" Felix cheered as he pat the racer's back.

"Hey! You know what? If I can do the teleport then I can use it to get us there quicker!" Turbo exclaimed as he made a grab for Felix by his hand. Sadly, he hadn't allowed the handyman to remind him of Vanellope's advice not over-do it with the glitch and end up passing out.

Turbo then began to run, dragging Felix close to his heels. "Here we go!" He exclaimed as he allowed himself to glitch once again; his form rippling with scarlet and white pixels. He shut his eyes for a brief moment and snapped them open. However, something didn't seem right. Or very well look right to Turbo at all. His vision, which also began to distort as well as his body, was now nothing but more scarlet and white pixels than usual.

The many little 8-bit graphics began to fade in to a sea of dizzy orbs that began to blur and slowly fade to the oblivion that engulfed Turbo. He was falling, falling. A shout of his name echoed which faded until he could hear no more, see no more and also feel no more. The racer was now unconscious.

Felix stared down in horror at Turbo's prone body. He got down on his knees and rolled Turbo on to his back. "Oh, no. Turbo? Turbo, can you hear me?" Felix gently shook Turbo by his shoulders but he received no response. He planted his gloved hands on Turbo's cheeks and gently patted them trying his best to rouse the unconscious racer.

"Come on, Turbo! Wake up! Vanellope needs you! Come on!" Felix exclaimed in such a shrilling voice that would make even his dear Sergeant wife quiver in fear.

"Uhh..." Turbo moaned softly.

"Turbo, here," Felix took hold of Turbo's hand. "Turbo, squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Felix then awaited anxiously for the racer to respond. Luckily, Turbo gave his response; his bony fingers twitched, tapping at Felix's gloved palm. It was enough to wash him over with relief. "Thank goodness." He sighed setting a hand upon his heart.

Turbo fluttered open his eyes which he had to force shut as the never-changing duck-egg coloured sky and its midday sun stun his eyes. "Ugh! F - Fix-It?" He groaned.

"Yes, Turbo. I'm here. Are you ok?" Felix asked.

"Help me up." said Turbo as he squeezed Felix's hand lightly.

Felix gripped Turbo's hand tightly and slowly pulled Turbo up in to a sitting position. "Are you ok, Turbo?"

"Y - Yeah. I'm just abit dizzy." Turbo answered as he raised a hand to his forehead, rubbing both the temples with his finger and thumb.

"You're bound to be. You went through such a glitching phase as you tried to teleport again. The last thing you want is to faint again."

"I... I fainted? Really?" Turbo asked as his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yes, you did. Do you feel that way again?"

"No, just alittle dizzy, that's all." Turbo exhaled through a shuddering breath. "Look, Fix-It, we need to go after Vanellope, now. Pronto!" Turbo instantly snapped, his breathing now hoarse as he pulled himself up on to his feet.

Felix was immediately on alert as he rose up and stood close with his arms outstretched, ready to catch Turbo just in case the said racer were to suddenly collapse. Luckily, Turbo was more steady than ever on his feet.

"Come on. We've got to go, now." the racer exclaimed with determination.

"Ok. But whatever you do, don't try to glitch-teleport again. You may have succeeded but you still need to practice with it." Felix said sternly.

"I promise. Now, let's go." Turbo now already had his legs dragging him forth with Felix following close behind.

Soon the worn out duo arrived before the entrance of Diet Cola mountain. Felix eyed the scale of the mountain rather wearily. "So this is the entrance?" He asked the racer by his side.

"Yes, between the two sugar-free lollipops. All we have to do is just walk through." Turbo answered.

"Well, let's go on in then. Hopefully Vanellope will be there." said Felix as he appeared to adjust himself to head in to the unknown.

_'Strangely I only hope she is.'_ Turbo thought to himself as he and Felix stepped forth through the entrance. As they did, there was a sudden rumble which emitted from the very mountain. They even felt numerous vibrations ripple under their feet.

Turbo and Felix shared a look; reading each other well of concern they set themselves in to an immediate sprint now heading deeper in the base, feeling the heat of the Cola as they got closer to its deep, bubbling pit. They stared at the frothing liquid that churned rather unpredictable. Felix and Turbo knew that this was a first for the Cola to act this way.

"Vanellope was right about the activity of the mountain, but she never did find out about why it has become recently active." Felix stated.

"Yeah. I think she was even going to look in to the code today. Well, before she fell ill. Unless she had done so and was probably going to tell us before... before earlier on." Turbo mumbled as he directed his gaze away, finding his boots to be more interesting to look upon.

"Hey," Felix set a hand on to Turbo's shoulder. "it'll be ok, Turbo. I promise. Vanellope will understand once you tell her."

"I can only hope so." Turbo then looked up to the unfinished race track that hung above the Cola pit. "All we have to do now is find her, and I doubt she'd be up there on that track."

"Don't worry, Turbo, here's what we'll do; we'll split up. You take one end and I'll take the other. We'll still be able to see each other in clear sight and I say this because the Cola does worry me, greatly. So we'll - "

Felix was suddenly cut off from a strange sound that echoed the core of the mountain. He looked at Turbo who could only shrug; unaware of what caused the noise or where it very well came from. Then it happened again only this time it was more clearer; it was the sound of someone coughing, and rather harshly.

The duo spun around and saw a make-shift like den in the far corner and there, also, was Vanellope. She was laid down on a puffy gum-drop sweet with sweet wrappers over her torso excluding her legs and feet for the wrapper appeared much too small for her entire body.

"Vanellope!" Turbo made a mad dash to the young girl. Felix hurried on after him. Turbo stared down at Vanellope who returned her gaze with a look of such twisted hate expressed upon her face.

"What do _you_ want?!" Vanellope spat as though the words were poison on her tongue.

"I... Well, I came to say that I'm sorry, Vanellope." Turbo whispered. He was rather taken back by the way she had spoken to him but deep down he knew what to expect from the upset girl.

"Apology not accepted, ever! Now leave me alone for once in a while would you?!" Vanellope snapped as she sat up and roughly shoved Turbo who nearly fell flat on his bottom if it weren't for Felix behind him to save his fall. He helped Turbo straighten himself up before rounding on Vanellope.

"Now, Vanellope, I know you are upset about what you heard Turbo say, but I can assure you that it is possible you didn't hear everything he said." said Felix rather sternly.

"I heard everything so there! Just leave me alone!" Vanellope exclaimed as she then suddenly threw a Mentos mint she had kept hidden under the gum-drop seat. The mint fell in to the Cola pit which reacted straight away; a frothing and hissing geyser shot up to the very tip of new growing Mentos mints, causing another to drop and making the Cola react again; spitting violently and several boiling droplets fell to the floor.

Felix and Turbo, who whilst glitching fiercely in sync with the violent geysers activity, had to dodge some of the droplets to avoid receiving a stinging and painful burn. Vanellope glared coldly at Turbo and Felix as they stared back at her with shock that she had decided to make the very thing that was acting strangely continue its reactive ways.

"Vanellope, you shouldn't do that!" Turbo exclaimed. "The Cola has already been active more than usual. What if it erupts without even the tiniest bit of a Mentos mint?"

"That will never happen! Besides, I've looked in to the code and there is nothing wrong with it. Clearly you don't know this mountain like I and the others do." Vanellope protested.

"Now, you two this will only get more out of hand if you don't try to put things back together." said Felix as he then turned to Vanellope once more. "Vanellope, what exactly did you hear Turbo say? And please don't say that I would know because we didn't know you were at the door."

Vanellope sat herself down and began to twiddle her thumbs around as she spoke. "Fine. I heard him shouting; asking why it was me who found him and that he is obviously mad at me for passing on the glitch which I didn't mean to do that day!" She shot Turbo a deadly look. "And I bet that is all he has ever done; moan and complained that I probably meant to make him become a glitch."

"Ok. Now, Turbo, tell Vanellope what you really meant by what you said and why." Felix nudged Turbo slightly closer to Vanellope who looked ready to possibly bring out another Mentos mint but this time to throw at him instead of the Cola.

"Gli - I mean Vanellope, I didn't mean what I said at all. I am actually thankful that your first thought was allowing me to stay in Sugar Rush. I am rather upset about becoming a glitch but I know it wasn't your fault. You were upset that day because you were worried about me especially when you all reminded me about Turbo-Time." Turbo then quickly shot his gaze at Vanellope who kept that same murderous look upon her face. How a young girl with adorable features could make such a look frightened Turbo deeply.

"Vanellope, I really am sorry about what I said. I have just lately been losing my temper with the little things and I'm sure you've noticed that during the lessons to control my glitching. And Felix made a good point; you know what I'm like and you know I can't help it and you wouldn't continue the lessons unless you knew I meant such things. That is true, isn't it Vanellope? I know you want to help me but every day I just get more aggressive and I'm sorry that I have taken it out on you."

Turbo looked down at Vanellope whose expression softened but only marginally. Deep down she felt such a pinch of hate towards Turbo but she also knew that Turbo was right. His glitching lessons did at times end in him throwing quite a childish tantrum which. Vanellope even remembered a time which she did so reluctantly; forcing Turbo to glitch uncontrollably until he passed out after he had lost his temper that day he, Vanellope and Ralph had returned from Diet Cola mountain after investigating its fierce activity.

Vanellope jumped off her train of thoughts and immediately made a grab for another Mentos mint. Turbo noticed this and quickly grabbed Vanellope's arm.

"Let go, Turbo!" Vanellope snapped as she tried to yank her arm free.

"No! You can't throw in another mint! What if the entire mountain caves in on us?!" Turbo spat as he wrestled Vanellope to drop the mint.

"Does it look like I care?!" Vanellope raised her free hand to try and unlock Turbo's gripping fingers.

"You should unless you want us all to get seriously hurt! Or worse; die!" as they continued to struggle amongst each other the pit began to become active again.

Felix barged between the two racers also trying to make Vanellope release the mint. "Turbo is right, Vanellope! It isn't safe to come here any more! We must leave now!" Felix exclaimed as he tugged at the mint in Vanellope's hand.

Vanellope then managed to sway her arm again, releasing the mint from her grip.

Turbo and Felix watched as the mint fell in to the boiling pit. The Cola began to react with the mint; a violent rumble echoed the core of the mountain. Felix backed himself away behind a stalagmite while Turbo and Vanellope found themselves watching the Cola curiously, unable to move away.

Suddenly the Cola spat out a tidal waves like amount of its source; splashing all over with spits that were shockingly worth the size of jawbreakers. It was too late for Turbo and Vanellope to move. Therefore they received the worse of the spits causing both racers to scream in agonizing pain.

Turbo hissed through gritted teeth as he dropped to his knees and clutched tightly at his left arm where his sleeve was burnt away. Many tattered threads had already turned a chalk-coal tone and his pale arm was now a scolding, hot red and the skin was starting to crisp hideously.

Vanellope received the spit upon her lower right leg. Her candy striped trouser leg was tattered and her healthy, light skin at her shin was now a ghastly patched burn.

"Oh, my land!" Felix gasped as he hurried to the racers. His face paled with horror as he saw their injuries. "Jimminy jamminy! Those are some nasty burns!"

"There's no time to dwell on them." said Turbo as he pulled himself up, groaning to the scolding, agonizing burn upon his arm. "We have to leave. The Cola is still reacting." He turned around to look at Vanellope who started to whimper as she clutched tightly at her right leg.

"Oh, no. Vanellope." Turbo then noticed the young girl's candy eyes were welling up with tears. "Hey. It's ok don't worry. We'll get you healed up." Turbo whispered softly as he wiped away the first stray tears upon her cheeks.

Vanellope looked up at Turbo to answer the racer only to suddenly cough harshly. "I'm sorry." She whispered once the cough eased away.

"It's not your fault. Come on, let's help you up. It may hurt but we need to make a move on." Vanellope could only nod to Turbo's words as she took hold of his hand. Felix also came next to her and gave his own helping hand to get her up and on her feet.

As all seemed well for the trio the very thought and hope was dashed as the pit began to quiver violently. Out of shock by the sudden tremor they nearly lost their balance.

"We have to get out of here! Now!" Turbo shouted over the tremors that dampened out any new sound. As they all tried to hurry along, Vanellope could not help but lag behind. As she limped along her shin protested to the sudden movements which sent her to drop down on to her knees.

"Vanellope!" Turbo dashed back to the young girl and immediately scooped her up in to his arms bridal style. His left arm that was burnt surged with agony that Turbo found himself fighting to hold back tears. He tried his best to concentrate on running as fast as he could. To get out of the mountain.

"Hurry, Turbo! The mountain's starting to cave in!" Felix called out as he waited at the entrance for Turbo who was soon close to Felix and they dashed out of the mountain and hurried along getting as far from the mountain as possible.

Now exhausted and their legs and feet throbbing to the pounding of harsh running. Felix and Turbo found themselves collapsing down to their knees. Turbo had to do so gently for he still held Vanellope in his arms.

"T - Turbo?" Vanellope whispered. Turbo hummed in question as he looked down at her. "You can put me down now. I don't want your arm to get worse."

Turbo smiled softly as he lowered Vanellope to the ground so she could sit on her bottom. "I'm so sorry, Vanellope." Turbo then muttered through still panting breaths.

"Turbo," Felix had shuffled up closer to the young racers, "everything is fine now. We're safe and look at where we are." Felix gestured to their position; they had amazingly ran from Diet Cola mountain to been halfway on the en-winding road that led to the castle. "I'm sorry to say I can't heal you two well, though. But I'm sure there's bound to be some first aid kit in the castle."

"That's ok. I just feel stupid that I didn't back away like you did."

"What matters now is that we're safe from any more harm." said Felix as he smiled warmly to Turbo who returned the expression as much as he could but his main concern was towards Vanellope; his attention fell towards her. Turbo and even Felix noticed that Vanellope was looking lethargic.

"Vanellope? Are you ok?" Turbo whispered trying to conceal a tone of panic that was welling up in the pit of his stomach.

Felix tugged off a glove and brushed away the many stray strands of her raven hair that hung over her candy eyes and laid his palm upon her forehead. "She has a fever."

Turbo now felt that panic mix up with such shock that his pale skin seemed to have gone paler. He remembered that Vanellope had appeared off. The young girl was quick to hide her ill appearance even during the time she had to host another Random Roster Race which had her unable to continue the racer after a severe glitch sent her off the track and in to a pile of whipped cream atop of a cupcake. The young girl did receive quite a scolding from the others for her to rest and await for the problem to fade within time.

Vanellope opened her mouth to speak which was halted by harsh coughing. At first it lasted a good few seconds, then a very short break was granted before the coughing returned. But now at the stage of hacking as though something was clogging up her lungs, the young girl was turning a deep shade of red at her cheeks as she tried with all her might to stop the violent action that rattled her very wind-pipe.

Felix and Turbo could only stare with sorrowful eyes for they could do nothing at all to help ease the coughing girl. Turbo out-stretched a hand as Vanellope rolled on to her knees. He set his hand on to her back and began to rub and pat gently but it was done effortlessly as the young girl now struggled to very well breathe.

Vanellope collapsed on to her back and gazed with drooping eyes at the racer and handyman. "I'm... sorry." Vanellope wheezed.

"Shhh." Turbo hushed as he took hold of her hand. "Take it easy, Vanellope."

"N... No. I am s - s - sorry." the young sweet girl now weak with the overwhelming, breath taking coughing fit felt herself drifting in to a deep slumber. Even Turbo could feel it as well; her tender grip at his hand finally went slack. Vanellope now laid out cold. Turbo could only hung his head low.

Felix immediately felt at Vanellope's forehead once more and sighed with relief. "She's just passed out. The fever as well did it to her." the handyman then shuffled his hands under Vanellope's back and legs scooping her up; her frail body now laid almost bridal style in his arms. "Come on, Turbo. She needs attending to and so do you. We need to take a proper look at that arm of yours."

"Yeah. Ok." Turbo whispered while also trying to cover a sniffle that unfortunately for him found its way out of the racer. He could not help himself nor prevent a single tear that fell from his sunken eyes. He felt his hate pulsating heart now pulse a foreign emotion he had never felt before; guilt.

* * *

**Aw, bless! The emotions are - Forget it. Also, nanakusa-gayu, also known as okaryu or congee is beautiful! And it's good for you... New chapter later on.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: As pretty much promised, here's the fourteenth chapter. If they're coming in all too quick for you to catch up, I'm sorry. I just want the complete story up for the first week of September. I hope it's still entertaining, and I'm aware some are unable to read this since some readers are from the U.S where school and all that is back in action while here in UK the students are due back within those horrid halls on the 2nd or so on.**

**So, enjoy for now and when ever you can.**

**The following characters does not belong to me. All characters belong to the creators of Wreck-It Ralph; Walt Disney.**

* * *

Turbo was now sat on a recliner chair by Vanellope's bedside with Felix attending to Vanellope's wounded leg. He noticed Turbo's watchful eye focus upon the unconscious girl. "Don't worry, Turbo." Felix spoke up making Turbo snap his gaze around.

"What? What is it?" Turbo said in a quick breath.

"I can tell that you're concerned about Vanellope. She'll be just fine." said Felix, reassuringly.

"Yeah, I know. I just... never-mind." Turbo sighed as he went flimsy, laying against the back of the chair.

"Well, she's all patched up. Now, Turbo, let's see about your arm." Felix approached the racer who slowly pulled what was left of the sleeve back for Felix to get a good look at the burn. Felix then, as gently as he could, applied some burn cream on to Turbo's arm. The racer hissed through gritted teeth as he cringed to the treatment.

Turbo growled slightly. "Jeez! That stings!"

"Just take deep breaths, Turbo. I'll be done in a moment." Felix assured the racer as he began to wrap a bandage quite tight around his arm. "There we go," he said tying a final knot. "I'm sorry I couldn't have fixed it better. We left it too late to heal with my hammer."

"It's ok, Felix, I deserve it." Turbo sighed as he looked up at Felix. "I deserve this because of all my idiotic ways; bursting out of anger, blaming her and causing her to be so overwrought that she ran away and... and who knows what she would have done if we hadn't gone after her."

"Turbo, you know you can't help it." Felix set a hand on Turbo's shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. "You're in a game that is full of old memories that were disastrous upon you and everyone. You were consumed with an uncontrollable need to receive attention, but now you're here, you have the chance to redeem yourself."

"I know, Felix." Turbo raised a hand to Felix's own on his shoulder. "I know. I only just wish all of this... this anger within me would just stop. I can't carry on if I keep taking it all out on Vanellope."

"Don't worry about it now, Turbo. You just get comfortable and rest. I assume you will want to stay here, am I right?" Felix asked as he gestured to Vanellope's unconscious form. Turbo knew what he meant.

"Yes, I have to stay here. I need to be there for when she wakes up and not a moment too late." Turbo then leaned forward and set his ghostly, cold white hand on top of Vanellope's own healthy, chibi-sized hand. "I'm staying put."

"No arguments there, Turbo. You just get comfy and try to get some sleep." Felix was about to take his leave only to be stopped by Turbo who reached out a hand to the handyman. "What is it, Turbo? Do you need anything else?"

"This... may sound odd, but could you please give me a hand with my helmet a - and my boots?" Turbo asked rather nervously.

Felix smiled down softly at Turbo. "Of course, Turbo. You don't need to appear nervous and it isn't odd. If you need help with anything, I'm happy to do so." Felix set his hands on to Turbo's helmet and began to gently tug it loose from his head and set the head wear down by Turbo's side.

"You know, it sure has been awhile since I last saw your hair and I don't remember it looking like this." said Felix as he then knelt down by Turbo's feet.

"It was the twins back in _Turbo-Time_. It was this one time they decided to cut my hair while I was asleep as a prank. And since nothing can grow back, I'm stuck with it now." Turbo shrugged while also scowling towards the memory playing in his mind.

"Oh, now I remember." said Felix as he unzipped the leg of Turbo's boots. "Yes, I remember seeing you at Grand Station Central and you kept mumbling threats about the twins. You didn't tell me the real reason why until late at night when I had to drag you back to _Turbo-Time_ from _Tapper's_."

"Heh. Yeah, I know." Turbo chuckled meekly. "They got what they deserved the next day."

"Well, so long as you weren't too harsh on them." Felix had now removed both boots, leaving the racer bare foot. "There you go." Felix chirped as he rose up. "Is there anything else you need before I head off, Turbo?"

"No, Felix. I'll be fine here and thanks for giving me a little hand there." Turbo answered as he smiled weakly at the handyman.

"No problem, Turbo. Sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow." Felix then made his way to the ginger-bread doors. He looked over his shoulder briefly to look upon Turbo and Vanellope. Then he left.

As Turbo heard those doors close he swiftly took hold of Vanellope's hand and looked down at the young girl who looked to be in a blissful state despite the horrid burn and state of illness she had befallen to.

"I'm ever so sorry, Vanellope. It's all my fault that this had to happen to you. I made you become more upset than ever. I just wish you were awake so you can hear my deepest apologies." Turbo then raised her hand to press against his forehead. He then shut his eyes as a sob escaped him along with the first tears that had already filled the brim of his eyes which he tried to hold back, but now they began to flow along down his cheeks.

"Vanellope... Vanellope, I'm ever so sorry." Turbo whispered through a shaking voice. The older racer continued to sob as he now laid his head down on the edge of the bed, clutching on to Vanellope's hand for dear life and close to his upper lip.

His cries slowly died down until eventually he had fallen asleep, wishing he could join Vanellope in any other way he could for her to hears his words.

He was soon dreaming; re-living the very event of himself and Felix arriving at Diet Cola mountain to find Vanellope. Except it was entirely different for in his dream as Vanellope threw the Mentos mints, the Cola bubbled and hissed furiously. He did not receive the burn that had branded him not so long ago, nor had Vanellope.

Instead, the thick liquid reacted with its usual eruption but the geyser struck above to the very eye of the mountain which then began to crumble within its base. Turbo found himself, along with Felix and Vanellope making their escape. Their legs carrying them as fast as they could to the exit which was suddenly blocked as many stalactites dropped before the trio. Dozens more began to fall, keeping them surrounded in the dead centre where now, the final top of the mountain fell atop of the trio; crushing them.

"Vanellope!" Turbo exclaimed as he shot up. He winced as he felt a throbbing sensation course around his injured arm which protested to his sudden movement of waking up. Turbo looked down at Vanellope who moaned softly before coughing very harshly.

"You sure are ill." Turbo whispered to the prone girl. _'Could there be a virus in her system?'_ the racer held on to that thought.

It was possible to receive such a thing but only in rare events. Sugar Rush has always been running well and Vanellope had only become ill for two days. _'I'll have to get Sour Bill to see if he can look in the code and check her file.'_

Turbo allowed himself to rest back against the chair as he looked solemnly at Vanellope who coughed again and again. The young girl fluttered open her eyes that immediately aimed at Turbo who shot himself up again now close to Vanellope.

"Vanellope? Are you ok?" He asked nervously.

"I'm... I'm fine." Vanellope answered hoarsely. "But what happened, Turbo?" She asked.

"Well, you became upset because of me towards what I said so you ran off to Diet Cola mountain where me and Felix found you. I tried apologizing to you about what I said then you threw in some Mentos mints in the Cola pit. You and I got rather burnt," Turbo raised his left bandaged arm. "Your burn is on your right leg."

Turbo then sighed as he looked up at Vanellope, looking remorseful. "The Cola reacted more violently and you couldn't move quick enough. So I picked you up and we ran back just before the castle. I had to set you down because of my arm and you kept saying sorry over and over until you passed out. Felix had to carry you the rest of the way." Turbo looked up, his expression now rather gloomy.

Vanellope began to adjust herself to sit upright in the bed. "Turbo, I - "

"I'm sorry, Vanellope!" Turbo instantly screamed, shocking the young girl. "I never meant what I said. I've just lately been getting so aggressive towards the little things and I took it out on you. So I'm very sorry, Vanellope." Turbo reached out a hand to Vanellope, squeezing her own rather tightly.

His yellow eyes were filling to the brim with tears once again and they were refusing to hold back. The little droplets flowed freely down his cheeks. "Will you for - forgive me?" Turbo stuttered through an escaping sob.

Vanellope stared at the distressed racer as she felt an odd tug at her heart, along with a painful pinch deep within its hollowed chambers. Vanellope then considered the hand that held her own. She squeezed it gently, gaining a reaction from Turbo who looked at the young girl who smiled warmly as she gave a soft nod of her head.

"I do forgive you, Turbo, and I'm sorry as well for causing you to get injured." Turbo was immediately on his feet; leant over and tightly embracing Vanellope who flinched to the sudden move.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry for, Vanellope. It's my fault that we got hurt because I caused you to be so upset."

As Turbo kept Vanellope in his hold, peering through the ginger-bread doors that were open ajar were Ralph, Felix and Sergeant Calhoun.

"Well now isn't that just great that they've made up once again." Felix said as he sighed with content to the scene that met his eyes.

"I really don't like this one bit." said Ralph.

"You sure are judgmental, aren't you, Wreck-It?" Calhoun asked shooting him with such a venomous glare in her eyes.

"And is there really a problem with that?" Ralph asked back to the Sergeant. "I'm trying to look out for Vanellope and you, Felix," the wrecker now narrowed his words and gaze to the handyman, "you should have let me known as soon as possible."

"Ralph, you went to a Bad Anon meeting. How else could I have contacted you?" Felix asked.

"He's right. There's no other way of contacting others except finding them." said Calhoun.

"Exactly. And I already told you what happened; Vanellope was just upset and Turbo did not mean for her to hear him because he was just becoming more impatient since his glitch appears to be getting worse."

"I still don't like it. I would have gotten that psycho under better control. And I'm going to show you just how I plan to." Ralph pushed the ginger-bread doors wide open, nearly forcing them to be free from their hinges.

Turbo and Vanellope looked up to see the wrecker storming up to them. His fists were clenched and even trembling, making them appear eager to hit something to feel satisfied for the day.

"Ralph!" Felix could be heard calling out as the two racers now noticed the handyman along with his Sergeant wife at his heels hurrying on over to stop Ralph from trying to attempt his goal of the day.

"Hey, Ralph." Vanellope cheered lightly. "What's up? You look as though you want to punch something."

"First guess is me." Turbo murmured as he glared up at Ralph with worry that was starting to grow as panic.

"You got that right!" Ralph bellowed as he gave Turbo a hard prod at his upper left arm.

"Ralph!" Vanellope pulled Turbo on to her bed with phenomenal strength and stretched her arms out to protect the racer. "Leave him alone! He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"He got you burnt, Vanellope!" Ralph asserted as he gestured to the young girl.

"It wasn't his fault, it was mine!" Vanellope cried out in objection.

"When will you all stop defending him?!" Ralph snapped. "If it weren't for me then you would have died! You do remember that I promised to protect you from that day forward, right?"

"You weren't there yesterday, Wreck-It!" Turbo blurted out once he found his voice and got to his feet so he could face the wrecker properly. "Now act like a grown up and stop interrupting the girl! She's trying to explain things and you're treating her as a brick wall!"

Turbo immediately felt regret from speaking out to stand up for Vanellope. Ralph grabbed Turbo roughly by his bandaged arm to pick him up and drop him down on the ground, making sure the racer's feet were planted firmly on the cookie-tiled floor. And before Turbo could overcome the pain, his arm struck him with protest of the deadly grip of the wrecker. The rest happened within a flash; Ralph hurled a punch at Turbo, striking him squarely at his chest.

The strength of the wrecker sent Turbo back against the wall. His head was the first to take the sickening pain that travelled around his entire form. Turbo winced as tiny stuttering scarlet pixels danced viciously as the racer heard a echoing call of his name and the sight of a tool-belt appear in his line of vision which faded in to darkness.

"Damn it, Wreck-It! Can't we have one day without you losing your curse-fated temper?!" Calhoun snapped as she hit Ralph with the barrel of her gun against his jaw.

"Ow! Hey! He's the threat to this game!" Ralph retorted as he rubbed at his jaw. His reply only made Calhoun hit him again but this time at his stomach, forcing the wrecker to keel over.

"Wrong answer, junk-pile!" Calhoun hissed as she now knelt down to Felix and Vanellope who had laid Turbo down on his side. Felix whipped out his golden hammer and tapped it lightly against the back of Turbo's head.

"Hopefully he won't have quite the headache when he comes round." Felix uttered as he set his hammer back in to its pouch.

"Lay him in my bed." said Vanellope as she rose up and threw back the rice-paper sheets.

Felix scooped up the unconscious racer and laid him down on to the sponge-cake bed. He then wrapped Turbo up and patted the racer lightly at his hand. "Sleep well, Turbo." Felix then looked at Vanellope who clambered back in to her bed. "Are you feeling any better, Vanellope?" asked the handyman.

"Alittle." Vanellope mumbled. "I feel ok, but just not entirely."

"You get plenty of rest then, Missy." said Calhoun. "To race again you need to look out for number one first and that's you."

Vanellope smiled softly. "I know. I planned to get some more sleep any way."

"Are you sure you want Turbo with you?" Felix asked. "I can carry him to his room."

"No. It's ok. He's pretty much keeping me company." Vanellope answered as she looked down at Turbo and brushed her fingers slowly through his hair, stroking at his scalp. "Even if he is unconscious, but he'll pull through soon. I just know it."

Felix smiled faintly at Vanellope. "We'll leave you to get some more rest."

Vanellope could not help but smile warmly at Felix and Calhoun. But as she turned her gaze to Ralph, who had straightened himself up once he had overcome the harsh blows Calhoun had kindly delivered upon him, her features darkened.

Ralph scoffed loudly to her deadly gaze. "Next time you're in trouble don't bother calling me, Missy." He waved a beefy hand dismissively at the young girl before he took his leave. Felix and Calhoun then bid Vanellope "Good-bye," and followed on after Ralph.

As the doors closed, Vanellope sighed and allowed herself to fall back against the marsh-mellow pillow. Her hand clipped Turbo at his nose during her movement by accident. The young girl shot back up and stared down at Turbo with worry. The racer groaned softly as he fluttered open his cat-yellow eyes.

"Ugh! What... What hit me? And where a - am I?" He asked aloud through a raucous tone as he sat himself up whilst running his free hand around the back of his head where he had taken the worst of the impact from earlier.

"You're in my room." Vanellope mumbled. Her soft voice startled Turbo who was so close to falling off the bed if it had not been for a pair of stubby hands grab him by his shoulders and pull him upright. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Vanellope quickly apologized as she scanned the rather shaken racer with concern.

"Good programmers! You almost gave me a Mod damn heart attack!" Turbo shrieked rather unmanly.

"I'm really sorry, Turbo. At that second you woke up I could have sworn you saw me so I figured you knew that you weren't alone." Vanellope reasoned.

"Well, I... I guess I was still coming round before I noticed your presence." said Turbo as he straightened up the sling on his shoulder.

"I'm still sorry. I'm also sorry that Ralph just flipped out like that and attacked you." Vanellope apologized once again.

"He'll get what he deserves." Turbo growled as he settled himself back down against the pillow. "Karma will give him what for soon."

"Let's worry about that later. Are you feeling ok?" Vanellope asked as she scooted closer to Turbo.

"I'm fine." He answered. "But I never figured I'd be put in your bed until I regained consciousness."

"Oh. Well, I told Felix to put you in my bed." Vanellope now began to look rather sheepish. "He did say he could take you to your room, but I would like your company for awhile. But if you don't want to stay then that's fine."

"I don't mind staying. Plus you were saving Fix-It from possibly a few strained muscles." Turbo chuckled as he now stretched out his legs out atop of the rice-paper sheets.

"Yeah. I guess so." said Vanellope, smiling softly.

"But curse that Wreck-It for attacking me." Turbo grumbled as he rolled over on to his side. "What does he think that gives him the right to just knock me almost in to eternal oblivion?!"

Vanellope shrugged lightly. "It's ok, Turbo. Try to forget about the whole ordeal."

"I most certainly will not!" Turbo snarled. "He was always a bother from day one back in 1982 and he - " Turbo then stopped in mid-sentence as he felt a shudder run up his spine due to a soft, gentle scratching motion towards both the bases of his shoulder blades as well as tiny scarlet and white pixels that began to dance around his chest.

Vanellope had begun scratching softly at the shovel-like structures. Turbo exhaled a rather pleasant sigh to the strangely wonderful and relaxing feeling Vanellope's fingers could offer the racer who had transformed in to putty at the mercy of Vanellope's hands.

"Just keep calm, Turbo." She whispered in the racer's ear. "We'll get through to Ralph another time."

"I... I'll try." Turbo moaned as the light scratching continued to soothe him of his obnoxious tension.

"Get some sleep. I'll get Sour Bill to serve something up for us soon."

Turbo hummed in reply and exhaled another sigh as Vanellope now scattered her fingers over the length of his spine.

_'Heh. It definitely is like a sweet spot for him.'_ Vanellope thought to herself as she moved her fingers back up to his shoulders. _'This really will come in handy if he still gets snappy at me.'_ Vanellope then continued scratching gently at Turbo's shoulders.

The racer moaned softly as another wave of the gentle sensation coursed down his spine with stuttering pixels dancing upon his torso. "Vanellope?" Turbo whispered as he turned his head to peer over his shoulder.

"Hmm?" Vanellope hummed in reply as she continued on with her gentle scratching.

"... Thanks f - for sticking up for me back there."

"No problem, Turbo." Vanellope smiled warmly at the racer. "You just rest and forget about everything."

Turbo smiled weakly before he turned his head to get comfortable once again. Vanellope could have sworn she heard a soft hum that thrummed deep within Turbo's throat. _'Yep. This will definitely help when he gets moody.'_ Vanellope thought to herself as she proceeded to scratch at the base of Turbo's shoulder blades.

The said racer had now drifted off with thanks to the attention towards his upper back. As he slept, there was a soft knock at the door which opened up slowly.

Vanellope looked up. "Who is it?" She called out as softly as she could, she did not want to disturb the racer she had managed to calm down.

The door was now wide open, and stepping out from behind was Fix-It Felix. "It's just me." the handyman replied. "I just thought I'd come see how you are." He concluded as he approached the racer's bedside.

"We're ok." said Vanellope. "Turbo did come round, but he was getting rather stroppy about what Ralph did." She looked back down at the said racer. Her fingers now tracing circles around the entire length of Turbo's right shoulder blade.

Felix smiled softly. "I know Ralph won't really apologize to Turbo for what he did. He's just that protective towards you, Vanellope."

"I figured as much." Vanellope whispered.

Felix sighed softly as he parked himself on the edge of the bed. He then smiled warmly as he noticed Turbo had a silly endorphine smile upon his lips. "He sure does look peaceful."

"Probably because of what I'm doing to him." Vanellope gestured as she swapped hands to continue the gentle scratching Turbo's back.

"Oh. I wouldn't think he'd let you or anyone for that matter to touch him." said Felix.

"Well, I kinda discovered he acted odd when I rubbed his back after he fell off the cart when I took him to Spear Mint fields. I figured it was like a sweet spot."

"Well, it's not like he doesn't enjoy that kind of gesture or attention, he's just never received it. He does prefer a certain kind though, but he made me promise to keep quiet of it."

"That's ok. I'll find out myself one of these days." Vanellope chuckled lightly.

Felix smiled nervously. "Well, I'll leave you, and of course Turbo to get some rest." said the handyman once he had cleared his throat through a hint of awkwardness. "I'll come over tomorrow to check on you and especially Turbo's arm."

"Sure thing, Felix." Vanellope smiled warmly.

Felix returned the look before he got to his feet and made his way to the door, and before he departed, he bid one last "Good-bye" to Vanellope who waved the handyman as he left the two racers alone.

Vanellope looked down at Turbo. He was sound asleep with thanks to the gentle scratching Vanellope had done upon his shoulder blades. The young girl retreated her tired hands and made herself comfortable to get some more rest to hopefully be rid of her cold that even seemed to have given up on the ecstatic girl. She would rather play it safe and see what the new day would bring.

The same for Turbo since he was burnt after the ruckus at Diet Cola mountain, Vanellope thought to herself as she peeked one more look at the peaceful racer. He'll be fine, she told herself as she curled up within herself on her side, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Since I hate the number thirteen, I just had to bring this chapter up ASAP! Rough times and such for Turbo. Well, they are - Nope. No spoilers. More chapters within the weekend.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ok, let me just quickly explain a part of this chapter. When Vanellope is seeing to Turbo like an investigation to what attention he likes, she clearly mis-understood it after Felix said Turbo made him promise not to say. (Previous chapter at the end.) So all she's doing is just been a curious cat. Stated in one of the lines of this chapter.**

**Any way, enjoy. Looks like Turbo is definitely starting to trust Vanellope... We'll find out soon.**

**EDIT! Someone pointed out a wording problem. Thank you! I blame this laptop I'm stuck with for a few more days. I've never been used to the keyboard of a laptop. Such a nuisance. Thanks once again.**

**The following characters does not belong to me. All characters belong to the creators of Wreck-It Ralph; Walt Disney.**

* * *

The next day arrived too quick like the blink of an eye. Vanellope had awoken early with a still sleeping Turbo resting by her side in her bed. The young girl smiled softly. She was touched by the racer who appeared to have a sudden change of heart and all because of the event of the violent eruptions from Diet Cola mountain.

Vanellope never imagined for Turbo to become greatly over protective towards her. He did still remember the past fifteen years, right? Sadly yes, he did and for her, and many others sake, Turbo would have likely been accepted for his new guarding duties which, on the other hand, was just too foreign for Vanellope to accept right now.

No, she would have to make do with it. However, she had her fingers crossed that Turbo still had a pinch of hate towards her. Why she had high hopes for this was because the Turbo she had known for the month was actually hilarious. Especially when the racer became aggravated - mainly because of Vanellope - his lisp impediment becomes far too eager to be present.

Vanellope giggled softly to herself as she looked down at Turbo once again. The racer moaned softly as he fluttered open his luminescent eyes that glowed in the faint-lit room. He raised his head, hissing softly through gritted teeth. Vanellope could only guess why he appeared to be in pain.

"You've slept funny since yesterday. Especially when you were sat in the chair." Vanellope spoke up as she watched Turbo rub at the back of his neck.

"Ugh! I know, and I regret it, but I just... Well, I didn't fancy doing much that day." Turbo tried to excuse himself, hoping to throw the real reason aside which he certainly did not want to escape him.

Vanellope knew what he meant to say to her, but she decided to spare him the embarrassment he was likely to feel if he uttered the truth. "How's your arm?" She asked, deciding to also push the thought aside for when it could be brought in to a better conversation.

Turbo looked down at his still bandaged arm. A slight scowl forming at the corner of his lips as he glared at the appendage. "It just hurts alittle bit, that's all." Truthfully, it was far from alittle bit, but Turbo was never willing to tell Vanellope the truth on this occasion. She wanted an answer, she got it. Even though it was a little white lie.

"I don't believe you." Turbo immediately tensed up to the girl's reply. Either this girl was secretly brilliant on detecting lies or she had the psychic ability that intruded one's mind to dig up the actual answer that one would try to hide from the physical world.

Turbo sighed to ease the tension to sink away. "Well, that is really up to you whether you believe me or not." He shrugged.

"I know you're not telling the truth." said Vanellope. "Tell me, Turbo, why are you watching over me?" She then asked.

Turbo was stunned. "W - Why are you - ? Are you really asking me such a ridiculous question, glitch?" Turbo stammered as he stared at Vanellope perplexed. The girl nodded her head lightly.

"Well, I guess... I mean I... You - Ugh!" Turbo growled deeply to his sudden impetuous way on answering Vanellope. He heaved a hefty sigh to clear his mind, hoping to reveal the right answer. A moment of silence did domain between the racers.

"Because I care." Turbo eventually uttered, breaking the eerie stillness. "I know that sounds bizarre for you, but trust me the same goes for me as well. It's perplexing to even feel that way towards you; to supervise you like a custodian." Turbo hung his head low to focus his gaze on his bandaged arm rather than look upon the flabbergast expression that printed itself on Vanellope's face. She wasn't sure how long she had kept her gawk upon Turbo.

Now twirling her thumbs, she also searched for a reply to give to the racer who remained silent as he gingerly brushed his fingers over the bandage. She reached over and set her hand on to his own. "That's really kind of you, Turbo." Vanellope murmured softly. The said racer reluctantly directed his glowing eyes to look Vanellope in to her own hazel oculars. "I guess you really did have a change of heart after all of what happened yesterday."

Turbo shifted uncomfortably as he slowly pulled his hand away from Vanellope's. "Yeah... Well, probably." He mumbled turning his head to one side for he felt his cheeks began to burn. He didn't want Vanellope to see him blushing. "I haven't entirely changed. I just, you know, feel like anew is starting between us. We'll find out in due time."

"Well then, are you going to tell me truthfully how your arm is?" Vanellope asked, smirking as well as sneaking a serious look upon her features.

Turbo snarled lightly. "At times you can be difficult." He mumbled under his breath.

"That's not an answer." Vanellope spoke aloud.

"More like infuriating." Turbo uttered much louder. "But seeing as you're so desperate to know, it does hurt, and if I were to score it out of ten then I'd say about five or six."

"Couldn't Felix fix it?" Vanellope asked.

"I didn't want him to." Turbo answered. "So he put some burn cream on like he did for you. Although that was a waste since your wounds heal just as they appear. But I guess he wanted you to be safe than sorry."

"What? Why didn't you let him use his hammer?"

"Because I deserve the worse right now, ok?!" Turbo spat. He was becoming rather impatient towards Vanellope's never-ending questions.

"Ok, ok!" Vanellope quickly exclaimed having been taken aback by Turbo's snapping tone. "Sorry. I was just asking."

Turbo snarled lightly before sighing with defeat. "No... No, I'm the one who should apologize. I just can't tame all this anger that keeps rising at certain times."

Turbo then hung his head which came to rest in the palm of his right hand. Vanellope looked at Turbo solemnly. The racer's temper truly was getting to him. And deep down he feared what actions he may suddenly role out because he doubted he could ever forgive himself if he used Vanellope as a punching bag before he was able to gain control of himself.

The said young girl slowly reach a hand out and let it come to rest on Turbo's right arm. The older racer peered over the gap of his thumb to see Vanellope smiling with as much as a positive look she could form. Her hazel eyes had a tint of gleam within them.

_'Is she close to crying?'_ Turbo asked himself mentally. And sure enough a single droplet had overcome the brim of Vanellope's eye and flowed freely down her cheek.

Turbo sighed as he lowered his hand to allow Vanellope to take hold of it. "Hey, don't cry, glitch. You have no reason to be upset."

"I do." Vanellope mumbled. "I'm worried about you. I'm just afraid that... That if you can't get a hold of your temper which could cause severe problems, one being your glitch, that something could happen to your code."

"Nothing will happen." said Turbo as he held Vanellope's hand tighter. "I won't allow this anger take control. Heck, if I have to live at Spear Mint fields to erase this anger I will!"

Vanellope giggled meekly as she wiped away the tears that continued to fill the brim of her eyes. "It's open if you want to" Vanellope laughed softly.

Turbo could not help but beam from ear to ear. "I'll keep you noted." He chuckled lightly, and just before Vanellope could talk, there was a soft knock on the door which slowly opened ajar.

"Who is it?" Vanellope called out.

"It's just me, Felix." the handyman replied as he entered the room closing the door behind him.

"Hey, hello, Fix-It," Turbo greeted the handyman.

"Hello, Turbo, and to you too, Vanellope." said Felix, giving both racers warming smiles. "How are you both today?" He asked

"I'm ok. My cold is better." Vanellope replied. It was true. She definitely looked to be her own bubbly self again.

"That's good to hear you're feeling better," said Felix. He then turned his gaze to Turbo. "And how about you, Turbo?"

"I could be better." Turbo shrugged lightly.

"Is it your arm?" the handyman asked. Turbo immediately cupped his bandaged arm and shifted his eyes around before nodding lightly in reply of Felix's question. "May I take a look?"

"Sure." once his permission was confirmed, Felix began to untie the knot and slowly unrolled the bandage.

"I know you told me it hurts you," Vanellope spoke up once she found her voice, "But did it bother you over night?" She asked.

"Not really. It's just a dull throb." Turbo answered.

"And slightly in colour." Felix spoke up.

Turbo raised his arm and his non-existent brow which furrowed as he looked down at the wound that was now a scar which contrasted a tint of crimson against his gray skin. "Well, better than how it was when I was burnt." Turbo muttered as he placed a hand over the scar.

"I guess your hammer can't get rid of scars like that, can it, Felix?" Vanellope asked.

"I'm afraid not." Felix answered. "Only fresh wounds. This one is definitely in your code now, Turbo. But, I have to ask, why didn't you want it to be treated properly?" the handyman asked the racer who now had a solemn look.

"Look, I know you both want to know, but the explanation can wait." Turbo said, meekly.

"No, it can't, Turbo." Vanellope asserted. "Something is clearing bothering you. You don't have to put up with it alone."

"Nothing is - !" Turbo then growled under his breath which interrupted a quick approaching outburst. "Oh, never mind." the racer then raised the bed sheets to swing his legs out of bed.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Vanellope exclaimed in question.

"I'm going for a walk." Turbo replied as he slipped his feet in to his red boots before planting his helmet on to his head. And before Vanellope or Felix could try to stop Turbo, the said racer had already left the young girl and handyman alone in the bedroom.

"Oh, dear." Felix sighed as he took off his cap and brushed a hand through his hair.

"There is something bothering him." Vanellope whispered as she got out of bed. "Why does he deny things?"

"Turbo is one of a kind, Vanellope. He'll only open up to those he trusts." it was to his words that Felix tensed up once he saw a worried look had sprouted upon Vanellope's face. "I don't mean he doesn't trust you at all, he's trying to, but because of his past, it'll take just alittle longer."

Vanellope could not help but stare at the very spot Turbo had disappeared to. "I've got to go after him. We can't let him be alone all the time." said the young girl as she shuffled herself out from under the bed sheets.

"Hold on there, Miss Vanellope," Felix halted the young girl from moving off the bed, "I agree that Turbo needs supervising, but I wanted to check on you as well as I did to his arm."

"I told you, Felix, I'm much better." Vanellope whined as she tried to sway herself around the handyman.

"I understand that, Vanellope," said Felix as he gently grasped the young girl at her shoulders, "but Turbo may just want some time alone."

"Please, Felix, I need to go after him. I won't cross him straight away." Vanellope pleaded. The handyman sighed with defeat as Vanellope's adorable chibi eyes appeared to sparkle as though tears were ready to fill up her hazel oculars.

"Ok, Vanellope," Felix whispered as he took off his cap to brush his gloved hand through his chestnut brown hair. "But I'm going to come along with you until we spot him." the handyman concluded, setting his cap back on to his head. The young girl he could not help but smile softly at returned the expression before she set to getting dressed in her casual attire.

* * *

Meanwhile, down among the far end of the Royal Raceway, Turbo trudged slowly along the deserted track. The racer was lost in his thoughts every time he knowingly and also self-consciously cupped his left forearm where the scar of the burn remained on his pixel flesh.

"Why be so concerned to something that is now part of my code?" Turbo asked aloud to himself. "And really," he went on, "lava may be the worst, but almost succumbing to a concussion at the final minute of opening hours nearly cost me my game. Scars are nothing to me especially when inexperienced gamers took the wheel." He concluded to himself as he ventured on, now nearing the junk-yard.

Before he decided to continue his trek, he decided to sit down on a nearby gum-drop, considering to rest his legs and feet that throbbed by been overworked. He was clearly unfit. Or the fact being that he had walked quite far from the castle. Turbo sighed as he self-consciously rubbed at his knees, working down the length of his lower legs. "Oh, this day. Won't it just hurry along an - "

"There you are, Turbo!" a familiar voice with a tone, which Turbo detected to be emitting fake delight, called out to the racer. The said racer looked up to see Vanellope approach him and this time he also detected that she was not at all happy that he had wandered off.

"You're annoyed with me, glitch," Turbo spoke aloud as he turned his gaze to look at the young girl who looked as though she had just witnessed the Diet Cola mountain erupting. "No need to act fake." Turbo went on.

"Ok, you're right," Vanellope whispered as she raised her arms in defeat. "I am because I was worried about you. But can we walk and talk for abit?" She asked.

Turbo simply sighed as he pushed himself up to stand. "Sure. It's not an issue if my legs or feet drop off."

"What? What do you mean? What's wrong?" Vanellope quickly asked as she grasped Turbo by his arm.

"It's nothing." Turbo mumbled in his own attempt to assure the girl. "I've walked from the castle to here and it's just been hard on my feet, that's all. So don't worry, I'm fine."

"Oh, I didn't know." Vanellope said whilst looking guilty.

"Don't worry, glitch. Look, we're near the junk-yard. We'll just go sit over there. I can handle a few ste - ahhh!" Turbo's voice suddenly strained and was caught in a wave of distortion. The reason was simply because Vanellope had grabbed his arm once again had glitch-teleported herself and Turbo to the junk-yard in a single haze of pale blue pixels along with a few disturbed scarlet and white pixels of Turbo's own flaw.

"There we go!" Vanellope exclaimed cheerfully with bursting triumph of their successful transportation.

"Well, it seems like you are much better from your cold then." said Turbo as she straightened himself up.

"It would appear so." Vanellope said softly as she smiled warmly at Turbo.

"So you wanted to talk to me." the racer reminded the young girl.

"Well, kind of," Vanellope giggled lightly, "Turbo, I've heard that you like attention." Vanellope spoke up as she began to rock back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"And?" Turbo asked, flexing a hand out to Vanellope.

"Is there a certain type that you like?" Vanellope asked.

"Just what exactly are you getting at, Vanellope?" Turbo raised a brow, keen to figure out what the girl had in stall for the racer.

"Well, let's see," Vanellope smirks a mischievous grin which made Turbo very well follow out the phrase; shaking in his boots.

_'How can this nine year old Chibi girl creep me out so much?'_ Turbo asked himself inwardly as he sees Vanellope scan him from his white helmet with the emblazoned scarlet T down to his red boots.

In a blink of an eye, Turbo found himself flat on his back and strangely felt a cold breeze at his right foot. Now rather bemused by the sudden change of position and scenery, Turbo was still registering what happened in that sudden flash of... blue pixels? Was that what he saw?

Turbo looked down to see Vanellope was still standing and, queerly for the older racer, she was holding his right foot that was bare to the candy world.

"I'm searching for what kind of attention you like. Do you like it towards your feet?" Vanellope asked as she squeezed the sole of his four digit structure.

"What? No! L - l - let go of my foot! Where's my boot?!" Turbo cried out in one breath as he tried to relinquish his foot from Vanellope's phenomenon strength.

"Sheesh! Calm down, Turbo." Vanellope exclaimed as she let go of Turbo's foot. She then picked up his boot which she threw directly on to the racer's stomach.

"Seriously? Why in all of Sugar Rush would you think I would like attention to my feet?" Turbo snarled as he slipped his foot back in to his boot. "Besides, that is very shocking to cross the mind of someone like you and it would be others at and beyond my age that would prefer such things. As for me, I'm not bothered at all."

"Well, I am trying to see what kind of attention you like. I can tell you won't tell it to me." said Vanellope as she watched Turbo yank up the zip of the boots leg.

"Well, could you do so in a way that does not have my rear cheeks be injured?" Turbo asked as he leaned forth on to his knees and rubbed gingerly at his bottom.

"Hey! Do you like that kind of attention?" Vanellope chirped.

"No! Does it look like I do when my bum already hurts?!" Turbo snapped.

"Alright, alright! Just checking." Vanellope shrugged while also trying to conceal a giggle to the very thought that ran round in her mind.

Turbo scoffed to himself as he rose up to his three foot stature. Vanellope then also stood on her own two feet. She stared at the racer with her unblinking candy eyes which had Turbo once again quiver.

"Wh - What?" He asked in a trembling tone.

Vanellope then disappeared in a single blue haze of her glitch. Turbo jumped slightly. He then snapped his head round, looking all around him to find the young glitching girl. As he was about to turn around he was suddenly flat on his back and having what breath he had knocked out of him. Turbo looked up in bewilderment to see Vanellope had tackled him and was now sat atop his chest and her booted feet out-stretched pinning down his arms.

"Ok, could you please tell me why you decided to send me back down to the ground in a Rugby players tackle?" Turbo asked as coolly as he could for the pinch of his own temper was beginning to brew within him.

However, Vanellope did not give a simple reply. Instead, she stared down at Turbo with that same mischievous grin that came creeping back at the corner of her lips. It was a definite sign for Turbo that this wasn't going to go well. The young girl definitely had new tricks up her sleeves that were ready to escape and be unleashed upon the racer.

"My next suggestion of where you like attention is here..." Vanellope reached her hands back to his protruding stomach and began to skitter her fingers along his pot-like belly. Turbo immediately tensed up as he tried to contain the laughter that was already building up. Curse him for being ticklish and Vanellope deciding to become the curious cat!

As the said girl did continue, Turbo could no longer hold his breath. He burst out in to hard laughter to the tickling on his stomach. "Vanellope stop!" He exclaimed as he tried to buck Vanellope off of his chest.

"Just answer me and I'll stop, Turbo; do you like the attention towards this flab you call a stomach?" Vanellope asked over Turbo's brawling laughter.

"No! Nohoho! I'm t - t - ticklish! Please stop!" He screamed through stutters and giggles. And to his relief, Vanellope had kept to her word and stopped but the young girl was not quite done with him yet.

"How about here?" She now moved her skittering fingers over his chest and under his arm pits, repeating the pattern over and over ever so intensely for the racer who was once again in hysteria to the cruel mercy of Vanellope's stubby fingers.

"Stop! Please! I'm way too ticklish!" Turbo exclaimed to the top of his lungs with what breath he very well had left within them.

"So you don't like the attention here, then?" Vanellope asked. She wasn't going to stop until the racer answered her the way she expected it.

"No! Nohohohohoo! I don't! J - j - just please stop! I cahahahan't breathe!" Turbo chuckled loudly.

Vanellope smiled and moved her hands away allowing her racer friend to breathe once more. Even more so by no longer sitting upon him. She was now sat on her knees on the chocolate-swirl patented ground, looking down at Turbo who straightened himself up right.

"Uhh! Look, Vanellope, I know you're curious about what attention I like, but this is - " Turbo could not finish his sentence. He felt a familiar strong sensation run in both directions of up and down his spine as he very well felt something scratch gently around the underside of his shoulder blades and glide along down his back.

"Wh - what... what are you d - doing?" Turbo exhaled through a shuddering breath.

"I'm still trying to find out what kind of attention you like." said Vanellope as she continued to gently scratch away at Turbo's back.

"I... I've never really r - received this... kind of - Ahh - thing before." Turbo said through a soft moan, stuttering away as well. "Excluding that time you d - did this a few day ago and yesterday."

"Well, yes, that is very true and I take it that you like this?" Vanellope asked, giggling softly.

Turbo could only hum in reply. Vanellope smiled warmly as she decided to give Turbo a break from her own investigation. So, for a good five minutes, Vanellope scratched gently at Turbo's back.

Turbo appeared to sigh as Vanellope continued on the scratching at his back, which was sending the racer in to pure relaxation. Besides the massaging he had received several days ago from the young girl, and common scratching she had done so when he seemed ready to shout to the top of his lungs, the sensation was enough to almost send him to sleep.

And at long last, even though he wanted the kind and intense tranquillity action to carry on, Vanellope finally retreated her hands away from his back. "That was, and still is really strange, actually." He mumbled as he stretched out his legs to allow the feeling course back in to them.

"Well, it has only been a day since I last did this." said Vanellope as she shuffled up close to Turbo's side.

"Yeah, but it was, dare I use the word, 'nice'?" He shrugged.

"If it felt that way then sure." Vanellope said also shrugging to Turbo's suggestion.

"Well, I'm rather beat," Turbo muttered as he tried to stifle a yawn, "and the arcade is still closed for some few hours, not as though it matters for me. I think I'll hit the sponge-cake bed."

"Wait." Vanellope then made a quick grab for Turbo's left hand. "I'm still searching." She then turned his hand around, looking at his palm that was rather soft to the touch. No callous or cracks or of any other flaws, it was just as smooth as a babies bottom.

Turbo eyed Vanellope with his brows furrowed in confusion as she examined his three fingers. "You really are strange, Vanellope." He muttered.

"Well, if you aren't going to tell me then this is what I'm reduced to do." She answered as she flexed his thumb. "And it seems like the attention is not towards your hands then?" the young girl asked noticing Turbo cringe slightly as she traced a finger over his palm.

"Nope. Not even no-where near close." Turbo answered as he tried to withdraw his hand back, but Vanellope, now holding quite tightly at his wrist, rolled up the sleeve of his jumpsuit. She then winced as her eyes crossed the sight of the scar that was left on Turbo's arm after the argument between her, Turbo and Felix had engaged at Diet Cola mountain.

"It's nothing to dwell on if it won't fade." Turbo whispered not even taking the moment to even look down at Vanellope. "And since I'm not part of this game entirely it won't heal properly. As long as yours has healed then I suppose that's all that matters."

Vanellope peeked a look at her right leg as Turbo spoke. It's true, she did receive quite a burn as well. However, to this day nothing was left upon the area. Her healing capabilities that are programmed in to her and all other avatars definitely worked wonders especially during racing.

Although for Turbo he was left with a permanent mark; a dark-gray with a slight tint of crimson scar that contrasted upon his gray-ish skin.

"Don't be down about it, kid." Turbo spoke up, pulling Vanellope away from her thoughts. "Sometimes whenever inexperienced kids played my game I received enough scrapes in the aftermath and they healed nicely. The only time they didn't was when the system was on the blink and that left me marked for about a day until I rejuvenated properly."

"Yeah, but you're stuck with this forever now." said Vanellope as she brushed her fingers over his scar.

"Well, the same been said also goes for my hideous Mohawk hairstyle that will never grow out, and also I can't leave Sugar Rush. But, in all honesty, I don't care. I'm, if I dare say so, happy here." said Turbo as he looked down at Vanellope, smiling with as much of a positive look he could muster to the young girl who returned the soft expression before rolling down the arm of Turbo's sleeve. She then fixed her gaze back at Turbo who kept his focused ahead.

This candy themed world still continued to amaze Turbo despite the month that had already flown by so quickly. He could not overcome the stirring excitement and joy that pulsed through his code. He didn't even notice a glitch that rippled through his body.

Sugar Rush had kept up its ability to mesmerise Turbo more greater than a newborn entering the world or a curious animal crawling out from its hiding space. The beauty was ever so dazzling and awe inspiring. It is so magnificent that it sent a tickle down Turbo's neck.

Wait a minute. Something was tickling him at his neck! Now starting to giggle, which he also tried to conceal towards the action, Turbo looked down to see Vanellope was of course the cause of this intense sensation.

"You know what I'm going to ask, don't you?" Vanellope whispered to Turbo.

"Yes... and that r - r - really t - tickles!" Turbo snickered, trying to conceal any more laughter while also trying to move Vanellope's plump fingers away from his neck.

However, already satisfied with the answer, Vanellope stopped and smiled warmly at Turbo. "Hey, take off your helmet." Vanellope then spoke up.

Turbo instantly shot his hands up to plant firmly on top of his said head wear. "Why?!" He asked staring in shock at the young girl.

"Oh, come on! I've seen your hair and no-one else is here. So, I'm going to say it one more time; take off your helmet." Vanellope repeated as she stared at Turbo in such an unreadable expression.

Turbo was shocked but also mortified. He knew he was in a clearing to spare any questions, but also, which he feared to face the most was the feeling of embarrassment about his hair. However, it was true that he had shown Vanellope and Felix had seen the mess of hair and of course, Ralph and Calhoun saw it without even mentioning about the style or giving a slight comment on it. But what they possibly thought of it inwardly worried Turbo even more.

The racer sighed and unknowingly had given in to Vanellope's candy eyes along with her lashes that batted sweetly together. She was rather lucky that Turbo had risen from having such a mean streak, hate or anything against the young girl. Instead, he now had such a friendship bond with her that was growing well, but still ever so slowly by every passing day.

Now removing his helmet, tugging at it slightly the head wear was now off his head and his jet-black, Mohawk hair was out in the open, blowing in the warm, gentle breeze.

"Are you happy now?" Turbo asked as he set his helmet down by his feet.

"Yep!" Vanellope beamed as she immediately jumped to her feet and stood behind Turbo.

"What exactly are you up to now?" Turbo asked as he looked over his shoulder at Vanellope.

"Well, it may be better if you laid down. So, could you please lay on your stomach?" Vanellope asked sweetly.

Those strangely cute hazel eyes immediately caught Turbo off guard. He groaned slightly as he tucked his legs in to stretch out behind him and lay himself down flat on his stomach. He awaited for what Vanellope possibly had in mind to do upon him.

Then he felt those familiar, stubby fingers that began to run through his hair, stroking at his scalp as they went along. Whatever protests or questions Turbo had for Vanellope was immediately lost in what almost sounded like a purr that thrummed at his throat as Vanellope stroked at his scalp.

"Do you l - like my hair, V - Vanellope?" Turbo stuttered in a weak voice.

"Honestly, it is a fancy style, Turbo," Vanellope shrugged slightly, "and you should be happy for it."

"Hmph! It's hideous! Why do you think I keep the helmet on?" Turbo sneered which was quite softer than he expected.

"I know. But this style definitely says about your age of a teenager." Vanellope said as she began to undo a knot as gently as she could.

"I guess. And I suppose that is all it will ever say for itself."

Vanellope hummed in reply as she kept up her work; undoing the knots, strand by strand, bringing back its first day of the style.

Turbo just could not pull himself to question if Vanellope had already done enough to his hair for the day. He was lost in the gentle strokes her fingers had to offer. Almost as if they did something phenomenal to his brain that could not register anything in perfect context. All Turbo could do was feel his eyes grow heavy and somewhat of a purr keep vibrating at his throat.

_'I swear I'll be asleep if she keeps this up! And I thought we had a lesson today.'_ Turbo thought to himself. And in that split second, Vanellope's fingers snaked down to the rest of the hair at the base of his neck. Turbo felt a shudder run down his spine.

"You ok?" Vanellope asked.

Sadly, Turbo couldn't form a coherent word nor sound other than that present hum that continued at his throat.

"Turbo?" Vanellope peeked her head down to look at Turbo. His eyes were shut and a silly endorphin smile was planted at his lips. "Hey! Wake up!" Vanellope started to pat at his cheeks quite roughly.

"Nnh!" Turbo groaned as he tried with only half-hearted effort to swat Vanellope's hands away.

"Come on! No time to be sleeping." It was then a wicked idea struck Vanellope. She threw herself on to Turbo's back making the racer wheeze out a forced breath.

"Vanellope!" Turbo screamed to the top of his lungs.

"Yes?" Vanellope asked sweetly with a cheeky grin now forming at the corner of her lips.

"Could you please get off my back?" Turbo asked as softly as he could. That same pinch of temper was slowly boiling up within him.

"How about no?" Vanellope giggled.

"How about yes?" Turbo hissed. "Besides, don't we have another glitch lesson today?" He then asked.

"We have plenty of time, my friend. So I think I'll remain sat on your back until I suggest we start." Vanellope then stretched out her legs that now almost reached to the back of Turbo's head.

"As much as I don't care nor mind that you treat my back as a bean bag at this present time, but could you move abit more down? You're really crushing my lungs like this."

"I was actually expecting you to shove me off." said Vanellope as she shuffled herself down slightly.

"Well, Vanellope, I'm not that cruel." Turbo then sighed to the relief of the weight leaving his upper back. "Also, I'm not in the mood of hurting you and actually the very thought does not cross my mind at all."

"Well, aren't you just sweet?" Vanellope giggled in a sweet, soft pitch.

Turbo, however was thankful Vanellope decided not to pinch his cheeks as she would do so from time to time. "No. I just tend to look out for those I care about, that's all." Turbo answered as he laid his arms out, crossing them to allow his chin to rest upon rather than the chocolate ground.

And there, Turbo and Vanellope remained content within Sugar Rush's unchangeable warm weather and midday sun. It truly was perfect and ever so relaxing that the two racers could have very well drifted off in to slumber but as it was Sunday the arcade was due to open within two hours time and Turbo was in need of another glitching lesson. Especially now since he had told Vanellope he had managed to glitch-teleport on his own.

Vanellope, of course guessed that Turbo tried to do it again which unfortunately did bring about that uncomfortable pain of distortion that consumed his very program and sent him in to unconsciousness; over doing the hardest task that is overwhelming to any avatar that has a glitch. _How ironic_, Vanellope commented that day.

After all, Turbo was ever so keen to hopefully be behind a steering wheel again. To have all three pedals of the cart be at the mercy of his feet as he would glide along that race track and to feel that adrenaline pulse through his entire form and touch him at his very heart that would leap with the thrill and excitement. _That would be the day_, Turbo hummed as he huffed a sigh through his stub of a nose.

How he wanted the very hope to come true. Turbo would give his left arm to race again. He would very well do so to terminate the glitch that was stopping him from ever getting in to a cart and be at the ready at the Royal Raceway awaiting for the green light to shine and for himself to laugh at the other racers who would choke on the dust the cart would kick up with its non-stop nauseating, spinning wheels. Another sigh escaped him, but this time it was with the feeling of being disheartened.

"What's wrong?" Vanellope asked.

"Nothing." Turbo muttered under his breath.

"Aw! Come on, buddy, you know you can tell me." said Vanellope as she nudged Turbo slightly at his side.

"I know and I know you will nag me until I say something so fine. I just miss racing." Turbo sighed once again. "I would give anything to be the racer I once was. I'm nothing if I just sit around or very well mope as I watch you racing during working hours and earning to be one of nine to choose avatars by doing the Random Roster Race."

"You just want to race so you can be in first place over and over again and gain nothing but attention, don't you?" Vanellope asked.

"What? No!" Turbo scoffed as he then in a flash rolled over on to his back. It was done so quick that surprisingly, instead of falling off, Vanellope was now sat atop Turbo's protruding stomach.

"Ok, well, maybe. Or maybe yes." Vanellope raised a brow to his words. "Ok! Definitely a yes." Vanellope now smirked at the racer. "I just want to experience the joy I always earned when I won." Turbo finished.

"Of course you want it. It's in your code; it's who you are." said Vanellope as she slid off Turbo's stomach.

"Yes. That's right," Turbo now rolled over on to his side, "and I would like to experience it once again."

"You will do once we get that glitch under control." said Vanellope as she circled Turbo.

"So are we going to do the needed lesson or not?" Turbo asked as he pulled himself up to stand his three foot stature. "The arcade opens soon and you need to be at the Royal Raceway before a single gamer sits at the seats of the game, am I right?"

"Yes, you're right, and we'll do it right here!" Vanellope exclaimed with eager glee as she gestured to the small yet cart body cluttered junk-yard.

"No first impressions?" Turbo asked along with a shrug as he sauntered closer to Vanellope.

"Well, we could go else where like the Spear Mint fields which I know you like but it wouldn't be at least a decent hour lesson." said Vanellope.

"Point taken." Turbo raised his hands. "Ok, let's do this." and of course in that split second of his spoken words, Turbo was now reluctant as usual to even allow the first flicker of his code to begin with and without his own control.

"Hey, why are you always nervous when we do a lesson?" Vanellope asked. She was indeed very watchful towards Turbo and she often read his body language like a book. In result, she noticed the entire category of fear would emit from the racer.

"I'll be honest with you, Vanellope, I'm just worried about losing my patience and also finding myself being forced to wake up." Turbo answered, looking down along with regret towards his reply to Vanellope's question.

"Look, I know you don't mean to get all snappy or even want to face blacking out, but this is the only way." said Vanellope as she gazed in to Turbo's yellow eyes, trying to catch him to look at her which he did so out of more reluctance.

"That's true." Turbo sighed. "I mean it has happened for four weeks now."

"So hopefully today will be different and we will find out. Now, come on, buddy, start by closing your eyes and then take a couple of deep breaths and just concentrate, like you're meditating or something along that line."

Turbo growled slightly to Vanellope's instructions. His patience already dropping and his temper rising but thankfully, and for both racer's sake, he managed to follow out the instructions without any problems and of course by the anxiety that still threatened his nerves he did so without any hesitation.

"Now, start to clear your mind of everything else except the glitch. Keep hold of it and focus for the glitch to keep away from trying to distort your code."

As Turbo listened to Vanellope he could very well feel the accursed glitch trying to continue its distorting ways, but deep inside Turbo managed to keep the glitch frozen; keeping it to await and try to escape with the amount of its build up of distortion.

"That's it. Keep it there. Hold it." Vanellope encouraged the racer.

Turbo's fists began to clench ever so tight which shockingly made the pale-white structure turn even more whiter as he felt the glitch try to escape him. But Turbo managed to cling on as his body began to ripple slightly with the tint of scarlet pixels flashing severely at his chest.

And then he felt the glitch that began to finally subside. Turbo then exhaled a lingering breath. He felt his legs quiver as they struggled to keep him standing up right. He then suddenly felt something press against his chest. His weary yellow eyes fluttered open to see Vanellope was in front of him. Her stubby hands supporting him up by his chest.

"Thank you." Turbo said in a hoarse voice while smiling weakly with gratitude at the young girl.

"You're getting there, Turbo. We just need your body to get more used to it." Turbo could only smile to Vanellope's words. "You don't feel dizzy do you?" Turbo shook his head in answer. "Ready to go again?" this time Turbo nodded in agreement.

And once Turbo felt that he could remain standing without having the young girl help keep his balance right they managed to continue on and with high hopes to get the racer's glitch under his full control.

Sadly, Turbo could not bear the anguish the glitch had to offer the racer. His second attempt resulted in losing consciousness.

Vanellope was down on her knees straight away patting madly at Turbo's cheeks in hope to rouse the racer. The young girl cried the racer's name out as she tried effortlessly to bring Turbo back in to the land of the living.

However, in his unconscious state, Turbo could hear Vanellope's desperate cries, but he could not answer her call which only made him feel guilty. But continuing on his inescapable situation he could not yet awake from, Turbo could see a grand variety of lilac, pink, purple and maroon glowing rectangular files that hovered in the all too familiar ebony, zero-gravity chamber where they were fed spontaneously with electrons.

Turbo was in the chamber of codes. But why? He asked to himself inwardly. To his disappointment, Turbo could not receive an answer. As he tried to awake from the oblivion, he could not help but notice a unique file that stood out among the other files. It was a steel-blue colour that also glistened with a dark purple gunge that oozed atop of the file.

What is that? Turbo wondered as he gazed at the file. The gunge then began to move. As it did there were two gaps that glowed a lime-green which were a pair of eyes, staring away with a glint of plea.

"Turbo!" Vanellope's voice called out to him. It was then everything before the racer began to disappear before his very eyes. "... Turbo, wake up!" and the racer did so, but slowly.

The scene began to change. Turbo could now see the raven haired girl through a blurred haze.

"Turbo? Can you hear me?" Vanellope quizzed the still stirring racer. Turbo groaned softly in reply to the young girl. "Are you ok?" She continued to ask away.

Turbo now forced himself to roll over so he came to be on his hands and knees.

"Hey! Don't move so quick!" Vanellope snapped.

"Please, Vanellope, keep your voice down." Turbo muttered under his breath. He pushed himself up to sit on his legs. His bottom parked on the heels of his boots. He then sighed out a lingering breath. "I don't need to ask what happened do I?"

"Probably not if you know that you passed out once again." said Vanellope as she stepped in front of Turbo and knelt down before him.

"How accurate. But..." Turbo paused.

"But what?" asked Vanellope.

"Well, I could hear you calling me, but I couldn't answer you at all. I also saw something while I was out."

"Really? What was it?"

"The chamber of codes." Turbo looked up at Vanellope. His cat-yellow eyes glistened with worry. "I saw a file that had some odd substance on it. I couldn't see the name of the file though."

"So you think it's one of them that is in Sugar Rush?"

"Yes. I really think you should check the code again." Turbo suggested.

Vanellope nodded, smiling softly. She then looked up at the sky to see the clock of the game tick away. The hour for the arcade to open was drawing in. "I'd best get to the Royal Raceway," She looked down at Turbo, "and you, well, go any where you like so long as you aren't within the area of the tracks."

Turbo nodded his head lightly as he got to his feet. "Ok." the racer whispered. "Have a nice day of racing. I might just stroll along the Candy Cane Forest or just hang around in the castle."

"Want me to drive you there? You did say your legs and feet were hurting, didn't you?" Vanellope asked.

"No, it's fine," Turbo answered as he gave himself a quick stretch, "You're needed at the Royal Raceway, so you go on ahead. I'll get used to the pain of lack of exercise."

"You're right. You really do need it for this flabby stomach." Vanellope giggled as she poked the racer's stomach that stuck out slightly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, glitch," Turbo sneered as he shoved Vanellope's hand aside. "Now, off you go before Litwak decides to inspect the game to make sure all is well. I know he's been watchful ever since my attention seeking mistake and threatening this game and when Wreck-It decided to game-jump."

"Ok, ok." Vanellope said aloud as she slowly padded away from Turbo. "See you round, then. Have a nice day doing whatever you want."

Turbo merely scoffed loudly as Vanellope now hurried on, making her way to the Royal Raceway. Turbo awaited until she was out of sight before he decided on where he wanted to head to. _'Probably Candy Cane Forest.'_ Turbo told himself mentally as he turned on his heels to head in the direction where those tall, striped trees stood proudly within the area. _'Need to entertain myself somehow, of course, and do some exercise.'_ Turbo chuckled as he idly rubbed at his pot-belly. _'Surely it isn't that bad...'_ Turbo shrugged as he continued on his walk to the forest just as the sound of engines roared within the distance. _'That was quick. Oh well, their time to shine and impress the gamers. Maybe one day I could do that again...'_

* * *

**How cute-ish. Well, you'll be glad to know this story is nearly finished.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ok, I'm out my shell... I guess. I was just far too annoyed with petty so-called advise on how to do my writing. As I've said before, I do not need it. So to those who start to - of course just act polite with what they think of the usage of my English (UK) grammar - please, keep the advise for someone else who actually needs it. This is carefully written and checked thoroughly until I'm satisfied since I read all too quickly. Please simply enjoy the leisure of reading. Enjoy for if I had not thought so hard not to be so paranoid, this story would have been terminated.**

**The following characters does not belong to me. All characters belong to the creators of Wreck-It Ralph; Walt Disney.**

* * *

The constant flow of strange sensations kept going on and off like someone was constantly flicking a light switch waiting for the fuse to burst, and to whatever the reason was behind these obnoxious waves of one sensation to the next that brewed upon individual parts of Turbo's body was surely driving him up the wall.

Groaning with frustration, Turbo threw the bed sheets aside and got out of bed. He decided to look out of the grand Gothic-like windows to gaze out upon the Royal Raceway when something suddenly caught his attention from the corner of his eye; an odd looking styled out chest of drawers which had a stool accompanying it. Turbo padded on up to it and eyed the furniture.

"Unless it's one of those make-up pieces girls are always fussing about," Turbo spoke aloud to himself as he sat on the stool. He noticed at the ground where the furniture stood before his bare feet were a set of three golden pedals. Curious, he eyed the furniture again and suspected the long looking draw would solve some questions that swam in his mind. He pushed the draw up like a lid and was greeted by a set of white and black ivory keys.

"How stupid of me. It's a piano!" Turbo chuckled as he slapped his forehead. He was baffled as to why a piano was within the game. But he decided not to dwell on the wonder and began to trail a finger along the many white keys before he settled to press a single one. A high tune echoed around the gargantuan room. He pressed another which also echoed another high tune that appeared much more softer to the racer's ears.

He wasn't sure on what possessed him, but as he set his hands on many of the white ivory keys, and set a foot close to the golden pedals, he found himself playing a tune that even he was surprised that he had started to play. The sound of the vibrating octaves that bellowed softly from the within the interior of the grand instrument echoed a mixture of emotions that Turbo felt touch him at the heart of his code; misery. Bitterness and agony, which only made him self-consciously force that out of the piano that now bellowed low tunes.

Torture raked at his contour; stammering pixels of scarlet and white gave of a horrid pang of a spasm that almost forced Turbo to halt his fingers which still banged away at the many keys of the piano on their own will. He had no control over them.

"You're very good at the piano." came a soft voice that was full of surprise.

Turbo yelped in his own surprise along with exasperation. Out of fear he had clenched his fists and struck them down harshly against the keys, receiving a smarting pain upon the sides of his hands. Hissing through gritted teeth, he raised his head up and turned to see that soft voice belonged to Vanellope who looked guilty now that she saw the look of pain contort upon his features.

"Sorry. I did call you out, but I guess you couldn't hear me because of the piano." The young girl apologised.

Turbo sighed softly. He knew he shouldn't get mad over for not hearing the young girl which he had no acknowledgement of her presence before she finally announced herself. The racer tried to ease his rising temper to simmer down and spare the young girl from a vicious scolding.

"Are you ok?" Vanellope asked. Turbo furrowed his brow in confusion. "Your hands. That must've hurt." the young girl gestured as she gently placed her small hand on to one of his own.

"I'm fine," Turbo hissed lightly, "and of course I wouldn't be able to hear you. The size of this room definitely creates an echo when this is being played," He then raised his arms to gesture to the whole of the room. "But right now, well, I was actually going to go for a wander around just to clear my head." He continued as he rose up to stand.

"Ok, but where exactly were you planning to wander around at?" Vanellope asked as she watched Turbo make his way by the bed where his boots and helmet were set.

"I don't exactly know," Turbo answered as he zipped up the leg of his boots, "But if you aren't satisfied towards my answer, then do as you wish to know where I am, because right now, I just need alittle time to my thoughts an here isn't helping."

"Yeah, sure, but - " Vanellope couldn't finish off her sentence. Turbo had already taken his leave all too quickly. 'I wonder what's really wrong with him.' Vanellope thought to herself as she stared thoughtfully at the door that was left open ajar.

Meanwhile, Turbo was soon beginning his trek which he assumed was to help him terminate some thoughts that plagued his mind. But strangely, he had thought of nothing to concern him or make him feel that walking the length of the racetrack would or actually was going to be of aid at all.

The racer's mind was definitely wandering around, confusing him and sending him in to a world where the conscious mind was over ruled with a lack of acknowledgement. Turbo was unsure of what he was doing. Where he was going, and also what he was thinking. He could see where he was and wondered of all why, but he had no control to stop himself for wandering around parts of the racetrack aimlessly.

Turbo soon found that he had wandered further away from the area he was familiar with. He did remember the location, which had changed drastically within shape, size, and also temperature which was the Ice Cream Mountains, and it was all too sudden for him. The racer was now lost in countless flurries of soft ice cream snow. How he managed to lose sight of the track was baffling.

"If I could just catch sight of the Ice Cream Mountains then I can figure out where I am." Turbo said aloud to himself. Unfortunately the snow appeared to fall much heavier. The chance on finding his way back was white-washed by the biting cold flurries.

"Ok... Come on, Turbo, just turn back. I can retrace my steps." However, as he spun on his heels in the deep drift, he found that trying to find his printed steps so happened to be erased by the snow. "Great. This snow never stops an..." Turbo's sentence trailed off as he felt a sudden tickling sensation within his nasal passageway. "_Ahh - atchoo!_" He sneezed loudly. "Ugh! That was quite a strong one." He sniffed as he absent-mindedly wiped at his nostrils with a finger.

He then looked around for any clues that would help him find his way back. But as he scanned the area that was clearly repetitive, Turbo began to feel worried for his own being. He wrapped his arms as tightly as he could around his chest. The Arctic temperature was becoming too much to endure.

"Calm down, Turbo," He muttered to himself. "I have been gone for awhile so the glitch would have a search party looking for me. All I have to do is find the track."

But the advice Turbo gave to himself mentally was been erased by the ice cream snow which was now thicker flurries that began to fall faster. "That's it! Just go forth and I'll be fine!" So Turbo began his exhibition with his best foot forward, storming through the thick drifts of snow that only became much wider and also deeper.

As Turbo continued on his wandering through thick ice cream drifts a strange sound made Turbo reel his head around as he halted in his tracks, scanning his surroundings. At first all he could see were the same heavy flurries of snow, but as he squinted, he could have sworn he saw two blue figures moving around in such strange motions he could not make heads or tails of what they were doing. Turbo looked away for a brief moment before he turned his gaze back to see the blue figures were now no longer there.

Turbo blinked once, then twice, but the figures had not returned within his line of vision. _'Must be this snow,'_ Turbo then shrugged as he continued on his trek, _'I guess it can play tricks on some people, and one of them is me.'_

After several minutes of urging himself forth with little strength he had to overcome the obstacle of thick and dense snow the luckless racer was growing tired and weary. His body shivered towards the long minutes that dragged their feet to bring on the hours. Even scarlet pixels danced around merrily upon Turbo's torso. His breathing began to grow shallow as he trudged on now in a slow pace.

_'I can't go on!'_ He mentally screamed as he came to a halt. _'I'm at my wits end with all this - !'_ "_Ahh - atchoo!_" He suddenly sneezed. _'Ugh! This weather isn't helping my supposedly, slow progressing cold!'_

A sudden gust of wind blew, blowing the sharp frozen droplets of ice cream flurries at Turbo's face. _'Stupid snow!'_ Turbo kicked weakly at the ice cream that was beginning to reach up to his knees. His feet felt like they were encased in an ice-block; He could barely feel any kind of sensation within the structure.

Another gust of wind blew much more strongly that it sent Turbo falling down; His face was now buried deep in a pink patch of snow. _'Wait.'_ Turbo forced himself up and looked down at the drift of snow that was pink. "This is strawberry flavour. And this one can only be found by the racetrack." Turbo then forced his frost-bitten self up to stand tall once again. He then urged himself to continue to struggle through the waist deep snow. He could see the golden barriers that outlined the racetrack.

Turbo felt his heart leap with joy. His body was suddenly been fed with adrenaline. He began to run down the hill of the drift, coming to a halt against the barrier. _'Yes! I'll be back on the Royal Raceway in no time!'_ Turbo thought to himself as he sauntered along down the track with determination.

Unfortunately the adrenaline to continue on was short-lived. Turbo was back to the stage of being unable to cope with the Arctic environment for any longer. He even found himself sneezing more than ever. His head was reeling with the intense pressure he had to endure with the constant sneezes.

_'Damn it all!'_ Turbo screamed inwardly as he tried to pick up the pace to enter the Nougat Mines and escape the flurries that now began to sting the racer's flesh. At long last, and for his own sake, Turbo was in the mine. The temperature still remained like the Arctic, but the new terrain that was upon the Rainbow Road was covered in ice.

Turbo began to take ginger steps. The last thing he wanted was to slip and hurt himself. So, as Turbo went along with a couple of slips here and there, he came to a halt atop of the road that was now slanted in to a hill. "This won't end well." Turbo mumbled as he set a foot in-front of him and shuffled forward slowly until he began to slide down the steep hill.

Despite the uneasiness he felt as he slid down, Turbo was glad that the short slide down the steep hill was over for the road now stretched out as a straight line. "Well, that wasn't so bad." Turbo said aloud to himself as he continued on his slow walk along the ice.

The still weary and frozen to the bone racer trudged along the underground road of the Nougat Mines as he then heard a soft rumble which grew louder and louder. Turbo stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder only to then shield his eyes as a pair of headlights shone brightly in the dim-lit tunnel. The sound of a roaring cart now screeched as it came to a skidding halt. Turbo squinted as he saw a small contour hop out of the cart.

"Turbo!" Now that voice was familiar. And the said racer felt like he could sigh with immense relief whilst collapsing on to his back and allow himself be carried away in to the safe world of slumber-land.

Hang on. Why did Turbo suddenly feel his heels be dragged along the ground? And why could he strangely not open his eyes? Why did they refuse to show him his surroundings? The racer then felt his back come in contact with something hard and slightly ridged.

"Damn it, Turbo." the racer heard a soft yet spiteful toned voice echo within his hearing. "You sure do have a knack for wandering off and getting yourself in to a right situation."

Turbo wanted to protest but he could not find his voice. Nor could he form a single thought within his mind. Turbo then heard as well as he felt the cart beneath him roar and tremble to life. He tried to open his eyes that still refused to take in the world of Sugar Rush. He even tried to utter a single word he could think of. But the muscles of his jaw remained still; holding the structure in place.

All Turbo could do was lay there and listen to the carts engine and feel the warm breeze ripple against his flesh. As Turbo felt that warm breeze that continued to engulf him, his feet that once felt like ice-blocks began to receive feeling within them once more.

The returning sensation now made its way up his legs and in to his torso, taking a detour in to his arms, right down to his fingertips. Turbo moaned softly with relief. His once frozen body was now returning to actual body temperature with thanks to the eternal midday, scorching hot sun.

And in time, Turbo's eyes granted him his sight once again. Although he was welcomed back within a blurry haze, he knew a few blinks would clear that glaze over his luminescent eyes, and that indeed it did. Turbo could now see Vanellope had driven her cart on to the platform that was hidden within the castle walls. Turbo closed his eyes for a brief moment to embrace the warmth of the castle.

"Great." The racer heard Vanellope groan as she also heard her padding over close to him. "Now I have to drag you to your room."

Turbo fluttered open his eyes and turned his head to gaze down at Vanellope who gave out a little shriek, glitching out of fright from Turbo's sudden movement. "You... don't ha - have to m... move me." Turbo uttered through a weak, stammering voice. He then swung his legs over so that his feet could dangle over the side of the cart.

"Well, are you sure?" Vanellope asked whilst placing her hands on Turbo's knees.

"I'm sure." Turbo replied as calmly as he could while he ushered Vanellope's hands off of his knees so that he could continue moving and be standing on his own two feet.

Vanellope remained standing by the racer for his own safety measures. Luckily, Turbo was able to contain his posture. Although he was often keeling over, he managed to force himself to pad along with Vanellope close behind him that she had accidentally stepped on his heels, which was the issue on being so close to the racer. She was merely being that protective in-case he would collapse again like he had done so within the Nougat Mines.

Eventually, Turbo had arrived to his room without any problems. As he opened the door, he glanced over his shoulder to look at Vanellope. "You go on and do whatever, glitch. I'm just going to rest for awhile. Those biting cold Ice Cream Mountains surely has given me some intense case of rheumatism."

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Vanellope asked, eyeing Turbo with concern in her hazel eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, good-bye for now." and before Vanellope could allow a single word to flow from her mouth, Turbo had already shut the door in a kind of rushed force. The racer sighed softly and padded over to the bed in the middle of the room.

"She's so frustrating to handle at times." Turbo spoke aloud to himself as he sat on the edge of the bed so he could tug off his helmet and also toe off his boots. Sighing with a pinch of relief from the restricting head and foot wear, Turbo allowed himself to fall freely and lay his weary-self on to the sponge mattress. He then swung his legs up and straightened himself up-right so that he could rest his head upon the marsh-mellow pillow.

"Well, she couldn't get any worse with her strange ways, I suppose." the racer went on as he gazed up at the decorative ceiling.

Meanwhile, Vanellope, who had remained standing by the doors to Turbo's room looked around in thought. "He definitely seemed off." the young girl muttered under her breath. "But I'm sure he'll be fine. And if he's off to sleep as he always does, he might wake up feeling his weird Turbo-tastic self."

Vanellope simply shrugged and skipped along down the corridor with the thought of a quick race on her mind with the others she had not spoken to a few days ago. She knew they would be wondering about her and that Turbo wasn't going to go any where unsupervised to say at the very least.

* * *

**Would you like another chapter? Yes? Well, okey-dokey, then. You know what to do. Have a nice read.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This one is a tad short. I really need to let this be like a catch up for those who follow it and such and such... Good-night.**

**The following characters does not belong to me. All characters belong to the creators of Wreck-It Ralph; Walt Disney.**

* * *

It was rather rare for Turbo to wake up so early unless he had a valid reason. Or if Vanellope decided to scare the living program out of him by bouncing around on his bed. She even occasionally, or perhaps commonly, threw herself on to the sleeping racer. Sadly having the young glitching girl as a personal alarm clock was one that deserved to be hurled at the wall. Or worse out of the window.

However, today Turbo woke up to a pounding headache along with a itch deep within his nose that was nagging to be relieved with a simple scratch that was damn impossible to achieve. He was greatly congested that he had no choice but to breathe through his mouth that also had an issue this fine morning.

Turbo's throat was parched and sore. The racer decided to take the risk to know how bad it appeared by quickly swallowing only to then gag as his saliva brushed against the irritated area.

"Fantastic." Turbo spoke down his bund-up nose. He then sighed as he propped himself up by his elbows. Now swinging his legs out of bed, he picked up his jumpsuit that was folded neatly at the foot of his bed.

Once Turbo was suited and booted he looked at his helmet that sat atop the table by the bed. Turbo shook his head and decided to abandon the head-wear for the duration of his obnoxious cold. He didn't want the constant pounding in his head to pick up the pace that would surely drive him stark-raving mad.

Turbo then exited his room and made his way down the maze-like corridors. "Now, which door was it that's the kitchen?" Turbo asked aloud as he eyed each door he passed. There were numerous doors with a ridiculous way of indicating what lurked behind them. While some had a type of pattern the rest had a plaque. And much to his dismay, Turbo knew the kitchen had a pattern.

"But what was it?!" Turbo snarled only to then be consumed by a harsh cough that echoed the grand corridors.

"Hello?" a familiar voice called out. "Who's there?"

Turbo glanced over his shoulder to see Vanellope who peered around the corner. "Oh, hey, Turbo!" She called out as she then hurried over to the racer. Unfortunately the sound of her joyful voice and squeaking boots on the tiled floor did not ease his still pounding head. Vanellope noticed the look of discomfort as Turbo raised a hand to his forehead. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked softly.

"I have a cold." Turbo answered. "Not to mention my head is pounding. My throat is so sore that it hurts to swallow and I can't breathe through my damn nose!"

"Alright. I get it. You're ill. But where exactly were you heading to?" Vanellope asked, her brows furrowed with concern.

"The kitchen." Turbo whispered. His voice now rather hoarse. He could only point the finger of blame at the soreness that irritated his throat.

"You should really get back to bed." said Vanellope. "I'm on the Roster today so I could get Sour Bill to look out for you."

"No. It's fine. I just - " Turbo's voice began to trail away in to a whisper. The racer felt a strange sensation at his chest. Turbo looked down to see a flicker of scarlet pixels had begun to tear away his form, distorting his torso. But it didn't stop there. The distortion began to spread up in to his arms and hands and down his legs to the tip of his toes. Even his vision was clouded with the obscuring pixels which flickered constantly to static, then back to pixels, and finally settling with the static scenery.

Turbo could only look at Vanellope helplessly while the said girl stared on in horror. Turbo's vision then flashed a blood-red as he then felt himself become incredibly light. And that was all the racer knew.

_"And then he just collapsed? No words spoken or whatsoever?"_

_'What?'_ Turbo thought to himself as he soon heard a voice echo in his hearing. _'Who collapsed?'_

"No. He just wouldn't stop glitching. I've never seen it act that way on him."

_'Vanellope?'_ The said girl's name voice was beyond the possibility to escape one's memory. _'Wait. Does she mean - ?'_ a sudden image of scarlet pixels ripping away at his body returned in his still adjusting memory.

"I'm just glad you could come over." Turbo heard Vanellope continue on her conversation to the other he was yet to identify properly. "It took me ages to get him back in his bedroom."

"Well, all you can be thankful for is that the arcade isn't due to open for another hour and so."

_'That's Felix! What is he - ? Think, stupid!'_ Turbo snapped at his own mind. _'Vanellope obviously went for help!'_

"Oh! Did you change the Roster settings?" Felix asked.

"Yeah. I already explained to the others while you went back to get the needed things for Turbo. I just said there was a flaw and I had already chosen who would take my place." Vanellope answered.

"Well, you - can, Vanellope." Felix's voice spoke on, but then it began to fade for a split second before ringing in Turbo's hearing again.

_'Wait. What's happening?!'_ Turbo cried out inwardly.

"I... Bye, Felix." Vanellope's voice was the last Turbo heard for he had suddenly fallen deaf to the world around him. He was being dragged back in to the calling darkness.

Turbo was unsure towards how far time had flown during his state of unconsciousness. He was just thankful to finally wake up. However, he immediately regretted the joy for he had woken up back in the world of pain.

Hence, his nose still chafed and remained heavily congested. His throat still sore with the irritation. And lastly his head that still throbbed away. And that wasn't all. The racer had even awoke to such intense heat as well as feeling something cold and wet upon his forehead.

_'Ugh! Cold sweat.'_ Turbo groaned, concluding his new symptoms. The poor racer had definitely settled with the common cold and its depressing symptoms. _'Seems more like flu to me.'_ He thought to himself.

Turbo then shot up as he sneezed loudly, piercing the silence that once had domain of the bedroom. The racer groaned as he allowed himself to drop back against the pillow.

"Now that was quite a sneeze." came a soft voice.

However, too weak with the cold, or man-flu in Turbo's case, the racer could not raise or turn his head to look at the young girl who sauntered up to his bedside. She was holding a tray with a bowl of warm soup and a glass of water.

"It has only gotten worse." Turbo spoke down his nose.

Vanellope shook her head as she looked at Turbo smugly. "Any way, I have some soup and a drink of water here for you." Vanellope then set the tray down on to the small table by the top side of the bed.

Turbo exhaled a shaky breath before clutching tightly at his chest as a cough rattled away at his windpipe. "Boy did that hurt!" Turbo moaned once the cough had subsided. "What kind of soup is it, any way?" He then asked.

"It's chicken noodle soup." Vanellope piped up, beaming as she presented the bowl that was cream coloured with white bits in that were suspected as the said meat and noodle.

"Where in the Arcade did you ever get that from?" Turbo asked.

"Oh, Felix brought it over just some time ago. He suggested it would help." Vanellope answered.

"That's very obvious of him." Turbo rolled his eyes. "I guess it does help at times. But I'd rather not risk it because of my throat."

"You have to try at least. So here you go." said Vanellope as she picked up the bowl and raised it up for Turbo to take hold of. "Have your soup. It'll help you."

Turbo simply stared at the bowl. He was mentally telling himself to take it. But strangely his arms would not respond to stretch out and take hold of the dish. Even Vanellope stared on at him confused.

"What's wrong?" She finally asked.

Turbo could only shift uncomfortably. His already pink-tint flushed cheeks appeared to have turned a darker shade. "I... Well, I... f - for whatever reason, which is hard to figure out, I c - can't use my arms properly." Turbo stammered out of nerves that trembled.

Vanellope shrugged her shoulders as she then set the bowl back down on the tray and pushed herself up to sit on the edge of the bed. She then picked up the bowl again and began to stir the cream coloured liquid with the accompanied spoon.

"Wh - what are you doing?" Turbo asked nervously.

"The only thing I can do now to help." Vanellope answered as she scooped up some of the liquid on the spoon and raised it close to Turbo's lips. "I'll help you have your soup. So open up."

Turbo's weary eyes widened with disbelief. Was Vanellope really insisting on spoon feeding him? "No! I... I'm not hungry!" Turbo exclaimed, shaking his head vigorously as well as leaning far back as he could against the marsh-mellow pillow. Sadly, he wasn't getting far enough.

Vanellope tutted loudly to Turbo's reaction. "Now you're just saying that just because I'm helping you."

"Yes! By spoon feeding me!" Turbo spat only to then end up coughing as well as gagging to the soreness of his throat.

"So what?!" Vanellope suddenly snapped. The young girl already loosing her patience with the racer. "You did the same with me when I was ill. Now, come on, this will help you."

"It's embarrassing!" Turbo asserted.

"Do you see any one else here besides you and me? No!" Vanellope shrieked. She was definitely becoming more impatient. "And just so you know, I had to take my name off the Roster just so I could look after you."

"Wait. Y - You did?" Turbo asked. Vanellope nodded in reply. Turbo immediately felt guilty. "Oh. Well, I'm sorry. I never meant for you to do that for you to l - look after me."

"You can make it up to me by doing as I say rather than I scolding you like a mum and their kid when they don't do as their told." Vanellope spoke up as she scooped up another spoonful of the soup and raised to close to Turbo's lips. "Now, open up. I won't ask again. I'll force it in if I have to."

Turbo snarled lightly under his breath. He certainly didn't want to face Vanellope who would gladly jab the spoon in to his mouth. So, but without a moments of hesitance, Turbo opened his mouth just wide enough for the spoon to sit on his tongue, and to be pulled back out slowly. Turbo swallowed the soup only to gag again as the rather lumpy remains touched his sore throat as it travelled down his gullet.

"That wasn't hard now was it?" Vanellope said sweetly as she scooped up another spoonful.

"You have no idea." Turbo muttered under his breath.

"I heard that." Vanellope spoke aloud. "Now come on. You need your throat to still be active so it won't be so sore." She raised the spoon again to Turbo. Hesitant once more before giving in and allowing the spoon to sit on his tongue and swallow the remains once the said cutlery was out.

This went on for at least a good hour until finally the bowl was empty. "There we go." Vanellope whispered softly as she set the bowl down. "Oh, would you like some water?" She asked.

Turbo nodded his head softly. "Please." He mumbled.

Vanellope reached over for the glass of water. She then set the tip of the glass on his lower lip and tilted it slowly for Turbo to take slow sips before he decided to chug the clear liquid down in one go.

"Well, you were thirsty!" Vanellope chuckled.

"I guess I was." Turbo muttered under his breath as he watched Vanellope set the glass aside.

"So how do you feel now?" Vanellope asked.

"No different." Turbo answered as he tried to raise his stiff arms to pull the rice-paper covers up to his neck. Vanellope noticed his struggling and followed out his attempting action; pulling the cover up and laying the top slowly to the base of his neck.

"There you go." She said softly as she smiled warmly at the racer.

"Thanks." Turbo whispered.

"No problem. Is there anything else you need? More water or another round of soup?" Vanellope asked.

"No. You don't have to nurse me, glitch. I'll be fine. I just want to sleep this damn cold away."

"Are you sure?" Vanellope asked. "I mean I'm off all day, but if I overheard correctly, Litwak is closing early today so that leaves me doing the Roster later on."

"I'm sure, glitch." Turbo answered. "I just want to sleep, that's all. Plus it worked last time when I was ill back in my game."

Vanellope gave a quick shrug and got to her feet. "Ok, then. I'll just take the dishes back in the kitchen." She said as she picked up the said tray that had the bowl, spoon and glass set upon it. "I'll come back later to make sure you're ok."

Turbo grunted softly before rolling on to his side, watching Vanellope leave the bedroom to return the dishes to the kitchen. _'Hmm. She sure is strange.'_ Turbo thought to himself. _'I don't need the glitch to baby-sit me. I'll be fine soon enough. I just need to sleep.'_ Turbo sighed as he closed his eyes, trying to relax.

But as he did so. "_Atchooo!_" His cold symptoms took advantage of his frail state. "Stupid cold!" Turbo growled only to then end up coughing as well as gagging for disturbing his sore throat.

"You really need to keep calm, Turbo." the said racer raised his gaze to see Vanellope had returned.

"Whoa!" Turbo gasped aloud. "You were quick!"

"Well, I can glitch-teleport. Even through the walls." Vanellope reasoned her sudden appearance.

"How lucky are you?" Turbo scoffed. "If I did that, I'd end up with probably a broken nose."

Vanellope giggled as she pushed herself up to sit on the edge of the bed. "Yeah. You still need to practice."

"Don't we know it?" Turbo snarled lightly. "Now, let me try to sleep."

"Sure. If you can. It's never easy to sleep when you have a cold."

"I'm aware of that, glitch. The only way for me to sleep is to try. Nothing else will help me."

"Oh, really?" Vanellope asked, smirking rather eerie at the racer.

"Yes, really." He mumbled. "So... some alone time, thank you."

"You'll get your alone time in a short while." Vanellope uttered as she set a hand on Turbo's upper back.

"What are you doing?" Turbo asked through a husky voice.

"I'm trying to help you sleep so I don't have to hear you moan all the time." Vanellope answered as she now began to trace her fingers in a circular motion, scratching softly at Turbo's shoulders. The said racer immediately tensed up to the gentle scratching.

"Wh - What are y - ?!" Turbo stuttered before a soft moan was exhaled from the racer.

"I've already told you." Vanellope replied as she kept up the scratching around the entire scapula structure.

"But... But w - why are you - Ah!" Turbo gasped softly as those plump fingers now stroke the middle of Turbo's spine.

"I'm just helping you get some rest. So just relax." said Vanellope.

Turbo had no choice. He was too weak and tired to even try and usher Vanellope to stop the relaxing sensation. He just gave in; his weary eyes drooped shut and remained close. The tension and aches of the common cold seemed to be worn away with thanks to the attention upon his upper back.

Vanellope smiled softly once she heard the racer's slow, relaxed breathing. She knew her work here was done. Once she guessed he was finally out cold, she slowly edged herself off the bed so that she wouldn't disturb the racer. Luckily the racer was definitely comatose from the light scratching upon his shoulders. She was still bewildered that even the lightest of touch would send Turbo in a tranquility-like state.

Vanellope merely chuckled lightly before she turned on her heel and left the racer to earn his rest and recover from his bout of cold. "Rest up, Turbo," She uttered softly as she peered over her shoulder to see a silly smile planted on the racer's lips, "See you in the morning." and there, she left.

* * *

**Illnesses sure do flourish, don't they? Oh well. Next week will be all the better, I suppose.**


End file.
